


Cause some birds to fly long before they've seen their day

by BlueDragonfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, Demisexuality, Football, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lots of Louis' paintings honestly, Love, M/M, Matthias Harry's boyfriend, Painting, Students, Unhealthy Relationships, bonne lecture mes petites fleurs ♥, et qu'ils le méritent tous les deux, parce que je suis fleur bleue
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonfly/pseuds/BlueDragonfly
Summary: Harry est dans une relation dans laquelle il ne devrait plus être et Louis est juste un rayon de soleil qui veut le voir sourire.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, bonjour/bonsoir mes petites fleurs, j'espère que vous allez tou.te.s bien ! Me revoilà après plus de deux ans pour une nouvelle fiction qui sera l'une de mes plus longues. J'avais déjà commencé à l'écrire il y a quatre ans, mais avec mes études j'avais dû arrêter l'écriture puisque cela me prenait tout mon temps... Comme d'habitude l'histoire est entièrement rédigée donc je ne l'abandonnerai pas, je dois juste corriger et modifier certaines choses avant de poster les chapitres. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura car je n'ai pas encore fait le découpage. Ils seront pour sûr plus courts que d'habitude puisque j'ai repris le travail (environ 5000 mots).
> 
> Le titre vient de la sublime chanson Blackbird du groupe Alter Bridge.
> 
> Le tag "unhealthy relationships" concerne principalement la relation que Matthias et Harry entretiennent mais surtout les mots (parfois comportements) blessants/dégradants de Matthias envers Harry. Donc si vous y êtes sensibles faites attention à vous, même si j'essaierai de prévenir au-dessus des chapitres concernés ♥
> 
> Cette fiction aborde le sujet du spectre de l'asexualité et plus particulièrement la demisexualité (puisque Harry s'identifie comme tel) puisque c'est un sujet qui me tient énormément à coeur et que je côtoie quotidiennement. Par ailleurs, si vous vous identifiez sur le spectre mais ne vous reconnaissez pas en Harry n'oubliez pas que chaque personne vit/ressent sa sexualité différemment et que cette dernière est fluide ❁ 
> 
> Après cette longue introduction, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)

Louis gémit en se réveillant.

Il tendit sa main à côté de lui pour attraper un oreiller et le plaquer contre son visage afin que la lumière du jour ne l’éblouisse pas. Cependant, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Il ouvrit à moitié son œil gauche et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu’il n’était pas dans son lit. Il s’était encore endormi dans le canapé du salon et en remuant légèrement il pouvait déjà ressentir des parties de son corps endolories.

Il grogna en se rendant compte que s’il y avait du soleil dans le salon c’était parce qu’il devait être vraiment tard dans la matinée. Il gémit d’autant plus lorsque son regard croisa l’horloge accrochée sur le mur de la cuisine qu’il pouvait entrapercevoir depuis le salon. Il allait se faire tuer. Par Liam pour avoir loupé ses cours ce matin, encore par lui en tant que capitaine de l’équipe de football car Louis avait déjà loupé vingt minutes de l’entraînement et par leur coach qui le menacerait de le mettre sur le banc de touche pour faire jouer des gens qui voulaient vraiment être à sa place et qui étaient investis.

Louis savait qu’il ne le ferait pas. Quand il n’était pas en retard, il était plutôt utile sur le terrain.

Il porta de nouveau un œil sur l’horloge pour calculer rapidement si cela valait la peine d’y aller. Il pouvait déjà sentir le regard pesant de Liam sur lui lorsqu’il traverserait le terrain. Néanmoins, c’était toujours préférable qu’il soit en retard plutôt qu’il loupe un entraînement important.

Il se prépara rapidement, enfilant directement sa tenue de sport pour ne pas perdre plus de temps dans les vestiaires. Il prit même le temps de s’arrêter à la machine à café du campus. Autant être en retard en pleine forme.

Il arriva en trottinant ayant préalablement jeté son gobelet dans la poubelle à l’entrée du terrain. Il put voir le coach jeter un œil à sa montre tout en soupirant.

Louis tenta de se soustraire au regard lourd de sens de Liam. Il pouvait imaginer d’ici ses lèvres pincées.

\- Tomlinson ! Cria le coach, comme tu as l’air en forme tu vas finir l’heure en courant autour du terrain.

Louis se retint de protester. Génial. S’il avait su, il n’aurait même pas pris la peine de se lever. 

Il tira sur son débardeur et trottina avec le moins d’enthousiasme qu’il pouvait feindre. Quand il passa à la hauteur de Liam il put voir qu’il arborait un minuscule sourire, semblant satisfait.

Le reste de l’équipe ricana également, faisant des commentaires sur le fait qu’il allait finir mauvais à louper tous les entraînements. Louis leva juste son majeur en réponse.

Quand il sentit le regard de l’entraîneur le suivre à chaque fois qu’il passait devant lui, Louis attendait une remarque qui ne semblait pas venir. Il mit cependant plus d’entrain à son exercice, évacuant toutes les tensions dans ses muscles.

Une fois l’heure finie, Louis traîna un peu sur le terrain vide avec le ballon caché sous les gradins entre ses pieds. Il s’entraîna du mieux qu’il put tout seul un moment, loupant même l’heure du déjeuner.

Une fois satisfait il se dirigea dans les vestiaires vides où il prit une douche.

En sortant de là, il alluma son portable qui semblait ne plus avoir de batterie. Il l’enfonça dans le fond de sa poche, son sac sur son épaule et s’apprêta à quitter cet endroit. Cependant, il entendit un bruit de claquement comme si quelqu’un tirait dans un ballon.

Il s’approcha dans le coin du terrain, en s’adossant au but de l’autre côté et regarda ce garçon aux cheveux chocolat bouclés tirer sans interruption dans une ligne de ballon devant lui. 

Louis ne put se retenir de rire légèrement devant le manque de coordination de cette personne. D’ailleurs cette dernière avait dû l’entendre car elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils avec une moue.

Louis plissa les yeux pour mieux la discerner. Il finit par laisser son sac au pied du but et s’avança vers la personne pour voir de qui il s’agissait.

À mi-chemin Louis reconnut le fils du coach. Il l’avait vu une fois à un entraînement venir chercher les clés du local de sport et repartir avec le coach un autre soir.

Il n’avait jamais vraiment fait attention. C’était il y avait un an maintenant. Même s’il avait changé, Louis ne pouvait pas oublier ses yeux grands et verts, ses cheveux encadrant son visage doucement, ses lèvres semblant faire la moue de manière permanente.

Cependant, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Louis n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce fut uniquement lorsqu’il croisa de plus près son visage qu’il comprit que c’était dans ses yeux. Ils étaient moins brillants peut-être.

\- Alors, amorça Louis avec un sourire, le fils du coach n’arrive même pas à mettre un but sans gardien ?

Il n’y avait aucune raillerie dans la voix de Louis. Il était simplement curieux. Il se demandait ce qu’il faisait là ? Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient légèrement, comme s’il essayait de contenir tout un tas d’émotions en lui.

\- Chacun son truc, fit-il en haussant simplement les épaules et envoyant son pied rencontrer un autre ballon.

Inutile de préciser où celui-ci avait atterri.

\- C’est quoi le tien ? s’enquit Louis en penchant la tête sur le côté en se mettant à sa hauteur à ses côtés.

Il sembla hésiter sur s’il devait le dire ou non. Louis put voir ça à la manière dont son pied hésita une fraction de seconde avant de partir vers l’avant.

\- Tout le monde n’est pas bon pour quelque chose, murmura-t-il comme s’il espérait qu’ainsi Louis ne l’entende pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, affirma doucement Louis en ne quittant pas son profil du regard. Ce n’est pas forcément pour un sport, un loisir, un art. Tout le monde a un truc. Certaines personnes ont juste le pouvoir de te faire sourire, d’autres de t’aider sans que tu aies besoin de leur demander, être de bon conseil ou même ne rien faire. Seulement être toi-même.

\- Parfois ce n’est pas suffisant d’être juste toi.

Louis allait protester. Mais il se rappela que Liam lui avait dit une fois de se taire et de laisser les gens tranquilles, qu’il ne pouvait pas aider tout le monde et qu’il y avait des barrières à l’intimité, des limites à ne pas franchir et sur ce terrain-là Louis était presque sûr qu’il devait en franchir actuellement. Alors il abandonna et préféra le faire sourire au moins une seconde.

\- Hey, Harry c’est ça ? essaya de se remémorer Louis.

Et avant même qu’il ne puisse répondre il tapa dans la dernière balle avant Harry pour la déloger de ses pieds. Cela n’eut que pour seul effet de le faire froncer les sourcils et accentuer sa moue. Ce n’était pas comme si Louis s’était attendu à ce qu’il veuille à tout prix la reprendre mais il ne c’était pas non plus attendu à ce que Harry reste simplement au milieu du terrain, les bras croisés sur son torse. Louis put noter un minuscule frémissement du coin de sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Louis fut pris au dépourvu.

\- J’ai eu entraînement, répondit-il incertain de la réponse à fournir.

\- Non, je veux dire, là, avec moi.

\- Parce que j’avais envie de te changer les idées, tu semblais préoccupé, fit précautionneusement Louis, pas sûr du mot à employer.

Il n’allait définitivement pas lui dire qu’il semblait triste.

\- Je n’étais pas préoccupé, protesta doucement Harry en regardant ailleurs.

Et seigneur ce mec ne savait pas mentir, soupira intérieurement Louis. Et il n’y avait pas que le fait qu’il fixait le sol, tout son être entier exsudait l’affabulation.

\- Pourtant tu fais le même froncement de sourcil que le coach quand j’arrive en retard.

Harry secoua la tête et ses boucles se déplacèrent dans le mouvement, dégageant un peu plus son visage.

\- Tu es donc responsable de ses rides ? l’accusa légèrement Harry, trop heureux de partir sur un autre sujet.

Louis leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

\- Et il est responsable de mes tympans abîmés par son usage abusif du sifflet.

Harry se mordit la lèvre du bas en levant le regard vers Louis.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me dire ça.

Et Louis inspira soudainement l’odeur du gazon en prenant conscience que s’il le disait à son père, il finirait probablement le reste de la saison dans les buts, là où il savait que Louis détestait être.

Et ça sembla satisfaire Harry qui laissa échapper un petit bruit proche du gloussement avant de se retourner et de tirer dans le ballon derrière lui.

Et il s’en alla ne regardant pas en arrière tandis que Louis restait les yeux fixer sur ledit ballon, au fond du filet, dans le but.

Il n’avait peut-être pas réussi à le faire sourire, mais au moins il lui avait changé les idées et c’était ça le plus important finalement.

*

Louis savait déjà qu’à la seconde où il passerait la porte, Liam l’attendrait penché sur un quelconque cahier.

Louis poussa la porte et laissa tomber son sac dans un coin de la pièce avant de lever les bras au ciel pour s’étirer. Sa nuit dans le canapé n’avait pas été une des meilleures.

Louis trouva exactement Liam là où il l’avait présumé, sur la table de cuisine, penché sur un devoir pendant que Louis pouvait sentir l’odeur du café qui filtrait dans la cafetière.

Louis prit la décision de parler avant lui pour clore le sujet qui planait le plus rapidement.

\- Je sais qu’il y a entraînement samedi matin, je serais à l’heure.

Liam ne leva pas la tête de sa feuille, griffonnant ses données dessus, plongé dans un calcul.

Louis n’avait pas particulièrement que Liam l’ignore. Même s’il savait qu’il le méritait.

\- Liam, je t’en prie, souffla Louis en prenant deux tasses dans une armoire pour leur servir le café.

Louis posa la tasse de Liam devant lui, prenant soin de ne pas se brûler, ni d’en renverser sur ses devoirs, mais assez fort pour lui faire lever la tête.

\- Je sais que tu n’aimes pas que je sorte la veille d’un entraînement.

Liam soupira en fermant son cahier et le poussant sur le côté.

\- Je n’aime pas que tu rentres en pleine nuit complètement déchiré, ce n’est pas pareil, précisa-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Louis ne répondit rien et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de Liam.

\- Tu parles en tant que capitaine ou ami ?

Liam pinça les lèvres avant de répondre :

\- En tant qu’ami. Tu passes plus de temps dehors que dans cet appartement ou en cours dernièrement. Je m’inquiète, fit-il en fronçant soucieusement les sourcils.

Louis lui offrit un sourire en coin, celui qu’il portait lorsqu’il voulait dédramatiser la situation.

\- Arrête de le faire dans ce cas. Je vais bien, détacha lentement Louis en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Liam.

Et c’était la stricte vérité. Il allait bien. Très bien.

Il se sentait juste un peu seul parfois, même s’il était entouré de beaucoup de personnes. C’était comme si elles n’étaient pas vraiment là. Qu’elles ne comptaient pas.

Louis se leva en avalant d’une traite son café et attrapa une boîte de biscuits - sûrement à Niall - traînant sur le comptoir et alla s’enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Samedi neuf heures ! lui cria une dernière fois Liam avant que sa porte ne se ferme.

*

Harry avait de la peinture plein les doigts. Elle était incrustée sous ses ongles, ses vêtements et même ses cheveux. Il avait beau la gratter elle ne partait pas. Et il y avait la forte odeur de térébenthine et de peinture à l’huile sur lui et dans tout l’atelier. Mais surtout, devant lui, il y avait toujours cette image sur son tableau qui ne voulait pas partir de sa tête. Il avait beau l’avoir recouverte entièrement de noire il pouvait encore sentir ce regard sur lui, ses bras tendus dans sa direction, son regard froid, ses lèvres plissées dans un sourire moqueur lui susurrer ces mots qui lui faisaient tellement mal au cœur.

Il prit la large toile entre ses bras et l’étreignit si fort qu’il était certain que sa peau serait marquée demain avec des ecchymoses de différentes tailles. Il s’entendait respirer et sentait des larmes chaudes goutter sur la peinture, laissant des traînés sur la peinture encore fraîche.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, la toile toujours fermement coincée entre ses bras. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui comme s’il voulait que chaque partie de son corps soit en contact avec ce tableau, qu’il s’incruste sous sa peau.

Même si elle le déchirait de l’intérieur, il la serrait contre lui comme s’il avait peur qu’elle disparaisse. Il la serrait comme un enfant serre sa peluche la nuit après un cauchemar. Elle le détruisait de l’intérieur mais il la gardait près de lui comme si elle était la seule chose rationnelle qui lui permettait de rester à la surface.

Il ne fallait que personne ne voit cette toile. Que personne ne puisse gratter la couche de peinture noire. Que personne ne trouve cette toile, surtout pas lui.

Il allait la brûler.

La réduire en cendres et oublier cette vision.

Ou peut-être qu’il allait juste la garder encore un peu. Il n’avait pas encore décidé.

*

Louis était à l’heure. Il était même cinq minutes en avance. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une seule main les fois où cela s’était produit. Il avait eu le droit à une nuée d’acclamation lorsqu’il était rentré dans les vestiaires.

Le coach n’avait rien dit de particulier, mais Louis savait qu’il était satisfait. Tout comme Liam qui n’avait pas eu besoin de le réveiller une bonne dizaine de fois avant son cours de huit heures.

Louis eut même le droit à leur pause. Parfois le coach lui disait qu’il n’était pas si fatigué puisqu’ il loupait la moitié de l’entraînement et devait donc continuer à être en mouvement sur le terrain.

Louis se laissa tomber sur un banc au milieu du gradin et se pencha pour récupérer une bouteille d’eau sous le banc devant lui. En se penchant pour la remettre à sa place il put entendre des pas dans son dos, comme si une personne assise plus haut descendait les gradins en passant par-dessus les bancs.

Au moment où Louis allait se retourner, Harry s’assit à ses côtés en regardant fixement devant lui. Louis put sentir par leur proximité la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps, alors il tourna sa tête pour le regarder et admira la courbe de sa mâchoire qui était un peu plus tendue que d’ordinaire.

\- Tu étais là depuis le début ? demanda Louis en fixant toujours son profil.

\- J’ai vu que tu étais arrivé à l’heure, oui.

Louis ouvrit la bouche mais un sourire prit finalement place et il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour le réprimer.

\- Tu es venu pour passer les sélections ? plaisanta Louis bien que celle-ci soit déjà passée.

\- Hey, protesta faiblement Harry, j’ai mis un but hier.

Louis regarda Liam qui parlait avec le coach au bord du terrain avant de reporter son regard sur Harry.

\- Un seul but ne garantit pas ton admission. Il n’y avait pas de gardien, ajouta Louis en passant une jambe par-dessus le banc pour mieux voir Harry.

\- De toute façon je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Louis se retint de demander. Il n’avait pas forcément envie de lui dire la raison de sa présence.

\- Si tu cherches ton père, il parle avec Liam, fit Louis en faisant un mouvement de tête sur le côté dans leur direction.

Harry tripota les bagues à ses doigts. Enlevant celle à son index pour la remettre aussitôt et la tourner autour de celui-ci. Il répétait ce mouvement inlassablement à tel point que Louis n’arrivait pas à lire l’inscription dessus ou discerner le motif.

\- Je suis juste venu me changer les idées.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu te cacher ici pour sécher, devant ton père ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et baissa sa tête en direction de ses mains de telle sorte que ses cheveux ne laissèrent apparaître aucune parcelle de peau de son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot. Et je ne sèche jamais, j’aime bien aller en cours, fit-il en haussant les épaules qui rencontrèrent la pointe de ses cheveux.

\- Tu es en quoi ?

\- En deuxième année de licence d’histoire de l’art et d’archéologie.

Louis n’était pas si étonné.

Il allait partir quand le coach siffla pour ramener tout le monde sur le terrain, cependant en se redressant il put apercevoir quelque chose dans les cheveux de Harry.

\- Je sais c’est quoi ton truc, fit Louis avec un sourire en haussant les sourcils.

Il enchaîna avant que Harry ne proteste en lui disant qu’il n’en avait pas.

\- Tu peins, affirma Louis sans l’once d’un doute

Harry sembla s’agiter en fixant ses mains de plus près comme si une tache de peinture serait présente sur ses jointures, mais rien.

\- Dans tes cheveux, l’aida Louis avant de se lever complètement.

Il put voir Harry enrouler une mèche de cheveux comme s’il allait l’arracher, mais il fit simplement glisser son ongle dessus jusqu’à déloger la particule de peinture sèche noire mêlée de bleu.

Louis se retourna pour de bon et rejoignit son équipe sur le terrain sous le regard perçant de Harry entre ses omoplates.

*

Louis tenait nonchalamment son plateau de la main gauche tandis qu’il envoyait un texto à Liam pour lui confirmer qu’il serait là dans quinze minutes pour la mise en place de la stratégie de leur prochain match.

Il laissa son regard balayer la cafétéria, mais celui-ci s’arrêta sur Harry. Il était allongé sur son bras de telle sorte que son visage était dissimulé, mais pas entièrement car il semblait regarder de l’autre côté de la vitre ce qui se passait dehors.

Quand Louis s’approcha sans qu’il ne l’ait ordonné à ses pieds, il put le voir réduire son beignet en charpie et que des frites molles et sûrement froides étaient étalées sur son plateau.

Pas tes affaires.

Mais il avait beau détourner le regard il finit par serrer ses dents l’une contre l’autre et alla à ses côtés pour lui retirer doucement l’écouteur qui allait de toute manière tomber d’ici peu.

Harry ne leva même pas la tête et Louis put voir qu’il le fixait dans le reflet de la vitre.

Louis laissa l’écouteur s’échouer dans son cou et s’assit en face de lui.

Harry se redressa partiellement pour laisser sa tête reposer dans la paume de sa main, mais ne regarda toujours pas Louis directement.

\- Tu as raté un examen ? essaya Louis en en mordant dans son sandwich.

Harry secouant la tête légèrement de manière à que si Louis n’était pas aussi concentré sur ses expressions cela aurait été imperceptible.

\- C’est juste que, commença Harry en parlant très bas au point où Louis dû se pencher légèrement en avant. Parfois ça ne va juste pas et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. C’est juste comme ça.

Louis n’y croyait pas. Évidemment que parfois on ne pouvait pas savoir précisément ce qui nous rendait triste, mais là, Harry semblait le savoir pertinemment, mais ne pas vouloir le dire ou se le dire à lui-même.

C’était très différent.

\- Tu devrais venir pour notre prochain match, ça te changerait les idées, proposa Louis en penchant la tête en direction de son épaule pour intercepter le regard de Harry. Niall sera là pour nous encourager, c’est impossible de ne pas sourire lorsqu’il est là, sourit Louis juste à l’évocation de son prénom.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai, fit distraitement Harry en écrasant une frite entre ses doigts.

Louis mastiqua lentement son pain tout en réfléchissant.

\- Tu n’aimes pas le football ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Louis jeta un œil à son portable il ne lui restait plus que quatre minutes.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ?

Harry le regarda de manière soupçonneuse.

\- Dix-sept heures.

Louis déverrouilla son portable et vérifia une information sur le site internet du campus.

\- Ce soir des étudiants font une exposition de peinture dans le gymnase.

Harry sembla tout à coup plus réceptif et intéressé par le sujet quoiqu’un minuscule sourire narquois pointa sur le bout de ses lèvres.

Louis sentit ses joues rougir, se sentant tout à coup idiot.

\- Tu le savais probablement, cependant.

Harry mordit sa lèvre pour réprimer son sourire narquois qui n’avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

\- Je le savais, admit-il. Je suis en option peinture.

Louis hocha la tête comme si cela était évident et ouvrit sa bouteille d’eau pour avaler une gorgée et dissimuler sa gêne.

\- Tu avais l’intention d’y aller ?

\- Juste y faire un saut, fit-il nonchalamment.

Louis regarda le plateau toujours intact de Harry.

\- Tu y exposes une toile ?

\- Non. C’est juste ceux en troisième année cette fois.

Louis referma sa bouteille toujours ouverte et chiffonna son emballage de sandwich, prêt à partir avant de se faire botter les fesses par Liam.

\- Préviens-moi si jamais tu exposes un jour, j’aimerais beaucoup voir ce que tu peins, sans vouloir te mettre une pression, le rassura Louis en reculant sa chaise. On se verra sûrement à l’expo, je n’ai rien avant mon dernier cours de gestion ce soir, ajouta Louis pour détourner le sujet des propres toiles de Harry.

Et au lieu de protestations Louis put voir un minuscule sourire étirer les coins des lèvres de Harry. Lentement, comme le lever du soleil. Et il savait qu’il avait fait la bonne chose.

Harry baissa son regard sur la table comme s’il était gêné que Louis puisse voir son sourire et ses yeux briller un peu plus. Son regard s’arrêta sur la main de Louis qui tenait son portable.

\- Tu veux qu’on se retrouve là-bas ? demanda Harry en le regardant pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes, droit dans les yeux. Je pourrais probablement te montrer le meilleur tableau de l’exposition.

Louis essaya d’oublier qu’il allait être une énième fois en retard et attendit que Harry extirpe son portable de sa poche où ses écouteurs étaient toujours branchés avant de lui tendre. Louis entra rapidement son numéro et laissa à Harry le soin d’entrer son prénom.

Harry récupéra son portable et le fixa tout en pinçant les lèvres comme s’il hésitait à demander.

\- En fait, je ne connais pas ton prénom ? fit-il incertain. Je veux dire tu ne me l’as jamais dit ? Je connais seulement ton nom, ça me semble impoli de juste écrire Tomlinson.

\- Tu peux écrire ce que tu veux, fit Louis en haussant les épaules tout en se baissant pour attraper son sac. Ou si tu y tiens juste Louis.

Il coinça son plateau contre son coude et se leva pour partir.

\- À tout à l’heure, le salua Louis en attrapant une frite sur son plateau et la porta à sa bouche en laissant en échange son muffin au chocolat sur celui de Harry. Il n’avait pas le temps de le manger et c’était sans doute la meilleure chose à manger dans cet endroit. Il ne le réduirait pas en charpie.

Il sortit de la cafétéria en marchant plus vite, en avalant avec une grimace la frite. Elle était définitivement froide et grasse.

*

Liam lui avait juste lancé un regard désespéré lorsqu’il était arrivé dix minutes en retard. Louis avait de la chance qu’il était le capitaine et assez gentil pour lui expliquer ce qu’il avait manqué le soir chez eux.

Une fois leur réunion finie, Louis avait instinctivement rejoint Liam pour se justifier.

\- J’étais à la cafétéria avec ce gars et je ne pouvais définitivement pas partir alors qu’il semblait aussi triste. Je voulais juste lui remonter le moral.

Liam lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- Je croyais que tu m’avais dit que tu arrêterais de vouloir aider toutes les personnes que tu croises.

\- C’est-ce n’est pas pareil d’accord ?

Liam sourit brièvement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, plus amusé qu’agacé.

\- Alors tu le draguais c’est ça qui t’a pris autant de temps ?

\- Je n’étais pas en train de le draguer, insista Louis, mais il put voir le sourire de Liam qui semblait franchement s’étendre. Peut-être qu’il a mon numéro, mais c’est juste pour l’exposition de ce soir, clarifia Louis en regardant en direction du gymnase où il pouvait déjà voir des personnes aménager la place.

\- Tu vas à l’exposition, répéta Liam pour lui-même comme s’il n’y croyait pas. Tu vas voir une exposition de peinture, fit-il incrédule.

\- Hey ! Protesta vivement Louis, je vais vraiment me vexer si tu répètes ça encore une fois, le prévint-il en le poussant à l’épaule pour le déséquilibrer.

\- Si ça ce n’est pas un plan pour le draguer.

\- Ce n’est pas un plan, soupira Louis en levant les yeux au ciel tellement fort que des taches noires restèrent quelques secondes devant ses yeux.

\- D’accord, mais ça y ressemble, insista-t-il plus pour titiller Louis qu’autre chose. Il a ton numéro.

Louis gémit de frustration. Liam devait avoir juste décidé de se venger de tous ses retards à répétition.

\- Premièrement, fit Louis en levant son index, Tu as également mon numéro, deuxièmement je t’ai déjà accompagné à une soirée que j’ai détestée pour te remonter le moral, et dernièrement, est-ce pour autant que je t’ai déjà sucé ? Non.

Liam grogna et Louis sourit, satisfait.

Liam détestait lorsqu’il parlait de cette manière. Louis le savait très bien et savait en user à bon escient.

Liam ne l’embêta plus avec ça, pour l’instant.

*

Louis regardait son portable en attendant un message de Harry. Il espérait sincèrement que celui-ci tienne sa promesse de lui montrer le meilleur tableau et ne le laisse pas tomber. Il s’appuya un peu plus contre le mur dans son dos et put sentir l’enduit granuleux érafler sa veste et son poignet gauche.

Louis leva les yeux pour regarder s’il voyait Harry à l’horizon, mais il ne fut qu’ébloui par le soleil dans son champ de vision. Il pouvait cependant entendre le flot d’étudiants déferler du bâtiment et rire le tout formant un brouhaha ambiant se mêlant au bruit de la brise.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main et le numéro inconnu s’avéra être celui de Harry qui lui disait qu’il arrivait, il était juste bloqué par le monde à l’intérieur.

Louis rangea son portable dans sa poche et s’efforça d’arrêter de fixer tous les étudiants en espérant croiser le regard de Harry.

Ce fut le crissement de chaussure sur les graviers qui le fit tourner la tête de l’autre côté pour voir Harry qui se tenait là, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- J’ai fait le tour, se contenta-t-il de dire en haussant légèrement les épaules devant l’air interrogateur de Louis.

Louis se décolla du mur et pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentit un peu nerveux. Il avait toujours les bons mots, il arrivait à dédramatiser presque toutes les situations, mais là... Il voulait tellement bien faire qu’il ne savait pas comment agir naturellement.

\- Alors, commença doucement Harry tandis qu’ils commençaient à se diriger vers l’entrée du gymnase. Tu aimes la peinture.

Louis entendit la voix incrédule de Liam dans sa tête plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas contre regarder des belles choses, mais parfois j’ai du mal avec les tableaux trop abstraits.

Harry ralentit un peu sa cadence comme s’il réfléchissait sérieusement.

\- Parce que tu ne vois pas où le peintre veut en venir ?

\- Plutôt parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vois est juste, ce que le peintre voulait vraiment transmettre.

Louis passa la porte du gymnase, Harry le suivant de près.

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance, fit Harry en secouant doucement la tête en se remettant à côté de Louis. Du moment qu’une œuvre te touche, que tu y trouves ta propre interprétation c’est le plus important. C’est ça ce que les artistes veulent. Toucher les personnes, peu importe la manière dont cela prend forme.

Louis n’avait jamais pensé à ça. Lui qui voulait tellement comprendre.

Harry attrapa la manche de veste de Louis et l’incita à le suivre vers un tableau qui était vraiment très abstrait pour Louis.

\- Tu vois quoi ? s’enquit Harry en se mettant derrière lui pour ne pas le déconcentrer.

\- Honnêtement, Louis ne voyait que des superpositions de taches, mêlées à plusieurs couleurs et plusieurs techniques de peinture. Rien de très réel.

Et le tableau n’avait pas de titre, rien pour l’aiguiller.

Il tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite et la gauche mais rien ne semblait ressortir de celui-ci.

Et puis il avait du mal à se concentrer il régnait encore une forte odeur de peinture, comme si certains tableaux n’avaient pas encore séché.

\- On dirait juste un maelström de couleurs qui pourrait représenter tous les sentiments qui existent ?

\- Regarde, l’incita Harry et posant fermement ses mains sur les épaules de Louis et le tirer en arrière, plus loin du tableau.

Louis tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer d’apercevoir Harry, mais ce dernier le maintenait dos à lui.

Louis porta ses yeux devant lui à nouveau et cette fois, un majestueux papillon se détachait sur le fond blanc de la toile.

Il fit un grand pas en avant pour voir s’il pouvait voir ce papillon en étant plus près, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de manière à être presque collé à la toile et c’est avec étonnement qu’il put distinguer les centaines de minuscules papillons collés les uns aux autres. Le rassemblement de centaines de minuscules papillons en créait un immense de loin. Louis était fasciné. Il avait envie de faire parcourir ses doigts sur la toile pour sentir la peinture, les endroits où celle-ci était plus épaisse, suivre les courbes que le pinceau avait réalisées.

Il avait l’impression que c’était important, que ça voulait dire quelque chose.

\- Comment-Comment tu as pu savoir ça ? fit Louis fébrile devant la découverte en se tournant vers Harry qui le regardait avec un petit sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

\- Parce qu’il m’a vu le peindre, fit un garçon qui venait d’arriver et qui posa un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

Louis le regarda un peu admiratif.

\- Zayn, fit-il en premier en tendant une main à Louis.

\- Louis, Zayn, mon colocataire et meilleur ami.

Louis essaya du mieux qu’il put de retenir son sourire lorsqu’il demanda à Harry :

\- Tu as vraiment essayé de m’impressionner avec un tableau dont tu connaissais déjà tous les secrets ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais sa voix ne sortie jamais.

\- Je suis le seul à connaître tous les secrets de ce tableau, fit Zayn en lui lançant un clin d’œil complice à Louis pour titiller la curiosité de Harry.

\- Ce qui fonctionna puisque Harry se tourna vers Zayn comme s’il voulait lui aussi en entendre plus.

Les gens peuvent y voir ce qu’ils veulent. Un amas de tous les sentiments qui peut exister. Un papillon, une énorme tache, des minuscules détails, rien, juste trouver ça beau ou moche. Si ça les touche un tant soit peu alors ça me va.

Zayn haussa les épaules et retira son bras d’autour de Harry.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il n’y a pas de titre ?

Zayn avança vers Louis pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu’il secouait négativement la tête avec un air de réflexion.

\- Parce que c’est impossible de coller une étiquette à Harry, fit-il avec un doux sourire, celui qu’on avait quand on repensait à un souvenir agréable.

Ledit Harry tourna directement la tête vers Zayn comme si ce dernier l’avait frappé en plein estomac, ce qui devait être le cas.

\- Tu... commença Harry sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

\- Je me suis inspiré de toi pour celle-ci, oui.

Et Harry semblait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, ou peut-être les larmes, il n’arrivait pas à dire. Il se nicha juste entre les bras de Zayn et Louis put voir son menton trembloter un peu. Il semblait extrêmement ému.

Il inspira fortement dans le cou de Zayn avant de se redresser et de s’éloigner de lui en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l’oreille.

Louis, lui fixait toujours ce tableau, comme s’il arrivait à tout voir, chaque détail, chaque imperfection, chaque fêlure, chaque sentiment et émotions qui s’en dégageait il pourrait comprendre Harry.

Mais pour l’instant Louis ne voyait qu’un immense papillon, avec une aile un peu tordue, qui battait précairement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préviens au cas où mais dans ce chapitre Matthias tient un comportement/propos dégradant envers Harry donc faites attention à vous si vous y êtes sensibles ♥
> 
> Bonne lecture !

\- Aloorrrssss, fit Liam en étirant volontairement le mot comme s’il allait en faire une phrase. L’exposition était cool ?

Louis lui jeta un regard torve, essayant de voir s’il y avait un sous-entendu caché.

Il n’y en avait pas.

\- Oui, et figure-toi que j’ai aimé, appuya Louis en se mettant devant lui en marchant à reculons.

Liam lui sourit d’un air amusé et passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés suite à la douche qu’il avait prise après leur entraînement.

Louis reçut une goutte d’eau froide sur la joue et l’essuya avant que celle-ci ne coule le long de son cou.

\- Tu as réussi à lui remonter le moral ?

Louis se remit à côté de Liam tandis que celui-ci répondait à un texto.

\- J’espère.

Louis haussa les épaules et remonta son sac sur son épaule par la même occasion.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais dit comment il s’appelait, se rendit compte Liam en rangeant son portable et portant toute son attention sur Louis.

\- Harry.

\- Harry ?..

\- Le fils du coach, clarifia Louis en observant attentivement la réaction de Liam.

Et celle-ci ne semblait pas bonne. Il grimaça, sa bouche se tordant en coin.

\- Tu peux carrément arrêter de le draguer.

Louis fronça les sourcils et tira sur le bracelet à son poignet.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne le draguais pas.

\- D’accord. Il a déjà un copain, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

À ces mots Louis leva les yeux au ciel devant l’insistance de Liam.

Harry n’en avait jamais parlé, pas que ce soit les affaires de Louis après tout.

\- Tu vois Matthias ? Le capitaine de l’équipe de basket ? ajouta Liam après un hochement négatif de la part de Louis.

Liam soupira et repassa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser de son front.

\- Grand, blond, il sourit tout le temps.

Louis ne voyait pas. Il ne cherchait pas à connaître tout le monde sur le campus.

Liam se rapprocha de lui et le prit par le bras pour se pencher et lui parler le plus discrètement possible à l’oreille tandis qu’il venait de dépasser le bâtiment des sciences.

\- Regarde sur notre gauche plus loin. C’est lui.

Louis ne le vit pas avant quelques secondes, pourtant Liam avait raison, il était vraiment très grand.

Il regarda dans la direction que Matthias regardait avec un immense sourire et il put voir Harry le rejoindre. Matthias passa immédiatement un bras sur les épaules de celui-ci et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue.

Ils allaient bien ensemble. Tellement que ça tordit un peu le ventre de Louis, mais ce n’était rien. Rien qui ne le regardait.

Plus il avançait dans leur direction, plus Louis se sentait mal.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n’avait pas menti à Liam. Il ne voulait pas draguer Harry. Il voulait juste le faire sourire. Et peut-être que c’était là son erreur, de ne pas avoir compris que vouloir faire sourire une personne véritablement était beaucoup plus significatif que la draguer.

Louis expira doucement par le nez et se colla un peu plus à Liam qui ne l’avait pas lâché.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur et que Louis croisa le regard de Harry, il put voir que celui-ci se rapetissa entre les bras de son copain, comme s’il voulait disparaître. Et ses yeux lui rappelèrent immédiatement les deux minuscules papillons de Zayn, au centre de sa toile, comme deux yeux tristes.

Louis avait un goût amer dans la bouche et il ne savait foutrement pas pourquoi.

Il devait abandonner. Ce n’était pas ses affaires si Harry avait un sourire faux qui semblait le seul à voir.

Peut-être que c’était ce qu’il voulait voir.

Peut-être que Harry était vraiment heureux avec son copain et qu’il était juste réservé.

Il aurait abandonné, vraiment, mais pas quand Harry semblait si triste entre les bras de son copain.

*

Harry n’aimait pas vraiment rester avec l’équipe de basket, mais son copain était capitaine et il devait les côtoyer presque tous les jours. Il ne se sentait juste pas à sa place parmi eux. 

C’était quelquefois étouffant de les voir tous interagir les uns avec les autres tout en les voyant l’ignorer consciemment.

Et ce soir était un de ces moments-là.

Matthias l’avait traîné dans un quelconque bar pour finir par l’abandonner dans un coin et aller au comptoir avec ses coéquipiers. 

Il soupira en s’enfonçant sur sa chaise et regarda d’un air suspicieux les taches collantes incrustées sur la table en bois.

Matthias finit par revenir un bon moment plus tard en tendant un verre à Harry qui détourna son regard pour ne pas croiser celui de son copain. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci y lise de l’agacement ou du reproche.

Ce n’était pas si terrible d’être abandonné dans le coin d’un bar alors qu’on ne voulait même pas être ici au départ.

Harry apporta son verre à ses lèvres et les trempa avant de grimacer. Il détestait la bière. Matthias semblait ne pas s’en soucier cependant.

Il finit par s’asseoir à côté de lui en passant son bras autour des épaules de Harry, naturellement.

\- Tu vas venir pour notre match de samedi ?

Harry sentit tous les regards se diriger vers lui, comme si tout le monde prenait enfin conscience qu’il était bien là avec eux.

\- Je ne sais pas, je dois encore rédiger un devoir pour lundi et je suis loin d’avoir terminé.

\- Tu viens samedi, tu pourras le faire dimanche.

Harry voulait protester. Il détestait quand Matthias faisait ça. Quand il décidait pour lui. Il aurait voulu lui demander à quoi cela servirait. Il allait juste jeter un coup d’œil dans les gradins pour voir si Harry était présent et ça s’arrêtait là. Il finissait toujours par partir aux vestiaires après le match et Harry attendait comme un idiot qu’il sorte dans les gradins. De plus, s’il ne partait pas fêter leur victoire avec ses potes, il était juste déjà parti sans prévenir Harry.

Harry s’écarta un peu plus de Matthias et celui-ci le regarda en coin avant de le lâcher et de lever les yeux au ciel tout en repartant en direction du bar.

Et Harry savait que cette fois il ne reviendrait pas avant d’être tellement éméché au point de ne plus marcher droit.

Parfois, Harry avait envie de partir, personne ne s’en rendrait compte, mais il ne le faisait pas. Il veillait sur Matthias, s’assurait de le reconduire chez lui à pied ou du moins de s’assurer qu’il prenait le bon bus. C’était pourquoi il sirotait des boissons non alcoolisées trop sucrées avec des parasols ridicules et des fruits confits.

Et ce soir-là en allant commander une de ces boissons, il crut apercevoir une tête familière. Ce fut uniquement lorsque celui-ci leva son bras pour faire signe à quelqu’un que Harry reconnut Louis par un de ses tatouages.

Et rien que cela, ça le fit se sentir un peu mieux. Cette soirée devenait un peu moins pourrie. 

Il n’osa pas aller lui parler. Il ne l’avait pas fait depuis l’exposition. Il avait la constante impression d’être ennuyeux.

Il resta accoudé au bar à fixer les gestes rapides et précis du barman. Il sursauta légèrement quand quelqu’un se mit à côté de lui pour attirer l’attention du barman. Il reconnut Louis bien avant que son corps frissonne dû à l’effleurement de leur bras peau contre peau.

Harry lui jeta un regard nerveux et Louis dû sentir son regard puisqu’il tourna la tête lentement pour le regarder à son tour après avoir demandé un verre.

Quand il reconnut Harry, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et Harry put voir ses yeux se plisser un peu et pétiller.

\- Hey Harry, je ne savais pas que tu venais ici ! s’exclama Louis de manière à ce que Harry puisse l’entendre par-dessus la musique.

Harry haussa les épaules en faisant tourner le liquide coloré dans son verre.

\- Je suis venu avec l’équipe de basket.

Louis se pencha vers lui, comme s’il n’avait pas bien entendu avant de hocher la tête et de chercher circulairement où ils pouvaient bien être.

\- Ils sont dehors, trouva utile de le prévenir Harry en pointant vaguement la porte qui menait à l’extérieur.

Louis fronça les sourcils puis un sourire reprit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors tu veux bien traîner avec l’équipe de basket et aller à leur match, mais pas venir à ceux de l’équipe de football ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de rougir faiblement, mais cela aurait très bien pu se confondre avec les lumières du bar.

\- Je n’aime pas tellement aller aux matchs de basket non plus, confia Harry en baissant la tête et regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

Louis s’empara de sa boisson sur le comptoir et attrapa le coude de Harry pour traverser la foule de personnes qui dansait et se dirigea vers les tables dans le coin où ils pourraient mieux s’entendre.

Harry bifurqua à la dernière minute pour attirer Louis vers la table où il était plus tôt.

Harry se glissa sur une chaise et s’empressa d’entasser tous les verres vides sur le côté de la table pour faire de la place.

Louis s’assit en face de lui et le remercia d’un minuscule sourire.

\- Si tu n’aimes pas le basket pourquoi tu vas aux matchs ?

Harry ne voulait pas lui dire qu’il y allait pour Matthias. Il pouvait très bien ne pas y aller, il aurait juste à endurer des remarques et de devoir s’expliquer à chaque fois que Matthias le déciderait. Alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de laisser le silence répondre à sa place.

Pendant un moment Louis mordilla sa lèvre comme s’il réfléchissait.

\- Tu ne viens pas aux matchs de football parce que ton père est le coach ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête, un peu amusé.

\- Même s’il sait que je n’aime pas particulièrement le foot et me demanderait qui j’étais venu voir jouer.

Louis mordit sa lèvre comme s’il se retenait de poser une question. Harry pouvait parier qu’elle était en lien avec Matthias. Il apprécia qu’il ne lui pose pas.

Harry aimait regarder Matthias jouer, voir son sourire quand il mettait un panier, le voir rire avec ses amis et se démener pour gagner. Parfois même sentir le regard furtif de Matthias comme s’il s’assurait qu’il était toujours là et qu’il avait vu cette passe remarquable.

Mais ça s’était avant. Maintenant, rien n’était plus pareil.

\- Zayn te prend souvent pour inspiration ? demanda Louis en sortant Harry de ses pensées.

\- Pas que je sache, fit Harry en réfléchissant sérieusement. Il préfère s’inspirer de plein de choses diverses. Une fois il est même venu dans ce bar pour s’inspirer de l’ambiance. Il est tellement étrange. Je lui ai dit d’aller observer des spectacles de danses et pas des gens bourrés qui se frottent l’un contre l’autre ou manquent de tomber à chaque pas.

Louis tourna sa tête en direction de la piste de danse et Harry put observer la ligne de sa mâchoire ciselée. Il adorait la peindre. Il reporta son regard sur la piste de danse et se remémora la seule et unique fois où Matthias l’avait emmené danser sur leur chanson préférée. Harry s’en souviendrait pour toujours.

Matthias l’avait invité dès qu’il avait entendu les premiers accords. Il avait escorté Harry jusqu’à la piste et l’avait fait danser jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus de souffle et n’ait plus aucune notion du jour ou de son prénom. Il pouvait presque encore sentir le souffle de Matthias sur le haut de sa tête, puis dans son cou, la pression de ses doigts sur les os de ses hanches, son sourire naissant contre son oreille quand il lui chuchotait qu’il l’aimait.

Ça manquait à Harry.

Harry se racla la gorge en se rendant compte que Louis avait sûrement dû lui dire quelque chose et qu’il était trop ancré dans ses souvenirs pour l’avoir entendu.

\- Tu devrais aller danser, réitéra Louis doucement d’une manière qui laissait sous-entendre qu’il avait remarqué le regard de Harry.

Harry n’était pas sûr de le vouloir. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Louis était là avec lui. Après tout ce n’était pas comme s’il était une personne extravertie ou encore de bonne compagnie. Il était là sans l’être vraiment.

Harry allait lui répondre quand un bras autour de ses épaules et un nez froid dans son cou le coupèrent dans son élan.

Harry reconnut immédiatement le toucher de Matthias. Un peu ferme, mais toujours tendre. Mais également par son odeur, même si celle-ci était mêlée à l’odeur d’alcool ce soir.

Il attrapa la main de Matthias qui pendait sur son épaule et la coinça entre ses mains pour la réchauffer.

Il put sentir le souffle de Matthias sur son oreille avant même qu’il ne parle.

\- Tu viens danser ?

Et Harry se figea avant même que son cerveau ne comprenne l’information tandis que Matthias lui prit la main pour le lever.

Il porta son regard sur Louis comme pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas rêvé et ce dernier lui fit un clin d’œil pour le pousser à y aller.

Harry suivit Matthias tandis que ce dernier se frayait un chemin sur la piste de danse.

Il plaqua immédiatement Harry contre lui et pressa un peu trop fort ses mains sur ses hanches. Harry grimaça légèrement, mais ne se plaignit pas et accrocha ses bras derrière la nuque de son copain.

Mais ce soir il ne semblait pas vouloir ça. Il pressa plus fort Harry contre son corps et celui-ci fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension.

Matthias s’empara de ses lèvres sans douceur et chercha immédiatement sa langue, la suçant durement. Harry se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, s’accrochant précairement aux larges épaules de Mathias pour garder l’équilibre.

Matthias relâcha sa bouche et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres rouges et humides. Il fourragea sa main dans les cheveux de Harry et tira légèrement dessus pour faire basculer sa tête vers l’arrière. Puis il suça la fine peau de son cou.

Harry essaya de se dégagea en comprenant qu’il avait trop bu, mais Matthias ne semblait pas l’entendre de cette oreille. Il descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Harry pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Et à ce moment même Harry eut envie de pleurer. Il se sentait mal. Il gigota pour se déloger de l’étreinte de son copain, mais celui-ci en profita pour se mettre dans son dos et de le ceinturer à la taille pour le garder contre lui.

Harry pouvait sentir les larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Il voulait s’enfuir, déconnecter son cerveau. La musique bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et le rendait encore plus confus. Elle résonnait au loin comme s’il s’était déjà replié dans son propre corps.

Il voulait que quelqu’un vienne et le prenne dans ses bras et qu’il lui dise que ça allait. Que ce n’était pas de sa faute, que ce n’était pas lui le problème.

À travers son regard brouillé Harry put voir Louis toujours assis à la table et il pria pour qu’il tourne la tête vers lui.

Harry pouvait toujours sentir les mains de Matthias descendre plus bas, sa bouche dans son cou remonter vers son oreille.

Il était pathétique.

Les lèvres incarnates, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges, le regard fiévreux et humide et les mains de Mathias parcourant son corps.

Il put distinctement entendre la bouche de celui-ci s’ouvrir contre son oreille, sentir sa main sur la couture de son pantalon et le regard de Louis le brûler littéralement, le transpercer.

\- Tu ressembles à une pute.

Une larme dévala la joue de Harry puis il ne sentit que du vide et il respira de nouveau. 

Matthias était parti.

Il resta planté là, incapable de bouger son regard toujours profondément ancré dans celui de Louis.

Et il put voir à la tristesse dans ceux de ce dernier que ce n’était pas normal qu’il se sente aussi mal à cet instant.

*

Louis resta figé lui aussi.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas détacher son regard de Harry.

Il y avait tellement de détresse qui émanait de son corps.

Elle criait littéralement et semblait aimanter le regard de Louis sur chaque fibre qui constituait Harry. Mais surtout sur ses yeux. C’était comme d’immenses gouffres sans fond qui semblaient pouvoir aspirer encore et encore le néant.

Le regard de Harry était comme des mots.

Et seul Louis semblait être conscient de cela.

Il vit quelqu’un pousser Harry en passant à côté de lui et celui-ci ne protesta pas, ni ne sembla lutter. Son corps se tourna légèrement sur le côté, mais Louis ne pouvait pas lâcher ses prunelles, même les gens passant devant n’enlevaient pas cette intensité.

Louis avala d’un coup ce qui était dans son verre, se leva et avança jusqu’à Harry sur la piste de danse.

Il ne savait foutrement pas ce que Matthias lui avait dit avant de le planter sur la piste pour que Harry soit aussi dévasté et à la fois inerte. C’était comme s’il avait réussi à briser quelque chose à l’intérieur de Harry, qui avait volé en un million d’éclats et que ces particules s’enfonçaient à vif dans sa chair de l’intérieur et semblaient désespérément vouloir s’échapper et percer sa peau.

Et ça heurta Louis de plein fouet d’à quel point de près le regard de Harry était encore plus triste. Et putain. Pourquoi était-il le seul à voir cela ?

Il essaya d’obtenir l’attention de Harry en effleurant le bout de ses doigts qui pendaient mollement le long de son corps, mais celui-ci fixait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

\- Harry ? tenta Louis en posant son pouce et son index sur la mâchoire de Harry pour essayer d’attirer son attention.

Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Tu veux sortir prendre l’air ? proposa-t-il en prenant entièrement la main de Harry entre les  
siennes comme pour les réchauffer, parce que Harry semblait tellement froid. Mais cela devait uniquement s’appliquer de l’intérieur se dit Louis au contact tiède de la main de ce dernier.

Louis fit mine de l’emmener en dehors de la foule et Harry se mit à s’agiter en secouant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Hey, ça va aller d’accord ? le rasséréna Louis en massant l’intérieur de la paume de sa main de son pouce.

Et Louis eut l’impression que Harry allait s’effondrer là, devant lui.

Et cela se confirma quand il put voir ses yeux s’embuer et qu’il battit furieusement des paupières pour chasser ses larmes.

Louis tendit son pouce et arrêta le cheminement de la première comme s’il savait que si celle-ci descendait plus bas, une dizaine d’autres auraient suivi.

\- Tu veux que j’aille te chercher à boire ?

\- Je... chuchota Harry en regardant vers le bas. Je veux resta là, déclara-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Louis.

Et Louis comprit qu’il avait peur de croiser Matthias s’il bougeait. Et que là, impliquait que Louis reste avec lui.

Louis lâcha la main de Harry qu’il tenait toujours et se recula d’un pas pour prendre du recul et essayer de déterminer le plus discrètement possible si Matthias était encore dans les parages.

Cependant, Harry darda son regard sur la main de Louis comme s’il attendait quelque chose qui ne se passait pas.

Louis le regarda avec une lueur interrogative.

Harry renifla fortement et appuyant ses paumes de mains contre ses paupières.

Il attrapa timidement la main de Louis qui le tenait quelques minutes auparavant et la garda dans la sienne.

Louis cessa de respirer un instant.

\- Tu veux bien... danser avec... moi ? fit difficilement Harry tandis que Louis lut plus sur ses lèvres que ne l’entendit en réalité.

Et il n’eut pas besoin d’attendre plus longtemps pour que Louis l’encercle et se rapproche de lui et les balance au rythme de leur propre musique.

Harry finit par se courber et nicher sa tête dans le cou de Louis et celui-ci ne sut pas vraiment si c’était une larme qui avait dévalé son cou puis sa clavicule ou juste son imagination.

*

Le bar allait bientôt fermer et Louis n’avait plus vu signe de Matthias. Ni d’aucun basketteur. C’était quelle sorte de connard de blesser son copain et de le laisser seul dans un bar ? Louis avait envie de lui envoyer son ballon en pleine face pour écraser son putain de sourire trop grand.

Harry dormait à moitié sur son épaule, sa tête menaçant de glisser dans le vide.

\- Harry ? murmura-t-il en le secouant par l’épaule. Je vais appeler un taxi. Tu rentres chez toi ?

\- Matt, marmonna faiblement Harry à contre cœur.

\- Zayn est chez toi ? essaya-t-il de nouveau en maintenant la tête de Harry entre ses paumes pour qu’elle reste droite.

\- Non. Pas les clés. Devait dormir chez Matt, plus près.

Louis grogna en laissant son regard parcourir la table à la recherche du portable de Harry.

\- Il n’est pas chez lui, soupira doucement Harry, sa respiration s’accélérant tout de même.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir là-bas.

Harry dû faire un effort surhumain pour se redresser et regarder Louis, essayant de se tenir éveillé.

\- Il ne sera pas là je te dis, insista Harry en se levant et attendant visiblement que Louis le laisse passer. Je vais prendre le bus de nuit.

\- Harry, tenta Louis une fois qu’il l’ait laissé passer, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire faiblement en le remerciant pour ce soir. Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras rentré.

\- Je le ferai. Et merci, pour la danse, ça faisait longtemps…

Et Louis ne sut pas si sa phrase était finie ou s’il avait volontairement omis la suite puisqu’il partit sans un regard en arrière, la démarche incertaine et fatiguée.

Et Louis eut comme l’impression qu’il aurait dû le retenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous commencez à mieux cerner mes personnages ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et vous en découvrirez un peu plus !
> 
> Je ne sais pas encore lorsque je posterai le prochain chapitre comme je repars en poste de nuit et que donc je serai décalée, mais je poste toujours un lien sur mon Twitter (BleuCeleste_) si vous voulez être informé.e.s et parfois je préviens même à l'avance mon avancé dans la correction du chapitre :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Harry était fatigué. Il était rentré cette nuit à l’appartement de Matt à l’aide de la clé cachée dans la boîte aux lettres que Matthias ne fermait jamais. Sans surprise il n’était pas rentré.

Harry s’était laissé échouer dans le canapé, il n’avait pas envie de dormir dans le lit où il y aurait l’odeur de Matt partout.

Il avait émergé vers onze heures et toujours pas de signe de ce dernier.

Harry s’étira et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de la cuisine pour faire entrer l’air frais et le soleil. Il noua rapidement ses cheveux sur le sommet de son crâne en demi-chignon, il n’avait même pas tenté de dénouer tous les nœuds dans ceux-ci. Il enfila son jeans de la veille, mais laissa son tee-shirt en boule au sol pour aller dans la chambre de Matt et lui en prendre un simple, noir, un peu trop grand pour lui.

Harry passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour asperger son visage. Il prendrait une douche en rentrant chez lui. Matt n’aimait pas vraiment qu’il prenne son gel douche.

Harry ouvrit le frigo et attrapa une bouteille de lait à moitié vide. Il l’inspecta suspicieusement avant de déterminer qu’il était préférable de ne pas l’utiliser. Il la vida dans l’évier et en prit une autre ainsi que tous les autres ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des crêpes.

Il savait que Matt aimait ça.

Il prépara déjà des cachets d’aspirine et un verre d’eau sur la table pour quand celui-ci rentrerait, les yeux à moitié fermés, se plaignant de la lumière trop vive et de son mal de crâne.

Harry finissait de presser son orange quand il entendit Matt pousser la porte de l’appartement. Il ne sembla pas étonner de voir Harry s’affairer dans la cuisine et prit directement son aspirine et de l’eau, habitué à ce que tout soit prêt ainsi.

Matt partit dans la salle de bain et Harry put entendre l’eau couler et il se détendit un peu. Il appréhendait le retour de Matt. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui s’était passé la veille.

Matt était-il trop bourré et ses mots avaient dépassé ses pensées ? Peut-être même ne s’en rappelait-il plus ?

Ce n’était pas si grave n’est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi cela compressait un peu plus le cœur de Harry quand il entendait encore et encore ses mots chuchotés à son oreille ?

Il fut coupé par ses pensées quand Matt sortit, fraîchement lavé et habillé.

Harry put voir qu’il lui lança un regard un coin tandis qu’il enlevait la crêpe de la poêle.

\- Tu es obligé de toujours traîner comme si tu n’avais rien à te mettre ?

Harry cligna des yeux, déterminant s’il avait bien entendu.

\- Pardon ? fit-il un suspendant son geste, sa louche arrêtée au-dessus de sa poêle.

\- Tu verrais ton tee-shirt, on dirait que tu l’as eu dans une friperie.

\- C’est le tien, pointa Harry et fronçant les sourcils, mais il le lissa quand même pour le défroisser.

C’est vrai qu’il semblait difforme sur lui, un peu délavé et agrandi d’avoir été trop tiré, mais il ne pensait pas mériter cette remarque désobligeante.

\- Et tes cheveux, ajouta-t-il en agitant sa main. Tu ne peux pas les couper ?

Harry ne bougea plus jusqu’à ce qu’il entende un bruit de crépitement à cause de la louche de pâte qu’il avait laissé tomber à moitié dans la poêle à moitié sur le gaz.

\- Tu n’as pas honte que les autres te voient comme ça ? claqua-t-il en attrapant sa clé de voiture accrochée sur une plaque de bois que Harry avait peinte. Et nettoie-moi ce bordel, dit-il quand Harry ne réagit toujours pas.

Harry s’empressa d’éteindre le gaz et rattrapa Matt dans le hall d’entrée.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? Je t’ai fait des crêpes.

Matt sembla agacé d’être retenu, alors il finit de lacer rapidement sa chaussure et s’avança vers Harry pour l’embrasser sur le front.

\- Laisse-les de côté je les mangerai plus tard.

Harry l’observa passer sa veste sur ses épaules avant de tortiller nerveusement ses doigts entre eux.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Au Starbucks. J’ai un débriefing de dernière minute avec l’équipe, je dois vraiment y aller.

Il dut sûrement voir l’air penaud de Harry puisqu’il lui dit :

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Je rentrerai dans l’après-midi.

\- Je vais juste rentrer voir Zayn je suppose.

Matt hocha la tête avant d’ouvrir la porte et de faire demi-tour pour coincer la mâchoire de Harry entre sa main et de déposer rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- À demain, pour le match, lui rappela-t-il avant de quitter définitivement l’appartement.

Harry n’était plus sûr de vouloir y aller.

Et retourna dans la cuisine et attrapa la louche encore dégoulinante de pâte et la jeta contre le mur en face de lui.

Il se sentait putain de misérable.

Il ne savait foutrement pas ce qui n’allait pas entre lui et Matt.

C’était de sa faute.

Il resta sur le sol de la cuisine pendant plusieurs heures sans bouger et quand il bougea enfin, il se rendit compte que Matt n’était même pas rentré dans l’après-midi. Il nettoya tout le désordre et emporta la moitié des crêpes pour Zayn et lui.

Au moins Zayn serait content.

*

Harry était enfoncé dans le canapé, un coussin entre ses bras et regardait Zayn engouffrer la moitié de sa crêpe dans sa bouche.

\- Tu trouves que je devrais couper mes cheveux ? fit distraitement Harry en tirant sur une mèche jusqu’à l’étirer entièrement.

Zayn mâcha lentement avant de déglutir et de se tourner vers Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu les adores comme ça.

Harry haussa les épaules en triturant un fil dépassant du coussin.

\- On m’a dit qu’ils étaient un peu longs…

Zayn soupira en attrapant la main de Harry pour qu’il le regarde.

\- Matthias t’a dit ça ?

\- Non, rétorqua Harry en évitant consciemment le regard de Zayn.

Il ne voulait pas l’inquiéter.

Il savait déjà que Zayn ne portait pas spécialement Matthias dans son cœur, il ne voulait pas lui donner une autre raison de le détester.

\- Ils sont bien, le rassura Zayn en passant sa main à travers les mèches emmêlées de Harry. Je peux te les coiffer si tu veux, proposa-t-il en grattant son cuir chevelu.

Harry se détendit au contact et hocha la tête.

Zayn se leva et partit dans la salle de bain.

Harry posa ses yeux sur la télévision qui diffusait un de ces programmes que Zayn regardait parfois, mais il reporta vite son regard sur son ami lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain avec un peigne et ce sérum qui rendait ses cheveux brillants et doux.

Harry alla directement chercher le contact de Zayn quand celui-ci le fit se tourner et s’installa derrière lui pour lui enlever délicatement les quelques nœuds dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors, tu as revu ce Louis ?

Harry rentra un peu sa tête dans ses épaules à l’appellation de ce nom, mais fit comme si cela ne l’avait pas affecté.

\- Une fois.

\- Tu comptes le revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, grimaça Harry en sentant un nœud céder enfin. Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de le revoir. Ou même si lui le veut.

Harry ne voulait pas faire face à son regard interrogateur, ses yeux transperçants qui semblaient pouvoir voir au-delà de ce qu’il montrait, de ce qu’il était.

Il se sentait si mis à nu sous ses yeux bleus. Il détestait ça. Il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait littéralement ramper sous sa peau et découvrir tous ses secrets.

Mais d’un autre côté, être avec lui était apaisant. Il se sentait bien.

\- Il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non ! s’empressa-t-il de répondre. C’est moi. C’est ma faute.

Zayn ne bougea plus ses mains pendant quelques secondes avant de lisser les cheveux de Harry de sa main.

\- Je suis sûr que non, fit prudemment Zayn.

Harry ne répondit rien. L’odeur du sérum que Zayn appliquait sur ses cheveux emplit ses narines et le rassura en un sens.

Une fois fini, Zayn frotta ses mains sur son jeans et se leva pour s’accroupir devant Harry qui avait la tête baissée.

\- Harry, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Zayn glissa ses mains sur celle de Harry.

\- J’ai l’impression d’être un fardeau, il s’inquiète pour moi.

\- Il te l’a dit ?

\- Non, souffla Harry en gigotant mal à l’aise.

\- C’est parce qu’il se soucie de toi. Tu ne peux pas l’empêcher de ressentir ça.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’il le fasse, protesta vainement Harry. Il avait l’air tellement... mal. Je ne veux plus qu’il ressente ça. Jamais. Pas pour moi.

\- Pourquoi il était dans cet état ? Harry ? reprit Zayn après que celui-ci avait fermé trop longtemps les yeux.

\- Je crois que je-je pleurais. Je ne sais plus.

Zayn enlaça Harry et le tira contre lui dans son étreinte.

\- Tu aurais dû m’appeler, chuchota-t-il contre les cheveux de Harry.

\- Je ne pouvais pas. J’étais dans un bar que je ne connaissais pas et je n’avais pas mon portable.

\- Tu étais avec qui ? s’enquit Zayn en se reculant et fronçant les sourcils.

Harry mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, peu enclin à donner une réponse, mais il n’en avait pas besoin puisque Zayn semblait avoir la réponse.

\- Matthias, comprit-il, sa voix se faisant plus dure. Il faisait quoi pendant ce temps ?

\- Il était dehors, avoua Harry de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Désolé, j’aurais dû t’appeler c’était ma faute.

\- Non, Harry. Regarde-moi. Ce n’était pas ta faute. Matthias aurait dû être là.

\- Il était avec ses amis, le défendit Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais ? insista Zayn.

Et Harry était presque sûr de ce qu’il cherchait à faire. Il appuyait là où il savait que Harry céderait. Pas parce qu’il voulait à tout prix la réponse, mais parce qu’il savait que Harry se sentirait mieux après l’avoir dit à voix haute.

\- Je ne veux pas le dire, renifla Harry en fermant les yeux et secouant la tête.

\- Matthias t’a dit quelque chose ?

Harry essaya de pousser Zayn par les épaules, il avait l’impression d’être oppressé.

\- Il avait bu, lâcha enfin Harry dans un sanglot. C’est moi. Il m’a vu avec Louis et je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Au regard que Zayn lui renvoyait il savait pertinemment qu’il lui mentait, mais il semblait soulagé que Harry lui ait avoué tout ça.

\- C’est bon, c’est rien Haz, vient là, l’invita Zayn en attrapant les poignets de Harry et le tira contre son torse.

Harry resta un bon moment entre les bras de Zayn tandis que ce dernier passait sa main dans toute la largeur de son dos pour le rassurer.

C’était confortable, rassurant et chaud.

Il ne voulait plus bouger avant au moins un siècle.

\- Je suis sûr que Louis ne t’en veut pas, murmura-t-il enfin après ce long silence.

Harry émit un bruit étouffé contre l’épaule de Zayn pour lui dire qu’il l’avait bien entendu.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi au match de demain ?

Et Harry se dit qu’il avait de la chance d’avoir Zayn dans sa vie.

\- Je ne sais pas si j’ai encore envie d’y aller.

\- D’accord, tu me diras si tu y vas.

Harry expira lentement et ferma les yeux, somnolant sur l’épaule de Zayn.

*

Harry restait planté devant le gymnase tandis que les gens affluaient autour de lui avec leurs banderoles, leur maillot pour l’équipe qu’il soutenait.

Il se sentait en décalage.

Tout autour de lui était joyeux, vivant et lui se torturait à savoir s’il devait entrer.

Il n’avait même pas prévenu Zayn qu’il venait au match de Matthias. Il ne voulait pas le déranger.  
Harry se mordit l’ongle de son pouce avant de se résoudre à suivre le flot d’étudiant entrer à l’intérieur.

Il reconnut des habitués et des supporters de l’équipe et dès qu’il trouva une place dans les gradins il se sentit encore plus pas à sa place. Pourtant il était venu des dizaines de fois ici, à cette même place. C’était juste qu’au fil des années il aimait moins ça.

Quand l’équipe arriva Harry repéra immédiatement Matt, pas parce qu’il était le plus grand de l’équipe, mais parce qu’il attirait toujours le regard de Harry peu importe où il se trouvait. 

Harry se surprit à sourire doucement. Il aimait tellement le voir avec cet air déterminé.

Il ne le lâcha pas du regard le temps qu’il s’installa sur le cercle central du terrain. Et tous les bruits autour de lui se turent. Harry pouvait voir la mâchoire de Matt se contracter et juste avant que l’arbitre ne se place lui aussi sur le centre du terrain.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer sur lui-même quand il croisa le regard vert brillant de Matt.

Il le regardait.

Ça n’avait peut-être duré qu’une infime seconde avant que l’arbitre envoie le ballon et qu’un membre de leur équipe s’en empare, mais Harry avait toujours son regard fixé sur le vide au milieu du terrain, les yeux de Matt toujours posés sur lui comme un souvenir.

Harry se força à reporter son regard sur le présent, mais il n’y arrivait pas vraiment.

Harry n’y arrivait pas aujourd’hui.

Il se sentait emprisonné. Par ce regard, par ces yeux gris.

_Tu ressembles à une pute._

Harry frissonna violemment.

Sa peau le démangeait, il avait envie de sortir de là, d’ici. Il frotta nerveusement son bras jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne rouge.

Il se força à se calmer en respirant doucement par le nez.

Il ne le pensait pas.

Matt l’aimait.

Alors pourquoi il voulait tant être partout à la fois sauf ici ?

Il tint les premières minutes de la mi-temps avant de se lever et de simplement partir d’ici. 

C’était plus facile sachant que le regard de Matt ne le suivrait pas.

Avec un peu de chance il ne remarquerait pas son absence. Il ne faisait plus particulièrement attention à ça.

Une fois la porte poussée, la bouffée d’air qu’inspira Harry réussit entièrement à l’apaiser.

Il marcha en secouant ses mains comme si celles-ci étaient remplies de fourmillements.

Louis.

Il pouvait entendre les cris d’encouragements du stade un peu plus loin derrière le gymnase.

Louis était en train de jouer.

Harry déglutit difficilement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tirant presque dessus. Il se dirigea vers le stade tout en contournant la salle de sport, comme si quelqu’un pouvait l’apercevoir.

Il arriva sur les côtés des gradins et observa le terrain fraîchement tondu. Il n’aperçut pas immédiatement Louis. Il n’était pas grand comme Matt, ni aussi magnétique, mais il était énergique, souriant et toujours aussi authentique.

Il resta planté sur le côté du terrain et ne voyait que la moitié du terrain, mais il se sentait tellement mieux ici que là-bas.

Il se sentait moins pris au piège, moins surveillé.

Il put entendre l’arbitre siffler et avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qui se passe l’équipe sortit du terrain et avança droit dans la direction de Harry.

Il n’eut pas le temps de trouver une échappatoire et il fut trop tard lorsqu’il entendit Louis l’appeler.

Il trottina dans sa direction, visiblement pas assez fatigué de la première partie de son match.

\- Tu es venu ? fit-il en lui souriant doucement comme s’il n’y croyait pas.

Et Harry n’eut pas le cœur de le contredire, pas quand son sourire atteignait ses yeux de cette façon.

\- Pas au bon moment apparemment.

Harry regarda en direction du terrain vide.

\- C’est la mi-temps, expliqua Louis. On va bientôt revenir. Tu restes ?

Et il y avait tellement d’espoir dans sa voix, sa façon de pencher la tête sur le côté et ses cils de balayer doucement ses pommettes.

Et Harry ne voulait pas retourner au match de basket.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester.

\- Euh…

\- Harry ?

Harry se tourna en direction de la voix de son père.

\- Tu es venu regarder le match ?

Ça se voyait qu’il n’y croyait pas vraiment au regard sceptique qu’il lui rendit et ses yeux qui faisaient des allers-retours entre Louis et lui.

\- Non, répondit lentement Harry de sa voix rauque, je suis venu voir celui de basket.

Il hocha légèrement la tête pour lui-même comme si tout devenait plus clair.

\- On gagne ? Matthias a marqué ?

\- Bien sûr papa.

Harry se racla la gorge en posant son regard partout sauf sur Louis.

\- Dis-lui bonjour de ma part.

Harry n’ajouta rien et regarda son père s’éloigner avant qu’il ne tourne la tête semblant attendre quelque chose.

\- Louis tu viens.

Sa voix s’était faite plus péremptoire, ne laissant place à aucune négociation.

Louis recula toujours en regardant Harry qui avait fini par le regarder de nouveau. Il tournait un chouchou violet autour de son poignet montrant ostensiblement qu’il semblait nerveux.

\- Reste ?

La voix de Louis se fit plus aiguë sur la fin, le mot se brisant légèrement. Cela le fit presque flancher.

Puis il brisa le contact visuel et rejoignit son père et l’équipe déjà dans les vestiaires.

Il suivit du regard Louis jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse derrière la porte en métal. Il gémit lamentablement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le match de basket avait sûrement reprit et il ne se voyait pas y retourner. Il resta plusieurs minutes planté au même endroit avant de s’aventurer devant les gradins.

Il repéra un espace vide en hauteur et avant même qu’il ne décide vraiment ses jambes l’y menèrent.

Il s’arrêta sur les marches et regarda un garçon blond s’agiter et dire à qui voulait bien l’entendre que Liam et Louis étaient le meilleur duo qui pouvait exister.

Harry rit doucement et cela suffit à attirer l’attention du garçon. Ce dernier se tourna dans sa direction et Harry faillit rire à nouveau lorsqu’il remarqua écrit en grand TOMLINSON sur son maillot.

Il devait vraiment être un bon supporter.

\- Tu en veux un ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard de Harry sur son tee-shirt. J’ai aussi celui de Liam, fit-il en dépliant un autre maillot entre ses mains pour mieux lui montrer l’inscription au dos.

\- Non merci.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et se poussa pour laisser une place à Harry.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais vu, c’est la première fois que tu viens ?

Harry était venu une fois il y a longtemps, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si cela comptait.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Alors il faut que tu me croies quand je te dis que Liam et Louis sont les meilleurs.

\- Je veux bien te croire, fit prudemment Harry avec un soupçon de sourire.

\- Alors, fit-il un dépliant à nouveau son maillot avec un sourire taquin.

\- Mais je ne porterais pas de maillot, contra Harry en haussant un sourcil. Sans façon.

\- Tu préfères porter celui de Louis ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche et quand il vit le sourire et les yeux brillants du garçon il sut qu’il plaisantait encore.

\- Tu sais qui je suis n’est-ce pas ?

\- Harry Styles, je suis Niall Horan, ravi de te rencontrer.

Harry n’osa pas lui demander s’il le connaissait parce qu’il était le fils du coach ou si Louis lui avait parlé de lui.

\- De même.

Avant que Niall ne puisse ajouter quelque chose les équipes entrèrent de nouveau sur le terrain et Harry put voir Louis qui regarda en direction de Niall qui agitait son maillot au-dessus de sa tête.

Il put aussi voir le sourire qui ravagea littéralement son visage quand il vit Harry à ses côtés.

Et peut-être que Harry avait fait le bon choix finalement.

*

Harry rangea ses affaires dans son sac à la fin du cours et sortit dans le but d’aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux personnes qui l’entouraient. Il réglait la bretelle de son sac quand il sentit un poids sur ses épaules et son propre corps tiré vers l’arrière. Il reconnut immédiatement la chaleur de Matt. C’était comme quelque chose d’habituel et agréable.

Il tourna la tête pour l’apercevoir et rencontra le sourire lumineux de son copain. Il aimait le voir sourire de cette manière. Il ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

\- Tu vas manger ?

Matt se plaça à côté de Harry, un bras toujours autour de lui.

\- Pas maintenant. Je dois finir de préparer un exposé.

\- Tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

Harry acquiesça et Matt ne sembla pas vouloir partir.

\- Je t’accompagne jusque là-bas.

Harry sourit et attrapa la main de Matt qui pendait sur son épaule pour la serrer doucement et embrasser l’intérieur de sa paume.

\- Tu étais passé où au match ? Je ne t’ai plus vu après la mi-temps.

Harry se figea quelques secondes et s’obligea à détendre ses muscles. Matt avait sûrement dû le sentir puisqu’il était collé à lui, mais Harry ne fit comme si de rien n’était.

\- Je suis sorti prendre l’air, je ne me sentais pas bien.

Matt se décolla de Harry et marcha à ses côtés sans le toucher. Harry pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter par intermittente et sa démarche devenir plus rigide.

\- Pourquoi tu mens, marmonna Matt comme si Harry venait de le blesser.

Harry trouva plus prudent de ne pas répondre et d’attendre.

\- Je sais que tu es allé voir le match de foot.

Harry tritura ses mains entre elles.

\- Je suis allé aider mon père. Il avait besoin que je fasse quelque chose pour lui.

Harry pria pour que la source de Matt ne l’ait pas vu dans les gradins ni parler à Louis.

\- Tu détestes le foot, pointa Matt plus pour lui-même. Je t’ai cherché, je voulais qu’on aille manger quelque part tous les deux.

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner sur lui-même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il mentait, ni pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal.

Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’ils étaient arrêtés devant la bibliothèque.

\- Hey ne fais pas cette tête, le charria Matt en attrapant ses joues entre ses mains et en appuyant ses pouces dans les fossettes de Harry tendrement. On ira la prochaine fois.

Harry hocha la tête du mieux qu’il put, ainsi emprisonné.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à manger ? Je sais que tu vas être tellement absorbé par ton exposé que tu vas rater l’heure du repas.

Harry attrapa les poignets de Matt pour les écarter de sa tête et se pencha en avant pour embrasser ses lèvres.

Il aimait tellement quand Matt se préoccupait de lui, ça lui rappelait à quel point il tenait à lui.

\- Si tu y tiens.

Matt posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se reculer.

\- J’y tiens. Je te ramène ça tout à l’heure.

Harry entra dans la bibliothèque un sourire sur les lèvres.

*

Il avait commencé à travailler depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand il se leva et parcourut les rayons de livres à la recherche d’un manuel pour l’aider dans son exposé.

Il trouva enfin son livre quand quelqu’un le salua.

\- Salut Harry tu vas bien ?

Harry se retourna, son livre entre les mains et reconnut Nathan un ami de Matt. C’était un des amis de Matt qui lui parlait le plus, même sans la présence de ce dernier.

Harry l’appréciait.

\- Ça va merci et toi tu t’es remis du match ?

Harry se souvenait vaguement qu’il avait dû sortir du terrain à cause d’une ancienne douleur revenue à l’épaule.

\- Comme neuf, sourit-il en étirant son épaule pour le prouver. Je ne t’ai pas vu après le match, on est parti directement fêter ça. Matt a dit que tu nous rejoindrais plus tard.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Ouais, il t’a envoyé un message ? fit Nathan incertain.

\- Je n’ai pas dû le recevoir, fit lentement Harry en se retenant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Je dois retourner travailler, mais je suis ravi de voir que tu vas mieux.

Nathan le salua tandis que Harry marcha mécaniquement jusqu’à la table où toutes ses affaires étaient entreposées.

Il sortit son portable et vérifia que Matt ne lui avait pas envoyé un message qu’il n’aurait pas vu.

Rien.

_Je t’ai cherché, je voulais qu’on aille manger quelque part tous les deux._

Conneries.

Nathan lui avait dit qu’ils étaient partis directement. Il ne l’avait pas cherché. Il n’avait probablement pas vu qu’il n’était plus au match jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un lui fasse remarquer.

Et il n’avait pas du tout l’intention d’aller manger quelque part avec lui. C’était juste un de ces trucs qu’il faisait parfois pour que Harry se sente mal et lui soit redevable.

Il avait furieusement envie de pleurer.

Matt lui reprochait de mentir, mais c’était le premier à le faire impunément.

Harry ne savait plus qui croire.

Le sourire de Matt ou ces moments où il avait bu et sortait des mots blessants ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus.

Il voulait juste fermer les yeux pour se recentrer.

Ce fut exactement ce qu’il fit.

Et ça faillit fonctionner jusqu’à ce que Harry entende la chaise face à lui être tirée et qu’il vit Matt lui tendre un de ses sandwichs préférés.

Il mangea sans réfléchir en écoutant Matt parler que d’une oreille. Il ne savait plus s’il devait croire ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

*

\- Notre champion, clama Niall quand il vit Louis approcher avec son plateau dans la cafétéria.

Louis ne prêta pas attention à son sourire insistant et regarda Liam qui fixait étrangement son assiette.

Louis il donna un léger coup dans son pied pour lui faire lever la tête.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, se déchargea Liam en levant les mains devant lui.

Louis plissa les yeux et regarda Niall qui n’avait toujours pas arrêté de sourire.

\- Harry alors ?

Il haussa de manière suggestive les sourcils. Sa voix était joyeuse comme toujours quoiqu’elle contenait une pointe d’excitation.

\- Quoi Harry ? répéta Louis en s’appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, tu l’aimes bien ! s’exclama Niall.

Louis ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Niall continua.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais vu marquer autant de but avec un sourire qui semblait fendre ton visage en deux, c’est presque flippant mec.

C’était lui qui lui osait dire ça ?

Louis marmonna quelque chose d’inintelligible et planta sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Comment tu sais ça d’ailleurs ?

\- Tu as été à l’exposition de peinture avec lui, dit Niall comme si c’était une grosse affaire en bougeant ses mains dans l’air.

Louis regarda suspicieusement Liam qui niait toujours.

Niall remarqua le regard de Louis sur Liam et intervint.

\- Je suis passé vite fait, je t’ai vu avec Harry.

\- Ce qui m’étonne le plus, c’est que tu n’aies rien dit avant, fit Liam en pensant tout haut.

\- J’attendais le meilleur moment, sourit Niall en poussant son plateau au centre de la table. Et puis le meilleur moment a été au match quand je lui ai proposé de porter le maillot de Louis. C’était épique, se remémora Niall en tapant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes et que tu n’as pas fait ça, grogna Louis en posant sa fourchette.

\- Je l’ai définitivement fait.

\- Tu es un petit merdeux Niall, je vais arrêter de prendre mes douches aux vestiaires après les entraînements et vider tout le ballon d’eau chaude de l’appartement pour que tu n’aies que de l’eau froide le soir.

\- Tu es cruel, détacha lentement Niall en se penchant en travers de la table.

Louis se souvenait encore très bien de toutes ses boîtes de céréales vides, il serait sans pitié.

Il adorait vivre en colocation avec Liam et Niall, mais parfois il aimerait juste que ces derniers se mêlent un peu moins de sa vie.

\- Il y a Harry, fit remarquer Liam avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

Louis ne put s’empêcher de tourner sa tête en direction de l’entrée de la cafétéria.

\- Et ?.. commença Niall avant de se stopper dans sa phrase et d’interroger ses amis du regard.

\- Son copain, marmonna Louis en reportant son regard ailleurs.

Matthias venait de rejoindre Harry et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule comme à son habitude.

\- C’est ?.. Le capitaine de l’équipe de basket ?

Louis n’eut pas la force de répondre, alors Liam s’en chargea pour lui et confirmer.

\- Oh. On dit qu’il est sympa. Enfin, il sourit tout le temps.

Niall arrêta de parler en voyant Louis mal à l’aise de parler de ça.

Louis put voir Matthias et Harry passer près de leur table, collés l’un à l’autre. Harry avait un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il semblait heureux.

Et qui était Louis pour lui enlever ça ? Ou pour juger si sa relation avec son copain était saine ?

Louis avait peut-être tout imaginé.

Il avait imaginé ses yeux tristes, son sourire tremblant.

Peut-être que Harry était heureux.

Oui, il l’était.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 4 cette semaine mais je ne promets rien puisque mon chiot occupe une bonne partie de mes journées ainsi que mon travail ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ! Prenez soin de vous !


	4. Chapitre 4

Harry regardait Matt allongé sur son lit avec l’ordinateur sur ses genoux depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il mourrait pour l’avoir ainsi, immobile, plusieurs heures pour le peindre.

C’était d’ailleurs ce qu’il s’apprêtait à lui demander plus ou moins depuis ces dix dernières minutes. Il cherchait juste le meilleur moyen de le faire.

Il mordilla son crayon un peu plus longtemps avant de se lancer.

\- Tu te souviens de mon projet de peinture ? Je t’en ai parlé il y a un mois à peu près.

Matt ne leva pas ses yeux de l’écran et émit juste un bruit qui ne semblait ni dire oui ni dire non.

\- Celui où il faut peindre un portrait.

Matt leva enfin les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

Harry gigota sur sa chaise et enfouit son pouce dans le trou de son jean au niveau du genou pour sentir sa peau et se sentir moins nerveux.

Il n’avait pas à l’être.

\- Parce que je me demandais si tu voulais bien être mon modèle ?

Il l’avait dit.

Et la réponse de Matt qui tardait n’arrangeait pas son état émotionnel.

\- Ça va être long ?

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise

\- Pas tellement. Je pourrais mémoriser pour que ce soit moins long, mais ça prendra quand même-

\- Tu sais quoi, l’interrompit Matt avec désinvolture, je m’en fiche, je ne veux pas. Soit tu prends une photo de moi, soit tu trouves quelqu’un qui voudra bien rester assis pendant des heures.

Harry n’osait plus bouger, son souffle était même lui aussi en suspens.

Il ne savait foutrement pas ce qui le prit, mais il ne put s’empêcher de rire nerveusement. Il l’avait su au fond. Il riait juste de sa propre imbécillité.

Matt leva ses sourcils et baissa son écran d’ordinateur pour mieux le voir.

\- Qu’est-ce qui a de drôle ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Harry calma doucement son rire et ferma les yeux pour ne pas recommencer. Il ne voulait pas froisser Matt.

\- Non ce n’est rien. Oublie

Lorsque Matt s’apprêta à ouvrir de nouveau son ordinateur Harry parla. Peut-être parce que c’était le seul moyen d’obtenir son attention. Peut-être parce que ce jour-là il était en colère et triste. Et stupide.

\- Tu fais toujours comme si je n’étais pas là.

Harry tordit ses mains entre elles. Ce n’était vraiment pas censé sortir comme cela. Ni sortir tout court.

\- Crois-moi je sais que tu es là, rétorqua Matt. Tu es toujours là à parler pour ne rien dire.

Était-il si ennuyeux qu’il le pensait ?

Probablement.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en regardant le sol sur lequel traînait un brouillon d’un croquis de Matt.

\- Et arrête avec ton air de chien battu, tu as déjà des dessins de moi.

Harry se leva et se baissa pour ramasser le croquis et il le froissa entre sa paume.

\- Ils ont deux ans, marmonna-t-il en jetant sa boule de papier dans la poubelle dans un coin de la chambre, à l’opposé de Matt. Mais même si Harry était de dos, il l’avait très bien entendu.

Harry voulait désespérément le dessiner à nouveau. Ses traits s’étaient affirmés, ses cheveux avaient légèrement foncé, il avait parfois cette lueur dans les yeux qui n’avait jamais été là avant et ce sourire qui lui manquait tant.

Harry soupira et percha son sac sur son épaule qui était près du bureau et il partit tout simplement et Matt ne broncha pas.

Harry venait encore d’avoir la confirmation qu’il ne se souciait pas autant de lui que Harry aurait aimé qu’il le fasse.

Et c’était entièrement sa faute.

On ne pouvait pas demander constamment l’attention de quelqu’un, ni d’être sa priorité.

Et maintenant il se sentait mal. Horriblement mal.

*

Louis détendit ses muscles sous l’eau chaude après leur entraînement intensif. Il laissa l’eau couler sur son visage, la tête renversée en arrière. Il porta sa main à sa nuque pour la masser superficiellement et tenter de la dénouer.

Avec la chaleur qui l’entourait, la brume, le bruit de l’eau se répercuter sur le carrelage, il oublia tout.

Surtout ses yeux tristes qui le hantaient parfois.

Ils ne l’étaient pas.

Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et ouvrit son casier pour sortir ses vêtements propres quand Jude, un mec de l’équipe passa sa tête par la porte et interpella Louis.

\- Louis, il y a un mec qui te cherche.

Louis fronça les sourcils, cherchant qui cela pouvait être. Il fit signe qui sortait bientôt et il regarda Liam tout en enfilant son tee-shirt pour l’interroger.

\- Aucune idée mec. C’est sûrement Niall qui a oublié ses clés, hasarda Liam, mais Louis comprit que c’était plutôt pour le rassurer parce que Jude connaissait Niall.

Louis se dépêcha d’enfiler le reste de ses vêtements et sortit dehors, son sac de sport sur son épaule.

Après avoir poussé la porte il regarda autour de lui et se demanda pendant une seconde si quelqu’un ne lui avait pas fait une blague, mais il finit par voir Harry, appuyé sur le mur de l’autre côté.

Et peut-être qu’il s’était figé à ce moment même.

Pas Niall donc.

Harry était appuyé contre le mur en arrière, ses jambes tendues devant lui de telle sorte qu’on puisse voir toute la longueur de celles-ci. Il avait cette chemise trop grande et les manches retroussées jusqu’au coude qui laissait penser qu’elle ne lui appartenait pas. 

Et ses boucles étaient enroulées sur le dessus de sa tête dans un minuscule chignon à l’aide d’un chouchou en soie rose poudré qui faisait ressortir la couleur chocolat de ses cheveux.

Il était…

Pas pour lui.

Louis se décida à bouger et rejoignit Harry ne laissant rien paraître.

\- Hey salut, tu vas bien ?

Harry se redressa et Louis put voir que s’il était au préalable appuyé contre le mur c’était pour soutenir ses jambes tremblantes.

Louis fronça les sourcils et détailla le visage de Harry. Ce fut ainsi qu’il remarqua que ses lèvres étaient rougies d’avoir trop été mordues.

\- Tu veux aller t’asseoir ? proposa Louis en pointant les gradins du pouce derrière eux.

\- Non, répondit immédiatement Harry en avançant vers Louis et ses tremblements semblaient s’être atténués.

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- Oui... Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Louis attendit patiemment que Harry continue.

\- Tu me laisserais te peindre ?

Louis recula d’un infime millimètre. Il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à cela.

\- Là maintenant ? plaisanta Louis en pointant ses cheveux aplatis sur sa tête à cause de sa douche.

\- Non, sourit doucement Harry en tirant sur sa chemise pour descendre une manche sur ses mains. J’ai un projet pour mon option de peinture, je dois peindre un portrait et j’ai pensé à toi.

Louis se racla la gorge en détournant le regard. Il ne savait pas comment refuser sans qu’il ne paraisse impoli.

Et surtout il ne voulait pas blesser Harry.

\- Tu n’as pas quelqu’un d’autre à qui tu pourrais demander ? Parce que tu sais moi avec les cours, les entraînements je ne suis pas tellement disponible…

Harry regarda immédiatement l’herbe entre leurs pieds après la réponse de Louis.

Et ce dernier se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il voie ses yeux.

\- Pas de problème. Je comprends. Je suis désolé, c’était idiot, je n’aurais pas dû te demander.

\- Hé non, ce n’était pas idiot. C’est juste que je suis sûr que tu pourrais vraiment trouver mieux. Je peux t’aider pour ça si tu veux. Liam par exemple. Il est meilleur modèle que moi, ne loupera aucun rendez-vous et sera toujours à l’heure.

Même si Louis lui-même ne louperait jamais aucun rendez-vous, spécifiquement s’il venait de Harry.

Mais Harry ne releva toujours pas la tête.

\- Ou je peux toujours demander aux mecs de l’équipe qui voudrait bien poser pour toi.

Harry releva la tête et planta droit ses yeux dans ceux de Louis. Accaparant toute son attention.

\- Tu n’as pas compris que si je t’ai posé la question c’est parce que c’est toi que je veux ? fit-il d’une voix douce quoique son regard était transperçant d’audace.

Louis put ressentir pleinement son cœur louper un battement.

Il n’avait pas l’intention de le dire comme ça. C’était juste que ça portait à confusion dans la tête de Louis.

Et c’était sûrement son cœur qui ne fonctionnait plus très bien qui décida pour lui.

\- Je te promets d’y réfléchir.

\- Vraiment ?

Harry avait cette moue qui montrait son doute comme si Louis allait le faire espérer et refuser à la fin. Il ne pourrait pas. Il avait déjà décidé d’accepter, il se laissait juste une chance de changer d’avis.

C’était sûrement la chose la plus intelligente qu’il pouvait faire.

Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas.

Il était un idiot. Un idiot qui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aider les pauvres âmes en peine de surcroît.

\- Tu es bien venu à mon match alors que tu détestes ça ? Je pense que je pourrais faire un effort. Éventuellement.

Et le sourire de Harry finit de l’achever.

Si brillant et mignon.

Il était foutu et pourtant il souriait aussi.

Affligeant.

*

Louis gribouillait dans la marge de son cahier tandis que Liam finalisait son devoir et que Niall lisait une page de son livre.

Louis soupira pour ce qui semblait un bon nombre de fois et laissa sa tête retomber sur son bras.

Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Liam releva les yeux de sa copie et fixa la masse de cheveux de Louis qui regardait dans le vide.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

Louis tourna la tête de l’autre côté pour croiser le regard de Liam, mais il laissa sa tête sur son bras.

\- Rien d’important.

Liam haussa les sourcils, il ne semblait guère impressionné par son attitude fermée.

\- Je parie que ça a un rapport avec la personne qui te cherchait hier.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

Liam savait toujours tout. Ou plutôt devinait toujours tout.

\- Hum.

\- Harry ?

Louis ne prit même pas la peine de confirmer parce que Liam avait probablement compris bien avant lui.

\- Pourquoi tu cogites autant par rapport à lui ?

Louis put voir Niall tourner distraitement sa page, mais il savait qu’il écoutait également.

Louis fronça les sourcils, pas très sûr de comment amener le sujet. Il se redressa et croisa ses mains sur la table.

\- Est-ce que ça vous arrive de percevoir une personne d’une manière totalement différente de celle des autres ?

Niall ferma son livre et le glissa sur la table entre eux.

\- Je suppose. Quand tu n’aimes pas une personne ou quand au contraire tu l’aimes, tu la vois à part entière.

Liam semblait toujours réfléchir à la question, comme s’il y cherchait un message codé.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est, par exemple, une personne dont tout le monde est d’accord pour dire qu’elle est joyeuse et heureuse, mais que vous vous n’y croyez pas ? C’est comme voir _plus_ que ce qu’elle montre.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait pensait que Harry n’est pas totalement heureux ? dit doucement Liam en tournant son stylo entre ses doigts, réfléchissant lui-même à la question.

\- Ses yeux.

Et pour Louis c’était tellement évident qu’il n’y avait même pas à argumenter.

Liam haussa un sourcil comme s’il en fallait plus pour le convaincre, mais actuellement Louis en était incapable.

Il le savait intuitivement.

\- L’autre soir, j’étais dans ce bar, commença Louis en baissant la voix. Et Harry y était avec l’équipe de basket - que je n’ai d’ailleurs même pas entraperçue - et quand Matt est revenu pour danser avec lui j’ai retrouvé Harry en pleure sur la piste, j’ai eu l’impression qu’il allait…

Partir en morceaux pensa-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase parce que s’en souvenir faisait remonter des émotions qu’il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir.

\- Tu penses que c’est Matt qui l’a fait pleurer ?

\- J’en suis sûr, appuya Louis en se penchant en travers de la table pour plonger son regard dans celui et Liam et donner plus de poids à ses mots.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Il est parti et l’a laissé tout seul.

C’était quel genre de petit ami ça ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu’il y a un truc qui cloche chez ce type ? Insista Louis.

Et peut-être qu’il devenait paranoïaque. Qu’il se faisait des idées. Et ce fut justement cette impression qu’il eut sous le regard de ses amis.

\- Ce qui cloche, commença Niall en ouvrant son livre pour reprendre où il en était. C’est que toi tu t’intéresses autant à lui, laisse tomber mec.

Et Louis ne répondit rien. Il se tassa dans le fond de sa chaise et cogita encore plus.

Il était complètement obnubilé par Harry.

Et pourquoi personne ne semblait entendre les cris de détresse silencieux de Harry ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait réagir à la tristesse dans ses yeux ? À part Louis ?

Et putain il devrait apprendre à laisser les autres vivre leur vie sans toujours l’analyser ou chercher les petites failles. Il ne pouvait pas tout résoudre dans le monde.

Pas tes affaires Tomlinson.

\- Il y a des tas de gens qui vont mal Lou.

Liam attrapa la main de Louis posée sur la table pour attirer son attention.

\- Pourquoi Harry ?

Et même Louis ne pouvait pas répondre à cette simple question.

Il n’en savait foutrement rien.

*

Louis faillit ne pas entendre les petits coups frappés contre sa porte. Il retira le casque de ses oreilles et se redressa un peu dans son lit.

\- Tu peux entrer Liam.

Louis reconnaissait la manière de Liam de frapper à sa porte. Ou plutôt il était le seul à frapper. Niall n’avait pas vraiment la notion d’espace privé et ne s’embarrassait pas à toquer. Louis s’y était juste habitué.

Liam entra et resta sur le pas de la porte quelque temps avant d’entrer et de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Il semblait légèrement nerveux. Bien qu’il l’était assez souvent aux yeux de Louis. Particulièrement avant un examen, alors qu’il allait juste tout déchirer.

Il défroissa la couverture de Louis avant de s’asseoir sur le bout du lit en tailleur.

Louis voyait qu’il ne savait pas par où commencer et qu’il cherchait ses mots.

\- Dis-le comme ça vient Liam.

\- Je crois que tu avais raison pour Harry.

Le silence s’installa et Louis se redressa entièrement en tailleur lui aussi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?

Louis savait que Liam ne présumait rien sans la moindre preuve. C’était pour cela qu’il était sceptique avant aujourd’hui.

\- Hier soir, j’ai dû rester après l’entraînement. Pour des trucs de capitaine tu sais. Et je suis repassé par le gymnase parce que la lumière avait encore été laissée allumée et je les ai vus. Ils se disputaient.

Louis fronça les sourcils et remonta son tee-shirt trop grand sur son épaule.

\- Ils disaient quoi ?

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment. J’étais dans le local, ils ne m’ont pas vu. Ils se disputaient à propos de quelque chose de futile. D’un match je crois ? Harry n’arrêtait pas de s’excuser et Matt ne faisait que le rabaisser. J’ai arrêté d’écouter. Personne de sain ne voudrait écouter ça.

Et Liam lui-même semblait perturbé. Les cernes sous ses yeux laissaient sous-entendre qu’il avait dû mal dormir à cause de ça.

\- Il l’a...tu sais, brutalisé physiquement ?

\- Je ne pense pas ? Il ne faisait que parler pour dire de la merde.

\- Tu penses que c’était une dispute de couple, habituelle en quelque sorte, ou ça avait l’air plus grave ?

Liam serra la couverture de Louis entre ses doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c’était violent. Verbalement.

Louis soupçonna Liam de ne pas lui rapporter les paroles exactes de Matt pour qu’il ne s’emporte pas lui-même.

Louis se sentait mal. Il aurait aimé avoir tout imaginé. Personne ne méritait d’être traité de la sorte.

Il avait ce poids dans l’estomac et il détestait cette sensation. Putain, il aurait tellement aimé avoir tort.

\- Tu penses qu’il faudrait en parler ? Tu connais son meilleur ami ? demanda Liam en passant encore et encore sa main dans ses cheveux.

Louis mordilla distraitement le bout de son pouce.

\- Zayn. Mais je ne sais pas si... C’est toujours toi qui me dis de ne pas me mêler des affaires des autres, mais là... Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, admit Louis tout dépité.

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de tâter le terrain du côté de Harry ? Voir comment il se sent réellement ?

Louis porta son regard sur son portable, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui envoyer un message du style, _hé mec tout va bien avec ton copain, parce que tu n’as pas l’air bien._

Il grogna et détourna le regard.

\- Je peux essayer d’être là pour lui au moins. Voir comment ça évolue ? Si c’était juste une grosse dispute d’une fois ?

Liam sembla d’accord parce qu’à preuve du contraire il n’avait aucun moyen de prouver ni d’affirmer que Harry était triste, alors qu’il se promenait toujours avec ce putain de faux sourire.

\- Il m’a demandé de poser pour lui, lâcha Louis en se disant que c’était un bon moyen de se rapprocher de lui, même s’il y a une heure il hésitait toujours en voyant ça comme une mauvaise idée.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire, il avait un foutu cœur qui tombait sous le charme des cœurs brisés.

\- C’est bien, fit doctement Liam en pensant déjà à leur plan d’attaque. Tu as dit oui ?

\- Je vais le faire, confirma Louis en regardant à nouveau son portable.

\- D’accord. Tiens-moi au courant dans ce cas.

Liam se leva et quitta la chambre tandis que Louis fixait toujours son portable.

Peut-être qu’il lui dirait en personne.

Ou peut-être qu’il se laissait encore du temps avant de se dire qu’il se jetait dans le vide en faisant ça.

Probablement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bonsoir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Je posterai le prochain dès que ce sera possible pour moi et au plus vite ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et bon courage pour ceux qui travaillent la semaine prochaine ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

Harry parcourait les rayons de la bibliothèque sans grande conviction. Il cherchait ce livre de biologie dont il avait absolument besoin, mais il ne le trouvait nulle part bien que la bibliothécaire lui ait assuré qu’il n’était pas emprunté. Il avait donc entrepris de passer au peigne fin chaque rayon de cette pièce. Ce fut comme ça qu’il se retrouva au rayon économie.

Il ne pensait pas non plus le trouver ici. Il s’apprêta à noter mentalement de faire ce rayon en dernier lorsqu’il vit Louis arriver, les yeux rivés sur la feuille entre ses mains.

Il ne remarqua pas Harry, trop occupé à chercher son livre.

Harry était resté planté au milieu de deux rayons et il put ainsi voir Louis s’étirer vers le haut et ses doigts effleurer la couverture d’un livre rouge.

Il bougea enfin et attrapa le livre en question pour Louis effleurant accidentellement ses doigts dans le processus.

Louis se remit à plat sur ses pieds et recula légèrement dans Harry.

Harry se recula immédiatement pour lui laisser de l’espace et lui tendit son livre.

\- Merci.

Louis prit le livre et le silence s’installa. Harry vit bien que Louis évitait son regard.

Peut-être qu’il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il le peigne.

\- Tu as réfléchi ? demanda prudemment Harry en se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre.

Louis croisa son regard pour la première fois aujourd’hui.

\- Oui. Hum. Je veux bien te servir de modèle.

Harry sourit et à l’intérieur de lui il était tellement soulagé. C’était comme le soleil du matin qui venait le réveiller doucement. C’était agréable.

Il voulait tellement Louis pour modèle. Il se serait damné pour pouvoir peindre les traits de son visage, ses pommettes, ses cheveux.

\- Je suis ravi, lui confia Harry

Louis gratta la reliure du livre du bout de l’ongle.

\- Tu veux commencer quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine ? Dis-moi quand tu es libre, j’adapterai mon emploi du temps.

\- Je t’enverrai un message plus tard, je ne sais pas encore si on aura des entraînements en plus.

\- Tu veux que je demande à mon père ? proposa Harry en replaçant une boucle derrière son oreille.

\- Si tu lui demandes ne me mentionne pas s’il te plaît. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il pense que je veux savoir à l’avance pour éviter les entraînements, grimaça Louis en se souvenant des tours de terrain supplémentaire d’hier pour ses deux minutes de retard.

\- Pas de problème, rit faiblement Harry. Alors à la semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui à plus tard, je dois vraiment finir ce devoir.

Il leva son livre dans le champ de vision de Harry avant de se retourner et d’agiter la main. 

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté pour suivre Louis du regard le plus loin possible.

Il se secoua et reprit enfin sa recherche du fameux livre.

Il le trouva finalement dans le rayon psychologie.

Il se dirigea vers la table où il avait laissé toutes ses affaires et s’assit tout en lançant un regard à Matt.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris autant de temps ?

Harry releva le livre couché sur la table pour montrer le titre à Matt.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de le lire.

\- Tu pourrais te dépêcher de finir ? Je dois encore passer chez ma mère pour lui réparer sa porte de garage avant de te déposer chez toi.

Harry hésita à ouvrir son livre.

\- Je ne peux pas emprunter ce livre-là, expliqua Harry. Et je dois vraiment finir ce devoir pour demain matin.

Matt soupira et attrapa la main de Harry avant de la masser doucement.

\- Je suis sûr que ton devoir est déjà parfait sans que tu doives lire un énième livre sur le sujet. Tu veux bien rentrer maintenant ?

Harry secoua faiblement la tête.

\- Tu peux y aller, je rentrerai à pied.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ça va te prendre plus d’une heure. Tu viens avec moi.

\- Tu peux attendre une demi-heure de plus s’il te plaît ? quémanda Harry en posant son regard sur leurs doigts enlacés.

\- Si tu n’avais pas mis une demi-heure à trouver ton livre tu l’aurais eue, fit remarquer Matt, les lèvres étirées en une ligne droite. Je pars, décida-t-il en attrapant son sac et en y fourrant des feuilles volantes. Tu prendras le bus.

\- Il n’y aura plus de bus à cette heure, pointa Harry, c’est pour ça que tu voulais me ramener.

Matt l’ignora complètement et ferma la fermeture de son sac à dos.

\- Tu aurais dû y penser avant de prendre un appartement à l’autre bout de la ville.

Puis il partit simplement, laissant Harry seul à sa table, entouré de bouquins.

\- C’était moins cher, souffla-t-il pour lui-même avant d’essayer de se replonger dans son devoir.

Mais il n’y arrivait pas.

Matt était parti sans lui et c’était entièrement sa faute.

*

Louis pesta et actionna ses essuie-glace à la vitesse maximale.

Il faisait noir et il pleuvait à verse. Il n’y voyait strictement rien avec tous ces lampadaires à l’éclairage puissant qui faisaient des reflets sur son pare-brise.

Il ralentit l’allure sans pour autant s’arrêter et risquer de se faire emboutir sa voiture. Il tourna dans une rue où l’éclairage était plus faible.

Il baissa le son de la radio qui diffusait une musique lente et lorsqu’il tourna à la prochaine intersection il aperçut quelqu’un essayer de s’abriter sous la devanture d’un magasin qui était la seule source de lumière de cette rue.

Il passa au niveau de l’inconnu et au moment où celui-ci repoussa ses cheveux dégoulinants vers l’arrière Louis reconnut distinctement Harry.

Il semblait être là depuis un moment.

Louis réfléchit et finit par s’arrêter deux mètres plus loin. Il regarda Harry dans son rétroviseur intérieur et klaxonna pour attirer son attention, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Louis se résolut à sortir de la voiture et donc de se mouiller. Il ouvrit sa portière et sortit pour que Harry voie bien que c’était lui. Il fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre et il rentra de suite dans sa voiture au chaud. Ces quelques secondes avaient réussi à détremper tous ses cheveux.

Il actionna le chauffage tout en fixant son rétroviseur pour voir Harry avancer.

Il se pencha pour ouvrir la portière de l’intérieur et attendit que Harry rentre son long corps à l’intérieur.

Il sourit lorsqu’il remarqua que les genoux de Harry cognaient contre la boîte à gants.

\- Je te dépose où ?

\- Tu peux juste me déposer au parc à cinq minutes, il arrêtera peut-être de pleuvoir d’ici là.

\- Tu habites où ?

Harry sembla hésiter à lui donner l'information, mais il finit par le faire.

\- Près de l’hôpital.

Louis garda sa main sur le frein à main et se tourna vers Harry.

\- C’est à au moins vingt minutes à pied du parc, pointa-t-il, sa voiture toujours à l’arrêt avec ses essuie-glace battant furieusement l’eau.

\- Je sais.

Harry porta ses doigts devant le chauffage et les agita comme pour faire revenir la circulation sanguine.

Il semblait frigorifié.

Il n’avait qu’une pauvre chemise en même temps.

Louis n’était pas mieux avec sa veste en jeans, mais pour leur défense il avait fait beau toute la journée.

Louis ne rajouta rien et desserra son frein à main avant d’avancer.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en face du parc et la pluie n’avait pas cessé.

Harry pianotait sur son portable avant de le verrouiller.

\- Je peux te déposer chez toi tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, mais merci.

Louis jeta un regard en coin à Harry qui tremblait depuis le début.

\- Allez ne sois pas ridicule, tu es gelé. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade et me peigne de travers quand tu trembleras sous la fièvre.

Harry s’enfonça dans le siège de voiture et détourna son visage sur le côté, mais Louis put voir son sourire qu’il essayait de lui cacher dans le reflet de la vitre.

Le portable de Harry vibra et il regarda rapidement son message.

\- Zayn doit venir me chercher ici dans une demi-heure.

Louis se gara et coupa le contact.

\- Laisse-moi t’offrir un café ou autre chose dans ce cas en attendant.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses dents et jeta un œil au café en face du parc.

\- Tu me diras ce que tu comptes faire de moi la semaine prochaine.

Harry ne sembla pas saisir alors Louis rajouta :

\- La peinture ? Le portrait ?

\- Oh. Heu oui pas de problème.

Louis retira ses clés du contact et avertit Harry.

\- Je compte courir jusqu’au café, juste pour que tu saches.

Harry ne sembla pas y croire alors Louis laissa ses clés de voiture dans la paume de Harry.

\- Tu fermeras la voiture.

Puis il sortit précipitamment. Harry était toujours dans la voiture.

Louis se retourna uniquement lorsqu’il fut devant le café en question, à l’abri. Il put voir Harry arriver en marchant.

Harry le regarda en haussant les épaules. Après tout, quitte à être déjà mouillé se dit Louis.

Harry rendit les clés de voiture à Louis et même une fois assis à une table Louis pouvait encore sentir la morsure froide des doigts de Harry effleurer les siens.

\- Alors pour le portrait, je dois faire quelque chose de spécifique avec mes cheveux ? demanda Louis en vidant son sachet de sucre dans son café.

Harry enleva le couvercle de son gobelet de chocolat chaud pour souffler doucement dessus.

\- Non. Viens comme tu es tous les jours. Je m’occuperai de tes cheveux. Si ça te va ?

\- Ouais. Je suis nul pour les coiffer de toute façon. Liam me le fait parfois, avoua Louis en avalant une gorge chaude de son café. Je dois venir où d’ailleurs ?

Louis réalisa que Harry ne lui avait pas précisé.

\- Chez moi ? On a quatre pièces avec Zayn. La quatrième nous sert d’atelier. J’ai tout là-bas. Mais si c’est plus pratique pour toi je pourrais déplacer mes affaires dans une des salles du campus je suppose. Il faudrait que je demande.

\- Chez toi ça me va.

Louis calcula rapidement le détour que ça lui ferait, mais ce n’était pas si important.

\- Tu es en colocation avec Zayn depuis longtemps ?

\- Ça a fait un an cet été. Son ancien colocataire est resté juste un an.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as pas emménagé avec Matthias ?

Louis se mordit la langue. Merde ce n’était pas du tout subtil ça. Il voulait peut-être comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux, mais le tact, ce n’était définitivement pas son truc.

Harry sembla lui-même surpris qu’il lui pose la question, mais plutôt dans le sens où Harry s’intéressait à lui.

\- On était d’accord pour avoir chacun notre appartement. Il aime bien avoir de l’espace. Puis je suppose que je suis étouffant parfois.

Louis nota cette information comme les propres mots sortis de la bouche de Matthias. C’était tout à fait plausible. Ou Louis était totalement biaisé.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Harry regarda dans le fond de son gobelet avant de relever la tête et lui répondre.

\- Deux ans. On se connaît depuis le lycée.

\- Ça a l’air plutôt sérieux.

Harry prit un bâton en bois pour mélanger le sucre au fond de son gobelet.

\- On ne se voit pas si souvent que ça en dehors du campus, mais oui ça l’est.

Louis ignora superbement le pincement de son cœur. C’était Harry dont il était question. Alors il mit son cœur en sourdine comme il en avait l’habitude.

\- C’est génial.

Louis avala une gorgée de café pour faire passer le nœud qui obstruait sa gorge.

Et par-dessus son gobelet il put voir Harry rassembler du bout des doigts des grains de sucre et son regard vague.

Et tout d’un coup ça ne parut plus si génial.

Louis regarda une goutte dévaler la tempe de Harry et finir dans son chocolat chaud.

Harry porta sa main à ses cheveux et passa ses mains à l’arrière pour dénouer son chouchou gorgé d’eau.

Et Louis voulait foutrement le faire sourire. C’était presque viscéral.

\- Je l’aime bien celui-ci.

Il était tout simplement bleu marine, presque noir avec la pluie, mais il faisait ressortir les yeux de Harry.

\- Merci.

Et Harry sembla sincèrement heureux. Il le défroissa et le laissa sur ses genoux pour qu’il sèche un peu.

\- Matt les déteste tous.

Harry rit faiblement, mais Louis pouvait voir que ça semblait blesser Harry d’une quelconque manière.

Avant que Louis ne puisse dire quelque chose Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Louis fronça à son tour les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où Harry voulait en venir.

\- Je veux dire. M’accompagner à une exposition, me servir de modèle, m’offrir un chocolat. Personne n’a jamais fait ça pour moi. À part Zayn.

Cette fois Louis se mordit la langue avant de parler.

Jamais son petit ami n’avait fait des choses pour lui faire plaisir ?

\- Parce que j’en ai envie. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourire.

Louis put observer un léger rougissement sur le haut des joues de Harry, mais après tout ce n’était peut-être que le chauffage dans la pièce.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avec l’intention de parler, mais son portable sonna et Louis comprit que Zayn était arrivé.

Alors Louis se leva et avant de quitter Harry il lui dit :

\- Tu diras bonsoir à Zayn de ma part.

Harry le salua d’un mouvement de main et Louis s’engouffra dans sa voiture et resta un instant ici avant de démarrer et de rentrer chez lui.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

*

Une fois installé dans la voiture de Zayn, Harry entreprit de rattacher le chouchou dans ses cheveux même s’il était encore un peu humide.

Il pouvait voir les doigts de Zayn pianoter sur le volant et son regard en coin à chaque feux rouges.

\- Tu étais avec Louis ? commença Zayn l’air de rien alors qu’il savait pertinemment qu’il était avec.

\- Hum.

Zayn tendit la main pour baisser le son de la musique tandis que Harry mâchouillait son bâton en bois à café.

\- Matthias ne devait pas te ramener ?

Harry n’aimait pas tellement la tournure que prenait cette discussion. Il sentait bien que Zayn était parfois méfiant envers Matt alors que cela faisait quatre ans qu’il connaissait ce dernier et deux qu’il était en couple.

\- Il a dû aller aider sa mère, fit distraitement Harry en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Il t’a laissé rentrer à pied ?

Zayn serra un peu plus son volant, mais Harry garda la tête résolument tournée vers l’extérieur. Il pouvait sentir Zayn s’indigner. Peut-être que s’il ne pleuvait pas, s’il n’avait pas une heure à pied et que ce n’était pas Matt il le prendrait mieux. Sûrement.

\- Laisse tomber Zayn, le coupa Harry avant qu’il ne parle à nouveau. C’est ma faute, je lui avais dit une heure précise et j’ai dû rester plus longtemps à la bibliothèque.

Honnêtement Harry était épuisé. Cette pluie l’avait lessivé.

Il se sentit néanmoins coupable de minimiser l’inquiétude de Zayn. Il avait l’air réellement inquiet.

\- J’ai trouvé mon modèle pour le prochain projet, révéla Harry d’un ton faussement mystérieux pour changer définitivement de sujet.

\- Vraiment ?

Zayn haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et attendit que Harry lui révèle qui était cette personne.

\- Oui. C’est...hum. Louis.

Zayn manqua de passer le stop sans s’arrêter.

\- Louis ? répéta-t-il dubitativement.

Harry tourna la bague de son index autour de celui-ci, avant de la remettre et de l’enlever de nouveau. Il pouvait voir Zayn réfléchir à un tas de choses que lui-même ne voulait pas.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu’il ferait un bon modèle ?

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit immédiatement Zayn. Il a un visage fait pour être dessiné. C’est juste que- que je pensais... Matt n’a pas voulu poser pour toi ? se résolut à demander Zayn ayant apparemment opté pour la franchise.

Harry se racla la gorge et se coula plus profondément dans son siège.

Il avait l’habitude que Zayn prenait soin de lui. Mais ce soir apparemment il ne faisait pas de circonlocutions.

\- Je m’y suis pris trop tard, avec ses entraînements et tout ça, tu sais... Il n’a pas vraiment le temps.

Même Harry ne croyait pas en ce qu’il racontait à Zayn, comment celui-ci pourrait le croire ?

\- Louis aussi en a, contra Zayn le regard fixé sur la route.

Harry se sentit mal à l’aise.

\- Oui mais comme c’est mon père son entraîneur je peux savoir à l’avance les jours où il sera libre.

Zayn ne rajouta rien et Harry se contenta de garder le silence.

Mais il pouvait clairement sentir les non-dits entre eux. Et ça rendit Harry un peu plus mal.

*  
Louis sonna à la porte de Harry en jetant un énième coup d’œil à son portable où l’adresse y était écrite.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en y mettant encore plus le bordel. Ses mèches de cheveux ondulant légèrement après sa douche de la veille. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas dormir les cheveux humides.

Il s’apprêtait à sonner à nouveau quand la porte s’ouvrit sur Zayn.

\- Hey salut, entre Harry est déjà en train de tout installer.

Il se recula du pas de la porte pour laisser passer Louis.

Louis le salua d’un sourire poli et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine.

Zayn fixa Louis qui n’arrêtait pas de repousser cette mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son front. Louis était un peu nerveux. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement qu’on le fixe et c’est ce qui allait se passer pour au moins les deux prochaines heures.

Et c’était Harry qui allait le fixer.

Bordel.

Dans quoi s’était-il encore embourbé ?

\- Zayn j’ai besoin de ta térébenthine pour si jamais je commence la peinture aujourd’hui. J’ai terminé la mienne et j’ai complètement oublié d’en racheter, fit Harry en débarquant dans la cuisine, ne notant visiblement pas la présence de Louis.

Harry avait attrapé Zayn par les épaules et attendait sa réponse. À la place de Zayn il aurait été incapable de refuser. Harry avait cette manière de pencher la tête sur le côté et d’exposer la peau de son cou, cette moue qui s’accentuait en fonction des secondes qui s’écoulaient et Louis pouvait totalement imaginer l’intensité de son regard.

\- Tu peux la prendre, le rassura Zayn en attrapant ses épaules et en massant furtivement celles-ci.

Harry soupira et se détendit légèrement.

Louis s’éclaircit la gorge et Harry se tourna vers lui surpris.

\- Oh, tu es déjà là. Désolé.

Louis n’était pas très sûr de quoi il s’excusait exactement, alors il lui offrit un sourire.

\- Tu veux toujours que je fasse quelque chose pour tes cheveux ? s’assura-t-il en se détournant de Zayn.

Louis ne refusa pas. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien. Il suivit Harry dans la salle de bain et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il sourit en voyant des dessins sur les murs de celle-ci, mais n’eut pas le temps de les détailler.

Harry passa derrière Louis et passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux sous ses doigts pour repérer les éventuels nœuds.

Harry démêla superficiellement les minuscules nœuds dans les cheveux de Louis qui avait été causés par le vent et se pencha sur le côté pour attraper un pot de cire.

Louis osa enfin le regarder dans le miroir au-dessus de l’évier. Et l’image d’eux deux qu’il renvoyait lui plaisait un peu trop. Harry avait ses cheveux tirés en arrière à moitié par un chouchou qui semblait avoir été maculé de taches de peinture. Louis pouvait voir le pli de concentration entre ses sourcils tandis qu’il prenait une noisette de la crème entre ses doigts pour la poser sur la paume de sa main.

Louis bougea imperceptiblement les épaules comme s’il avait voulu les rouler vers l’arrière comme après un match pour détendre ses muscles.

Il regarda Harry frictionner ses mains entre elles pour étaler l’ensemble de la cire sur l’intégralité de ses mains.

Louis ne le lâchait pas du regard. Harry n’avait pas conscience qu’il l’observait de cette manière, il semblait concentré sur sa tâche.

Une fois satisfait Harry appliqua la solution sur les cheveux de Louis en massant généreusement l’ensemble de ses cheveux.

Louis aurait presque gémi de contentement en sentant les mains de Harry sur ses cheveux. Harry passait ses doigts entre ses mèches, les modelant à sa façon. Puis il passa devant Louis. Il se fraya un chemin entre le corps de Louis et le lavabo pour s’occuper plus précisément des cheveux de devant.

Louis arrêta de respirer quand son nez frôla presque la mâchoire de Harry. Il se recula légèrement pour prendre de la distance. Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua à garder cette ondulation dans ses cheveux tout en faisant des mouvements précis. Il laissa la mèche de Louis tomber légèrement sur son front dans une légère vague tout en gardant son visage dégagé.

Harry sourit, sembla satisfait du résultat.

\- J’ai fini.

Louis s’autorisa enfin à respirer plus profondément.

Il détestait être nerveux. Il ne l’était pas souvent dans sa vie. Il était plutôt du genre à ne pas se préoccuper de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Mais là ce n’était pas n’importe qui. 

Probablement.

Louis se sentait rassuré lorsqu’il avait tout analysé autour de lui. C’est ce qu’il fit dès qu’il entra dans l’atelier.

Il repéra un canapé dans un coin de la pièce qui semblait avoir des brûlures de cigarettes par-ci par-là. Des toiles vierges dans un autre. Et une multitude de pots de peinture, de pinceaux, de crayons, de feuilles. Louis nota la présence de tableaux retournés de manière à ce qu’on ne puisse pas voir ce qui était représenté.

Louis aimait beaucoup cette pièce. Elle criait la créativité. Mais pas uniquement parce que les murs contenaient des dessins en tous genres. C’était chaleureux quelque part.

Louis examina rapidement la toile blanche sur le chevalet mit au centre de la pièce et la chaise positionnée en face en décalé de manière à ce que Harry pourra le voir de derrière son chevalet.

\- Je m’assieds ?

Harry fit un bruit de consentement et Louis le regarda s’agiter dans la pièce et rassembler un pot rempli de pinceaux et de quelques crayons. Il tira sur les manches de son pull fin pour couvrir un bleu qu’il s’était fait lors d’un entraînement. Et oui, il avait fait un effort et n’avait pas mis un de ses sweat-shirt ou tee-shirt trop grand. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il ne voulait pas que le tableau qui existerait probablement à vie, le représente aussi négligé. Il ne l’était pas, il aimait avoir des vêtements confortables, rien de plus.

Louis changea de position plus de fois qu’il ne le fallait en l’espace de quelques minutes. Harry semblait toujours concentré sur la mine de ses crayons, assis depuis son tabouret derrière la toile vierge et Louis attendait ses directives.

Louis releva la tête quand il entendit le grattement d’une mine sur une surface. Harry était penché sur sa grande toile, tenant son crayon de sa main droite de manière agile, traçant rapidement ce qui semblait des contours de manière non exhaustive. Le tracé semblait léger aux oreilles de Louis et il était curieux de savoir ce que Harry faisait exactement.

\- Tu me dessines ?

\- Je fais des contours, fit Harry avec un pli de concentration sur le visage.

\- Mais ça ne te dérange pas que je bouge ? s’enquit Louis en croisant puis décroisant ses jambes.

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à faire des portraits, mais j’ai plutôt une bonne mémoire visuelle.

Harry coinça son crayon entre ses lèvres et en saisit un autre pour continuer ses mouvements sur la toile.

Louis détailla la lumière qui baignait littéralement et se répercuter contre les murs de la pièce. Celle-ci reposait d’une manière douce sur les traits du visage de Harry. Et putain, c’est lui-même qu’il devrait dessiner, pas Louis.

Louis essaya de bouger le moins possible, mais parfois c’était plus fort que lui, mais Harry ne dit jamais rien.

\- Tu dois le rendre pour quand ton projet ?

Harry rangea ses crayons dans le pot posé à ses côtés et attrapa un pinceau. Il brossa les jointures de ses mains pour tester les poils de celui-ci.

\- Dans trois mois.

Harry lui offrit un sourire désolé comme s’il s’excusait que Louis devait rester assis là, chez Harry à poser. Mais si Louis pouvait rester là à admirer Harry, il se dit que ce n’était pas si terrible finalement.

Harry attrapa des pots de peinture et fit quelque mélange. Louis put distinctement reconnaître la térébenthine à son odeur tandis que Harry posait ses mélanges sur une palette de peinture.

Il jeta un regard à Louis semblant définir la teinte idéale à utiliser, puis posa son pinceau sur la toile.

Louis suivit des yeux les mouvements de son bras tout le long qu’il en oublia même l’heure.

Il l’oubliait toujours lorsqu’il était avec Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste de suite le chapitre suivant si vous voulez le lire également ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

Harry fut surpris de trouver Matt en sortant de son cours. Il était appuyé contre le mur en face, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches de jeans. Il se redressa lorsque Harry entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu n’avais pas un rendez-vous avec le coach pour votre prochain match ? s’enquit Harry en rangeant une feuille au fond de son sac.

\- Ça a fini plus tôt. Tu veux que je te ramène ? proposa Matt en collant le corps de Harry contre le sien.

Harry se détendit un peu au contact.

\- J’aimerais bien.

Matt prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et l’entraîna en direction du parking.

Harry était en train de lui parler de sa journée, mais il voyait que Matt ne suivait qu’à moitié. 

Il était habitué.

\- Il t’a dit quoi le coach ?

Harry remarqua qu’il attira de nouveau l’attention de Matt.

\- On a parlé de notre nouvelle stratégie. Alex s’est blessé et on doit revoir une ou deux choses.

\- Il va bien ?

Matt serra un peu plus sa prise sur la main de Harry tandis qu’il déverrouilla sa voiture.

\- Oui. Il pourra bientôt rejouer.

Harry fit le tour pour entrer dans la voiture et boucla sa ceinture tout en posant sa tête contre la vitre.

Matt alluma le contact mais ne démarra pas. Il se pencha pour attrapa un CD dans la boîte à gants et le posa sur les genoux de Harry.

Harry baissa la tête vers celui-ci et sourit légèrement. C’était son CD préféré parmi tous ceux de Matt.

Il ouvrit la pochette et inséra le CD en attendant le début pour se détendre entièrement.

Harry ferma les yeux et il sentit la voiture avancer. Il se laissa simplement bercer par les virages et la musique.

Le CD devait passer la troisième chanson quand il se rendit compte que Matt venait de se garer en plein centre-ville.

Harry l’interrogea silencieusement du regard et Matt se contenta de lui sourire avant de sortir et de faire le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de Harry et l’inviter à le suivre.

\- Tu m’emmènes où ?

Matt lui offrit un de ses sourires énigmatiques qui faisait louper un battement de cœur à Harry.

Et il en loupa un peu plus quand il se rendit compte que Matt l’amenait dans sa crêperie préférée où ils allaient presque toutes les semaines avant. Ils n’y avaient pas été depuis au moins un an.

Harry arbora un sourire éclatant en passant les portes.

\- Je suis en train de rêver ?

Il fit mine de se pincer et Matt leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Harry pour les ébouriffer.

Harry ne dit rien parce que ça faisait longtemps que Matt n’avait pas été aussi lui-même.

\- J’ai oublié quelque chose ? C’est déjà nos trois ans ensemble ? plaisanta Harry en s’asseyant.

Matt lui glissa la carte sous les yeux pour le faire taire.

Harry pouvait sentir le regard de Matt sur lui tandis qu’il détaillait la carte qu’il connaissait par cœur, mais il put noter des nouveautés.

Il devait absolument y goûter.

Il releva la tête et il surprit Matt avec un sourire.

Harry se sentit rougir un peu. Ses côtes le chatouillaient, c’était comme s’il avait une envolée d’émotions positives dans le ventre.

Il était aux anges.

Ça lui avait manqué de ne plus sourire comme ça, de ne plus sentir cette envolée de papillons dans le ventre, le sourire de Matt, lui, eux.

Harry posa son menton sur ses mains et regarda Matt. Ce dernier ne détourna pas le regard. C’était plutôt Harry qui le faisait habituellement, mais pas aujourd’hui. Il voulait en profiter.

Matt tendit le bras pour attraper celui de Harry et déséquilibrer sa tête. Il garda le bras de Harry tendu sur la table entre eux et traça des lignes invisibles dans la paume de sa main, parfois suivant les lignes naturelles de celle-ci.

Harry frissonna et se retint de reprendre sa main.

\- Tu as trouvé quelqu’un pour modèle ?

Harry s’étonna que Matt se souvenait de ça. Il pensait que comme il avait refusé d’être le sien, il ne lui reparlerait plus jamais de ça.

\- Oui. J’ai déjà commencé à le peindre.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois stressé si tu ne trouvais personne.

Harry regarda sa main sur la table et se perdit quelques secondes dans les bruits ambiants.

\- Je t’aurais laissé me peindre si vraiment tu n’avais eu personne.

Harry ne dit rien, mais il se sentit légèrement mal. Il ne savait pas s’il devait le croire. Il avait semblé si sûr et abrupt lorsqu’il lui avait demandé d’être son modèle. Il y a un an il l’aurait cru sans hésiter, aveuglément, mais aujourd’hui il remettait ses mots en question. Et il se détestait de faire ça. Il voyait un problème là où il n’en avait pas. Matt l’aimait.

\- Tu t’y connais en Photoshop ? demanda-t-il soudainement plus tard lorsque leurs crêpes étaient arrivées.

\- Pas vraiment, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Si je veux faire quelque chose je le dessine ou le peins, je n’en ai pas vraiment besoin.

Matt avala un morceau de sa crêpe au chocolat avant de frotter furtivement sa bouche de son pouce.

\- Pourquoi ? le questionna finalement Harry.

\- Le coach veut que je m’occupe de trouver quelqu’un pour l’affiche pour notre grand match et je ne trouve personne.

Harry se gratta l’avant-bras du bout des ongles en se redressa sur sa chaise.

_Je t’aurais laissé me peindre si vraiment tu n’avais eu personne._

__

__

_Je ne trouve personne._

Harry déglutit lentement avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- Tu veux que je m’en charge ? Je ne te promets pas que ce sera génial, mais je pourrais demander à Zayn de m’aider, il est meilleur que moi pour ça.

\- Il voudrait ?

\- Si je lui demande je pense que oui.

\- Génial. Le coach va enfin me lâcher la grappe avec ça.

Harry avait la sensation de s’être fait légèrement manipuler, mais ça lui importait peu, là tout de suite. Et il n’en était pas sûr après tout. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas savoir, ni s’en rendre compte.

Il relégua cela dans le coin de son cerveau et profita de l’instant présent.

En sortant Harry jeta un dernier regard à l’intérieur depuis la rue, il ne savait pas s’il aurait l’occasion de revenir ici avec Matt avant longtemps.

Il entendit Matt s’arrêter et faire demi-tour et des bras l’envelopper par-derrière. Il put sentir son nez contre sa nuque et son souffle soulever des petits cheveux.

\- Tu sais que je t’aime.

Les mots saisirent Harry comme jamais auparavant. Il avait le souffle coupé et il peinait pour le retrouver. C’était comme quand Matt le lui avait dit pour la première fois.

Il se retourna et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour enfouir sa tête contre le creux de son cou. Son cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier et il ne savait pas pourquoi une larme coula le long de sa joue, son cheminement arrêté par la veste de Matt alors qu’à l’intérieur de lui tout était en effervescence. Son corps et son cœur frémissaient d’un sentiment qu’ils n’avaient pas ressenti depuis un moment.

Il avait tellement aimé Matt que ça lui brûlait de ressentir ça à nouveau sans y être préparé. Il l’aimait toujours, mais ce n’était plus pareil.

Et là dans cette rue, c’était comme la première fois qu’ils s’étaient avoués leur sentiment.

*

Louis fit rouler son épaule et y porta sa main pour la frictionner.

\- Tu veux faire une pause ? proposa Harry en levant son pinceau de sa toile.

\- Oui. Je me suis fait ça pendant l’entraînement, expliqua Louis en étirant précautionnement son épaule.

Putain de Jacob qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre football et rugby.

Louis se mit debout et marcha dans la petite pièce, lorsque celui-ci s’approcha de Harry, ce dernier se leva.

\- Si tu penses pouvoir jeter un œil au tableau avant qu’il soit fini tu rêves.

Louis haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ?

Louis s’assurait qu’il ne plaisantait pas. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir quand Harry plaisantait ou non. Il avança d’un pas dans sa direction.

\- Je suis sérieux.

Et Louis se retint de sourire. Harry avait les bras croisés, et un visage qui se voulait dissuasif, mais il échouait lamentablement avec la trace d’un doigt de peinture sur sa joue et un peu plus bas sur sa mâchoire.

Louis fit demi-tour pour cacher son sourire qui avait finalement eu raison de lui et inspecta la pièce de plus près.

\- Je vais chercher quelque chose, tu ne regardes pas, le prévint Harry en quittant la pièce et en s’arrêtant sur le pas de la porte un instant pour s’en assurer.

Louis resta sagement au milieu de la pièce, mais bien vite la pile de tableau contre le mur, tournée de manière à ce qu’on ne voie pas attira son regard. Il s’en approcha lentement et en retourna une pour voir ce qu’il y était représenté. Deux yeux gris. C’est ce qui s’imposa à lui avant l’entièreté du portrait, des contours du visage. Peut-être parce que ces yeux semblaient infiniment tristes. Il y avait tellement d’affliction qui exsudait de ce tableau, de ces yeux. Louis eut l’estomac noué. Il remit la toile à sa place et en retourna une autre. C’était un tout autre tableau, mais les mêmes yeux. Toujours les mêmes. Les yeux de Matthias. Louis retourna le tableau d’après et il remarqua que sur chacun de ces tableaux Mathias avait les yeux tristes. Parfois grands ouverts, d’autres dans le vague, et dans ce dernier tableau que Louis regardait même le soleil éblouissant, les couleurs solaires qui se dégageaient du tableau n’arrivaient pas à adoucir la peine dans ce regard.

\- Tu aimes ?

Louis sursauta et retourna la toile pour faire face à Harry qui arborait un sourire maussade.

Sa voix était basse, comme s’il n’avait pas voulu déranger Louis dans sa contemplation.

Louis avait la gorge nouée, il n’arrivait pas à répondre. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’un regard pouvait être aussi triste avant de voir ce tableau.

\- Pourquoi ses yeux sont tristes ?

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Parce que c’est moi qu’il regardait.

Si le cœur de Louis n’était pas encore fissuré, il devait sûrement l’être à cet instant. C’était comme être enfermé dans une boîte et avoir envie de hurler à s’en crever les poumons. Il avait comme quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui qui grattait contre ses côtes, qui voulait sortir. 

Ça le rongeait, tels des rats à l’intérieur de lui.

Merde. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ?

Il tremblait presque, il voulait prendre Harry dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il ne le rendait pas triste, qu’il le faisait sourire, qu’il méritait mille fois mieux. Qu’il était génial. Merveilleux.

Mais il ne dit rien de cela.

\- Les miens sont tristes ?

Sa voix n’avait été qu’un souffle, mais Harry l’avait entendu. Il retint son souffle, attendant avec appréhension la réponse.

\- Non.

Et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Harry.

\- Ils sont magnifiques.

Louis oublia presque la douleur à son épaule.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry s’avança vers Louis et s’arrêta à moins d’un mètre de lui de manière à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas tristes ?

Louis hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

\- Parce que tu ne me regardes pas vraiment.

À ces mots Louis se força à porter son regard dans ses yeux plutôt que sur son front, même s’il savait que Harry ne parlait pas de cette manière-là.

\- Tu ne vois que le positif qui n’existe pas en moi.

Et ça ne sonnait pas comme un reproche.

Louis voulait prendre la main de Harry et de lui dire que tout était absolument faux. Mais il eut l’impression que là, maintenant ça ne servirait à rien.

\- C’est mal ? chuchota-t-il en ne détournant pas le regard.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui donner un pâle sourire pour réponse.

Harry retourna derrière son chevalet et Louis reprit place, mais il ne pouvait pas s’enlever l’image des tableaux de sa tête.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as pas pris Matthias pour modèle ?

Pendant un instant Louis pensa qu’il ne lui répondrait pas, seul le bruit du pinceau sur la toile se faisait entendre.

\- Il ne pouvait pas.

Sa voix sembla hésiter comme s’il allait ajouter quelque chose. Louis réprima l’idée que si Harry avait dit qu’il le voulait lui pour modèle, c’était parce que Matthias n’avait pas pu.

\- Et puis il n’aime pas trop rester assis pour poser.

\- Pourtant tu as plein de toile de lui, observa Louis en jetant un œil auxdites toiles.

\- Il n’a pas posé pour toutes. Il ne sait pas que la plupart existent.

La voix de Harry avait pris des intonations plus graves, comme s’il était ennuyé ou ne voulait pas parler de ça, donc Louis n’insista pas plus.

\- C’est quoi le thème de ton projet ?

Louis réalisa qu’il n’en savait rien. Il savait juste que c’était un portrait, mais pour lui un portrait consistait à peindre la réalité, mais d’après les tableaux qu’il avait vus tout à l’heure il n’en était plus très sûr.

\- La tristesse dans le bonheur.

Louis faillit s’étrangler.

\- Tu plaisantes. Parce que si c’est ça tu as choisi le pire modèle que tu pouvais trouver.

\- Je ne pense pas. Ce n’est pas le bonheur dans la tristesse, pointa Harry comme si ça expliquait tout. Sinon j’aurais pris Zayn, fit-il plus pour lui-même.

\- Je ne suis pas triste.

\- Tu y crois vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. J’ai deux meilleurs amis géniaux, une famille géniale, j’aime mes études-

\- Mais à la fin de la journée tu n’as que toi.

\- Si tu veux parler du fait que je ne sois pas en couple... fit suspicieusement Louis.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Il y a différentes façons d’être seul. Tu peux être seul, alors que plein de gens t’entourent. Se sentir seul c’est intérieur.

Louis ne se sentait pas seul, d’accord. S’il aimait aller dans des bars quand il était seul dans son appartement c’était uniquement parce qu’il voulait se changer les idées, et non pas parce qu’il se sentait seul.

\- Tu te sens seul ?

Louis savait qu’il avait recommencé ce que Liam lui reprochait à chaque conversation à laquelle il voulait échapper. Il détournait l’attention de l’autre en lui renvoyant la question. 

Chacun ses méthodes.

Harry soupira lentement en suspendant son geste et se penchant en arrière sur son tabouret.

\- Parfois.

Louis ne voyait pas le visage de Harry, mais il put entendre le ton que sa voix prit et ce n’était définitivement pas une intonation joyeuse.

\- De quelle façon ?

Harry plongea son pinceau dans un pot et le laissa là.

\- Tu te sens seul là maintenant ?

Harry décala la toile et le chevalet pour que son regard croise celui de Louis.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? expira difficilement Louis comme si un poids était en travers de son torse.

\- Parce que c’est moi la tristesse dans ton bonheur. C’est pour ça que tu es le modèle parfait.

\- Tu ne me rends pas triste, protesta doucement Louis en se retenant de se lever.

\- Je sais. C’est moi que ça rend triste.

Louis ferma les yeux et se pinça l’arête du nez, il ne comprenait rien à ce que Harry disait. C’était trop abstrait pour lui. Un moment il disait que ses yeux n’étaient pas tristes quand il le regardait et celui d’après qu’il était la tristesse dans le bonheur de Louis. Est-ce qu’il voulait dire que Louis aimait être triste ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le sois.

Harry sourit doucement et il semblait tellement fatigué.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à m’aider, mais je le vois que ça te préoccupe, et moi ça me rend triste.

Le cœur de Louis se serra dans un spasme.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin que tu te fasses du souci pour moi. Je vais bien, assura Harry en baissant ses yeux sur ses mains et tentant un sourire tordu.

Louis n’y crut même pas une infime seconde, mais il le fit croire juste pour cette fois parce que ça semblait rendre Harry plus lumineux.

*

Harry traversa le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en écrasant à moitié Zayn. Zayn qui avait l’habitude avait retiré presque au même moment son livre de sur ses genoux.

Zayn passa ses doigts dans les boucles de Harry et tira légèrement dessus pour tourner sa tête et voir son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu as du feutre sur la joue ? demanda-t-il en frottant la trace en vain.

\- Pour un projet.

Zayn le jaugea suspicieusement.

\- Tu fais plusieurs projets en même temps ?

Zayn savait que Harry ne faisait jamais deux projets en même temps.

\- Oui. Je fais une affiche pour le prochain match de basket.

Harry vit Zayn lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour le match de Matt tu veux dire, c’est lui qui te l’a demandé.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de confirmer. Il tritura le bas du T-shirt de Zayn.

\- Je lui ai dit que peut-être tu voudrais bien m’aider ? Je suis nul pour ça. J’ai jeté au moins une dizaine d’ébauche d’affiche.

Zayn dégagea sa jambe coincée sous Harry et la joue de celui-ci se retrouva appuyée contre le tissu du canapé.

\- Harry.

Harry releva lentement les yeux. Il savait que quand Zayn faisait ça c’était qu’ils allaient avoir une discussion sérieuse. Il ne voulait pas. Mais quand il vit que Zayn ne fit rien pour se recoller à lui, il soupira et se redressa pour s’asseoir.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches à faire plaisir à tout le monde alors que c’est toi qui vas te retrouver ennuyé ?

\- Tu veux dire pourquoi je veux faire plaisir à Matt ?

\- Si tu préfères, admit Zayn.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il voulait juste faire plaisir à son petit-ami. Est-ce que c’était mal ?

\- Il ne l’aurait pas fait pour toi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? contredit Harry un peu plus brusquement.

\- Je t’en prie. Il n’a même pas voulu être ton modèle et je ne sais pas combien de fois tu lui as demandé.

\- Il m’a dit qu’il l’aurait fait si je n’avais trouvé personne.

Harry fixa plus intensément Zayn pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Heureusement que tu as trouvé Louis, fit sarcastiquement Zayn.

Harry allait dire quelque chose, mais Zayn eut la décence de paraître légèrement gêné de ses propos. Harry n’était pas sûr que c’était sincère, mais il s’en contenterait. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son meilleur ami. Pas maintenant.

\- Tu vas m’aider oui ou non ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Mais ?

\- Si Matt trouve quelque chose à redire je lui fais manger l’affiche.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

\- C’est un bon compromis.

Harry s’entortilla autour de Zayn et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever et d’aller chercher les anciennes affiches pour donner une vague idée à Zayn.

*

Zayn et Harry avaient enfin fini l’affiche et ils étaient satisfaits du résultat. Harry avait promis de rendre la pareille à Zayn pour s’il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit sur l’un de ses projets.

Harry suivit du regard le contour noir du ballon de basket avant de se décider d’aller rejoindre Matt dans le gymnase où il savait qu’il allait s’entraîner seul certains midis. Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi il s’entraînait autant alors qu’il était vraiment bon dans ça, mais apparemment il devait intensifier ses efforts s’il voulait avoir une bourse.

Harry traversa le campus en dissimulant tout de même l’affiche contre son torse enroulé sur elle-même et une fois face au gymnase, il entra et put immédiatement discerner des chuintements de chaussures et le ballon rebondir sur le sol régulièrement.

Matt lança le ballon en direction du panier et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder s’il était entré dans l’anneau et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu as l’affiche ?

Harry sourit tout à fait inutilement parce que Matt le faisait. Il fit un pas en arrière pour éloigner l’affiche de Matt.

\- Zayn m’a aidé à la faire.

\- Je savais que si tu lui demandais il le ferait. Je peux la voir maintenant ?

Harry serra un peu plus ses doigts autour du rouleau sans pour autant l’écraser.

\- Tu vas le remercier ?

Matt haussa un sourcil comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Harry ne soit pas sérieux. Mais il l’était.

\- Parce que c’est lui qui a fait presque tout et…

Harry inspira doucement en se rendant compte qu’il avait parlé trop vite et été nerveux. Il savait que Matt n’aimait pas tellement Zayn, mais ça comptait pour lui qu’ils se supportent un minimum.

\- Tu veux que je lui envoie une carte de remerciement ? maugréa Matt en tirant sur son tee-shirt un peu collant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête pour éviter de regarder Matt et céder. Il tenait à ce qu’il le remercie.

\- Si tu insistes, soupira dramatiquement Matt. Je peux la voir ?

Harry n’était pas sûr qu’il le ferait vraiment, mais il tendit tout de même l’affiche à Matt qui s’empressa de la prendre et de la dérouler.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de la détailler.

\- Comment je suis censé imprimer ça ? Elle ne passe même pas dans la photocopieuse. Merde Harry.

Harry rentra instinctivement sa tête dans ses épaules et pinça la peau de son bras entre son pouce et son index.

\- Tu- c’est juste que-que je ne savais pas. Je pensais que tu voulais que je fasse une affiche. Tu sais, comme celle sur la porte d’entrée du gymnase à chaque match.

\- Ouais. Je voulais que tu fasses une affiche, pas une fresque. Celle sur la porte du gymnase n’a pas changé depuis deux ans Harry. C’est les affiches dans les couloirs, sur les tableaux d’affichage qui changent ! Tu fais toujours n’importe quoi !

Harry recula d’un pas et cela sembla énervé Matt qui se rapprocha de deux pas.

\- Je peux toujours la prendre en photo et redimensionner tout ça ? proposa-t-il en vain en levant la tête pour croiser le regard de Matt.

\- Le rendu sera flou et dégueulasse. Réfléchie merde !

Harry détourna immédiatement les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé.

Matt soupira ostensiblement et froissa de rage un coin de l’affiche.

\- Je vais la redessiner en plus petite, lui assura Harry en tendant la main pour reprendre l’affiche avant que celle-ci ne finisse en charpie.

\- J’espère bien.

Harry récupéra l’affiche et essaya de défroisser le coin mais arrêta immédiatement quand il sentit le regard noir de Matt sur lui.

\- Je dois m’entraîner. Ne me dérange plus.

\- Bien sûr. Entraîne-toi bien, chuchota-t-il avant de se détourner et de sortir.

Il sortit précipitamment.

Il détestait ce gymnase de toute façon.

Harry rangea l’affiche dans son sac soigneusement. Il allait la redessiner dès ce soir. Il n’avait qu’à annuler son rendez-vous avec Louis. Il pourrait toujours le peindre un autre jour. Et il finirait ça avant que Zayn ne le voit. Il n’avait pas à lui en parler.

Il valait mieux qu’il n’en sache rien.

*

Harry pesta quand un de ses écouteurs tomba mollement sur son épaule. Il tendit sa main inoccupée qui ne tenait pas un feutre et remit l’oreillette en place. Il avait presque fini de redessiner entièrement l’affiche en plus petit format. Ce n’était pas aussi bien que celle d’avant parce que certains détails étaient plus petits et se voyaient donc moins et les ombres des basketteurs paraissaient plus petites ce qui les faisait plus ressembler à des joueurs de football mais Harry décida que personne ne prêterait assez attention pour le remarquer. En plus c’était Zayn qui avait dessiné ces derniers et Harry n’était pas aussi doué que lui.

Harry finit d’écrire le slogan de l’équipe quand cette fois son écouteur retomba sur son épaule, mais pas parce qu’il avait glissé, mais parce que Zayn l’avait fait.

Harry essaya de jeter subtilement un œil vers sa montre et il remarqua qu’il avait passé plus de temps que nécessaire sur cette stupide affiche. Et Zayn allait le savoir.

Zayn s’adossa contre le bureau en bois et baissa sa tête pour attraper le regard fuyant de Harry.

Zayn soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu veux que je lui fasse manger l’affiche ? Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

Harry déglutit et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Il lui en fallait juste un peu plus…

\- Ne fais pas ça Harry.

\- Le défendre ?

\- Mentir.

Harry ne mentait pas vraiment Matt en voulait plus c’est pourquoi il avait refait l’affiche pour qu’il puisse en imprimer des centaines même s’il le voulait.

Zayn fixait la grande affiche posée sur le côté qui servait de modèle à Harry. Et plus spécifiquement le coin en haut froissé.

Harry se racla la gorge et décala un pot à crayon pour qu’il cache partiellement l’affiche, mais on pouvait toujours voir les plis que Harry avait tenté d’aplanir.

Harry allait rassurer Zayn et lui dire que ça ne l’ennuyait pas tant que ça de refaire des affiches, mais en fait si. Et il voulait lui mentir le moins possible.

\- Tu sais, commença Zayn en appuyant ses mains contre l'arête du bureau pour se pencher plus en arrière. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi tu es encore avec lui.

Avant que Harry n’interrompe et repousse encore une fois cette conversation Zayn continua en lui faisant signe de l’écouter.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est que... C’est quand la dernière fois qu’il a fait quelque chose pour toi sans rien te demander en retour ?

Harry n’était pas très sûr de la fois où Matt lui avait fait couler un bain avait un but derrière. Mais en y réfléchissant bien il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il se sentait un peu perdu à vrai dire.

Et son silence répondit à sa place.

\- Tu vois, fit Zayn dans un rire étranglé teinté de peine. Tu n’arrives même plus à t’en souvenir. C’est vraiment triste ça H.

Et même si Harry le savait tout ça, même s’il sentait sa relation avec Matt s’étioler de jour en jour, y être confronté était une tout autre chose. C’était comme sauter en parachute et que celui-ci se repliait brusquement alors qu’il peinait déjà pour se déployer complètement. Il le savait que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard, mais il n’essayait même pas d’ouvrir son parachute de secours. 

Il se laissait juste tomber.

Il lâcha son feutre quand il se rendit compte qu’il faisait une tache d’encre sur son bureau et ce fut uniquement à ce moment qu’il se rendit compte qu’il tremblait et qu’une larme brûlante glissa sur sa joue. Il put sentir son cœur ralentir et accélérer dangereusement.

\- Je-je ne sais plus... quoi faire Zayn, fit-il en hachant ses mots à cause de sa lourde respiration.

-Viens ici, l’invita Zayn en attrapant ses mains pour le relever et ouvrir ses bras pour qu’il vienne contre lui.

\- Il te rend encore heureux ?

Harry renifla bruyamment.

\- Tu n’as même pas à réfléchir Harry. Si la réponse n’est pas instinctivement oui, il ne le fait pas.

\- On se dispute parfois, mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

Et Harry s’arrêta parce que même à ses oreilles cela semblait absurde. Tout l’était.

\- Je sais ça. On se dispute aussi parfois mais est-ce que je te rends triste ou te dis des choses blessantes ?

\- Jamais, confirma Harry en serrant le pull de Zayn dans son poing.

\- Tu l’aimes ?

La respiration de Harry vacilla comme la flamme d’une bougie.

\- Oui.

\- Tu l’aimes comme au premier jour ?

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux jusqu’à voir le noir.

\- Non.

Et ça lui déchira le cœur de le dire à voix haute. Il aimait encore Matt. Mais pas comme avant. Ce n’était plus aussi brillant, merveilleux, ardent. C’était devenu un peu plus sombre et triste.

Il remercia intérieurement Zayn de porter le poids de son corps parce qu’il ne savait pas s’il était capable de porter son corps plus le poids de la vérité qu’il venait de se prendre en plein cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’il me quitte. Je peux l’aimer comme avant. Je peux arranger ça. Zayn, je sais que je le peux.

\- Je ne peux pas le savoir pour toi Haz. Mais est-ce que c’est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux pouvoir lui dire que je l’aime comme la toute première fois.

Zayn lui offrit juste un triste sourire et le laissa cogiter.

Harry voulait ressentir encore ces vibrations dans tout son corps quand Matt lui disait qu’il l’aimait.

Il en avait profondément besoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ces deux derniers chapitres vous ont plu ! Passez une bonne soirée :)


	7. Chapitre 7

Harry n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu’il avait réussi à amener Matt avec lui au restaurant. Celui-ci détestait cela.

Matt ne lui accordait pas un regard et fixait pensivement le liquide dans son verre ou alors il regardait son portable comme s’il attendait un quelconque message important.

\- Le coach a dit quoi pour les affiches ?

Matt rétrécit les yeux comme si Harry l’avait insulté en abordant le sujet.

\- Qu’elles feront l’affaire.

Harry retint un ricanement et secoua la tête. C’était une des meilleures affiches que le club de basket n’avait jamais eue. Zayn avait un putain de talent. Elles faisaient largement plus que l’affaire.

Matt porta son regard sur son portable et tourna la tête pour observer la rue dehors éclairée par des lampadaires.

Harry avait essayé de toutes ses forces d’arranger les choses entre eux, mais Matt ne semblait même pas vouloir faire d’effort de son côté.

\- Je t’ennuie ? fit doucement Harry en voyant Matt ignorer une nouvelle fois sa question.

Matt le regarda à moitié comme s’il était un parasite sur son bouquet de fleurs et soupira avant de ranger son portable dans sa veste et posa nonchalamment ses coudes sur la table et son menton entre ses mains pour jauger Harry.

\- Pas vraiment.

Matt resta là à le fixer et Harry se sentit mal. Il n’avait jamais été gêné par le regard de Matt sur lui, mais dernièrement il se sentait oppressé par ce dernier.

Matthias fit quand même un effort en décidant d’engager à nouveau la conversation.

\- Ton modèle pour ton projet, c’est qui exactement ?

Le regard de Harry s’illumina un peu et il retrouva son entrain habituel.

\- Louis. Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses, réfléchit Harry en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Il est dans une équipe ?

\- De football, fit Harry en hochant la tête.

\- Louis Tomlinson ? s’assura Matt avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

\- Oui.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Matt trouvait drôle.

\- Petit, tatouages, grande gueule.

Harry se froissa alors qu’il ne parlait pas de lui. Il n’aimait pas que l’on parle de Louis ainsi. 

Louis était... il était tellement plus que ça. C’était injuste de le résumer ainsi.

\- Si tu veux un conseil change de modèle.

Harry passa de froissé à indigné.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est vraiment intéressant à peindre.

Et sa compagnie était agréable pensa Harry. Il se préoccupait réellement de lui et posait toujours des questions sur la peinture.

\- Parce qu’il vient aux rendez-vous ? Il n’a pas juste eu pitié en te disant oui ?

Harry avala la boule logée dans sa gorge et regarda Matt finir le fond de son verre et faire signe à un serveur pour un autre.

\- Oui il vient. C’est mon ami.

Harry ignora le fait que si Matthias avait accepté de lui servir de modèle, cela aurait été par pure pitié.

\- C’est ton ami, répéta Matt avec un sourire dans la voix. Change d’ami. Ce n’est pas un ami fait pour toi.

Harry enleva sa main de la table qui était prise de tremblements. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait expliquer à Matthias que Louis était important et génial.

Mais peut-être que ça ne valait pas la peine de lui expliquer cela s’il n’était pas capable de le voir par lui-même.

En plus Harry soupçonnait Matthias d’être un peu saoul. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère.

Il n’allait définitivement pas le faire.

Le bruit d’un vibreur le sortit de ses pensées et il put voir Matt lire son message tant attendu.

Il mit sa veste sur son dos et attrapa la main de Harry entre la sienne.

\- Je suis désolé, j’ai une urgence, on a besoin de moi. On se voit plus tard.

Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans le fond de son ventre ainsi que la dureté du bois de la table s'incruster sous ses ongles

Il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Ils n’avaient même pas encore manger.

Matt ne s’assura même pas si Harry pourrait bien rentrer chez lui, alors qu’il n’avait pas de voiture. Il partit simplement.

Parce qu’il avait une urgence et qu’on avait besoin de lui. On l’attendait.

Harry lui ne faisait que cela de sa vie. L’attendre. Et plus le temps passait plus il avait l’impression de ne faire que ça. Attendre.

Harry regarda le serveur apporter leur assiette et il regarda étrangement Harry en posant l’assiette de Matthias que Harry fit signe de laisser sur la table.

Il ne voulait pas simplement quitter le restaurant. Il ne voulait pas se rendre compte tout seul dans la rue qu’il était affreusement seul et ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il resta au chaud à l’intérieur et appela Zayn.

Les tonalités résonnaient comme un appel de détresse et quand Zayn répondit Harry se sentit soulagé, comme s’il avait été là pour ne rattraper lors d’une chute.

\- Tu aimes les pâtes aux champignons ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- J’ai une assiette de trop. Je t’envoie l’adresse du restaurant.

Et il raccrocha avant que Zayn ne lui pose plus de questions. Il voulait préserver un peu de dignité. Il rit presque à l’immense blague. Il avait une assiette de trop. L’euphémisme de l’année.

*

Quand Zayn arriva au restaurant il eut la confirmation de ce qu’il s’était réellement passé. Harry avait l’air misérable et perdu. Comme le jour où il s’était rendu compte qu’il avait des sentiments pour Matt. Mais là ça semblait être tout l’inverse de ce qu’il s’était déroulé il y a quelques années.

Il s’assit en face de lui et ne dit rien. Il savait que s’il parlait Harry se mettrait à pleurer. Il voulait éviter ça. Si quelqu’un devait le faire pleurer il préférait que ce ne soit pas lui.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger et furent sortis dans la rue, Zayn passa son bras autour des hanches de Harry et le serra contre lui.

Il détesta Matthias un peu plus lorsqu’il vit une larme couler sur la joue de Harry.

Il la balaya de son index et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Et par ce geste il espéra que Harry comprenne à quel point il l’aimait et serait toujours là pour lui.

Et cela peu importe les circonstances.

Il avait toujours été là et le serait encore pour longtemps.

*

Harry parlait du prochain match de basket de Matthias avec celui-ci lorsque son attention fut retenue par le bruit que faisait un garçon sortant du terrain de foot qui tapait dans le ballon pour éviter de se baisser et de le porter jusqu’au gymnase.

Harry sourit à la minute où il reconnut Louis et oublia d’achever sa phrase. Matthias ne sembla d’ailleurs pas le remarquer.

Son sourire augmenta en intensité lorsqu’une idée lui vint en tête. Il attrapa le poignet de Matthias pour avoir son attention et marcha à reculons pour pouvoir observer son expression.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter Louis. Je suis sûr que tu changeras d’avis sur lui.

Matthias haussa un sourcil et rechigna à se faire tirer par Harry en direction de Louis. Harry ignora tout simplement ses marmonnements.

Harry put remarquer que Louis les avait aperçus lorsqu’il s’arrêta au bord du terrain pour les regarder.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Louis, Harry relâcha le poignet de Matt pour faire face à Louis.

\- Louis, je te présente Matthias, mon copain. Matthias, Louis.

Matthias hocha la tête, mais ne put se résigner à ne pas serrer la main que Louis lui avait tendue. Harry examina le sourire de Louis face à la méfiance de son petit-ami.

Harry se tourna vers Louis pour éviter le poids du regard de Matthias sur lui.

\- Ça te convient toujours demain vers dix-sept heures ? Zayn termine en même temps que nous, il pourra nous reprendre.

\- Ou-

\- Demain ? Harry tu m’as promis de venir chez mes parents pour l’anniversaire de ma sœur.

Harry se figea et remonta rapidement les conversations qu’ils avaient eues, mais il n’en avait pas le souvenir. L’anniversaire de sa sœur était bien au mois de novembre, mais Harry se souvenait expressément d’avoir noté cela pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Je- tu es sûr ?

Harry croisa le regard dur de Matt et lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Il savait qu’il détestait quand il faisait cela, surtout devant d’autres personnes.

\- Oui. Tu ne m’écoutes jamais quand je parle ?

Harry déglutit. C’était injuste. Il écoutait tout ce que Matthias lui racontait. Même lorsqu’il partait dans des termes compliqués et des notions de basket trop ésotériques.

Harry se mordit la lèvre lorsqu’il regarda Louis.

\- Je suis désolé. J’avais complètement oublié. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu avais bloqué ta soirée pour moi.

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Je dois encore m’entraîner pour le prochain match de toute façon.

Louis sourit dans sa direction et Harry se sentit un peu mieux.

\- Je dois aller prendre une douche, fit Louis en se baissant pour coincer le ballon sous son bras. À plus tard.

Il les salua vaguement et Harry put voir son regard insistant sur Matthias avant qu’il ne passe la porte.

Matthias lui attrapa la main et contourna le gymnase pour arriver au parking.

\- Tu préfères que je prenne le bus jusque chez ta mère demain ou tu passes me prendre ?

Matthias s’arrêta de marcher brusquement.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Harry le regarda confus.

\- L’anniversaire de ma sœur et la semaine prochaine et je n’y vais pas.

Harry s’en voulut d’être aussi stupide. Il le savait. Mais il avait préféré croire Matt.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit ça alors ?

\- Parce que ce mec est con. Il veut juste que son portrait soit accroché à la prochaine exposition pour qu’on s’intéresse à lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. J’ai dû insister pour l’avoir comme modèle. Il n’aime pas poser plus que cela. Et il n’est pas comme tu l’as décrit. Il est tellement…

\- Tellement quoi ?

\- Peu importe

Si Matt n’était pas capable de voir la beauté en Louis alors il ne voulait pas que celui-ci ne salisse sa perception.

Il la garderait pour lui.

*

Harry ressentit le besoin de sortir du lit irrémédiablement comme si celui-ci c’était soudainement mis à le brûler. Il avait cette boule dans la gorge qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il évita du regard le corps nu de Matt étendu dans les draps, le visage partiellement éclairé par la demi-lune et enfila immédiatement son pull gisant au pied du lit. Il avait froid. Le froid qui vous prenait jusque dans les os. Qui s’infiltrait de l’intérieur. Il se sentait vide. Juste vide.

Il enfila son jeans et ses boots et attrapa son manteau accroché dans l’entrée. Il prit soin de fermer la porte à clé en sortant et s’appuya contre le battant de la porte comme s’il avait fait un intense effort depuis la chambre et avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Il se sentait tellement affecté par tout cela. Il avait détesté chaque minute de l’heure précédente.

Matt lui criant dessus pour une autre quelconque raison. Lui interdisant de peindre de nouveau Louis. Et toujours cette voix qui ne contenait plus une once de chaleur pour lui. Et ce regard autrefois pétillant un peu plus vide à chaque fois qu’il se posait sur lui. Harry s’en voulait terriblement.

Il erra comme une âme en peine dans ville sombre aux éclairages partiellement allumé ou défectueux. Il renifla pour s’empêcher de pleurer en observant le ciel.

Son cœur s’étiolait de jour en jour comme une fleur qui fanait, mais il était toujours là. Parce qu’il aimait de tout son putain de cœur défectueux Matt. Et que c’était uniquement de sa faute si leur relation allait mal.

C’était de sa faute si son putain de corps était ruiné. Si son cœur était écartelé.

Il avait détesté tellement fort les mains de Matthias sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses gémissements dans ses oreilles, le poids de son corps sur lui. Tout. Jusqu’à la douceur de sa peau. C’était comme s’il avait eu envie de sortir de son corps. De ramper jusqu’à se soustraire de ce sentiment.

Il ne détestait pas Matt.

Il se détestait.

Il n’avait rien dit parce qu’il avait naïvement espéré que ça rendrait les choses plus simples. Que Matt recommencerait à l’aimer comme avant. Que lui-même aussi le fasse également d’ailleurs.

Il voulait retrouver ce sentiment de paix intérieure et d’amour profond.

Mais il avait lamentablement échoué.

Comme toujours.

Il grimpa en haut des quelques marches de pierre avant d’apercevoir l’appartement qu’il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt pour respirer.

Il retrouva ce même sentiment d’inconfort et de poids sur son cœur. En dix fois pire. Plus il avançait, plus il pouvait entendre sa respiration s’accélérer contre les murs froids et sombres de la nuit ainsi que le bruit de ses chaussures sur les pavés.

Il respira l’air froid de la nuit, mais ça ne fit que le refroidir encore plus de l’intérieur. Il sortit difficilement la clé froide de sa poche et une fois devant la fameuse porte il posa son front contre celle-ci tout en essayant d’ouvrir cette foutue porte les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas se voir faire cela.

Il entendit le miaulement d’un chat en même temps que sa clé entra dans la serrure.

Il finit par réussir et s’encouragea intérieurement avant de pousser le battant et d’entrer. Il entendit en fond sonore le bruit de la télévision.

Il pria pour que Matthias ne l’attende pas.

Il enleva son manteau et l’accrocha dans l’armoire. Il entendit le bruissement des draps et le son de la télé se couper.

Il se résigna enfin à entrer dans la chambre et il put voir Matthias tourné dans l’autre sens de manière à se trouver dos à Harry.

Et peut-être que ça acheva de briser le cœur de Harry. Parce qu’il savait pertinemment que Matthias prétendait dormir et qu’il ne voulait même pas dormir en le prenant dans ses bras comme ils en avaient l’habitude.

Il s’assit au bord du lit et enleva ses chaussures pour les laisser quelque part sous le lit. Il attrapa ses chevilles et laissa sa tête reposer contre ses genoux. Il pouvait le faire. Il n’allait pas pleurer.

Il se leva pour se tenir devant le miroir et enleva la chaîne autour de son cou. Son reflet lui donnait l’impression de ne pas être lui. Ses yeux étaient trop ternes, sa peau trop blanche, son expression trop... vide.

Il retira ses bagues et les laissa tomber sur la commode dans un tintement sinistre. Il enleva son pull et son jeans et s’observa dans le miroir. Il s’en éloigna rapidement et s’assit de nouveau sur le lit. Il avala le verre d’eau sur la table de nuit. Il n’arrivait même plus à rester assis sur ce lit. Il se leva et fit face à la fenêtre où la lune transparaissait à travers les rideaux en voile blancs. Harry resta debout à fixer la lumière dehors comme si c’était cela qui allait le sauver. Il amena sa main à son épaule et laissa ses ongles s’enfoncer dans sa peau et laisser une marque dessus pour le garder ancrer dans la réalité.

Tout dans sa vie partait en morceaux.

Il se souvenait des mots mordants de Matt qui à chaque fois entaillaient un peu plus sa chair déjà à vif. Comme le claquement d’une mâchoire.

Ils étaient devenus incapables de se dire qu’il s’aimait.

Il avait su tellement bien le faire.

Harry effaça rageusement une larme qui lui avait échappé.

Il en avait assez que lui et Matt se crachent leur amour, leur haine à la figure.

Il arracha l’élastique noué dans ses cheveux et dans son geste pour le déposer sur le meuble il put voir une photo de Matt et lui. Ensemble et foutrement heureux. Harry se souvenait de ce jour. Il donnerait n’importe quoi pour y retourner.

Il caressa le visage de Matt sur le cadre et il pouvait voir son doigt trembler tellement fort. Il laissa même la trace d’une larme qu’il avait essuyée sur le verre.

Il prit le cadre et le mit à plat pour ne plus le voir.

Il s’assit au bout du lit, prenant soin de ne pas toucher Matthias et s’allongea le plus loin possible de lui. Il ne s’embêta même pas à se mettre sous les draps.

Il fixa le plafond une bonne heure avant de sentir Matthias se retourner dans son sommeil et d’attirer Harry contre son torse, s’enroulant autour de lui.

Et Harry n’eut jamais aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Ils n’étaient tellement plus faits pour être ensemble. Mais Harry restait.

Ils n’étaient plus faits pour s’aimer, mais ils dormaient toujours l’un contre l’autre comme s’ils s’aimaient encore profondément.

Leurs pieds se touchaient, leurs mains étaient enlacées l’une dans l’autre comme si elles étaient faites l’une pour l’autre. Leur cœur battant. Plus très à l’unisson mais battant encore l’un pour l’autre.

Le piège se refermait sur le cœur de Harry. Les ténèbres s’en emparaient et il n’avait nulle part où aller, excepté les bras de Matthias.

*

Louis n’arrivait pas à s’empêcher d’admirer Harry quand celui-ci le peignait. C’était plus fort que lui. C’était comme une démangeaison qu’on ne pouvait s’empêcher de frotter.

\- C’était bien l’anniversaire où tu es allé ?

Louis remarqua la main de Harry qui arrêta de glisser sur la toile juste une petite seconde avant de reprendre comme si de rien n’était.

\- C’était bien oui.

Louis plissa les yeux et observa Harry de manière plus approfondie. Il ne pouvait pas observer son visage ainsi, mais il jurerait que sa voix avait été teintée d’un soupçon de tension. Et il avait parlé plus vite qu’à la normale.

\- Pourquoi tu mens ?

Harry agita ses jambes nerveusement.

\- C’est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que tu avais bloqué ta soirée pour rien si je n’étais pas allé à l’anniversaire.

Louis n’y croyait pas une seule seconde.

\- Il n’avait pas d’anniversaire c’est ça ?

Louis prit le silence de Harry pour réponse.

\- Ton copain ne m’aime pas.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, assura Louis en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé. Ça ne m’importe pas plus que ça.

\- Il n’aime pas beaucoup de personnes en réalité, avoua Harry en agitant son pinceau dans l’eau de manière à créer un tourbillon de couleur. Même Zayn, il ne l’apprécie pas trop.

Louis retint un sourire. La manière dont l’avait dit Harry, suggérait qu’il était impossible de ne pas l’apprécier.

Louis voyait bien que Harry était dans ses pensées et un peu plus silencieux que d’habitude, mais il n’en fit pas la remarque. Pas ses affaires. Même s’il était déjà un peu trop impliqué dans la vie de Harry.

Il essaya uniquement de deviner à quoi pouvait ressembler le tableau. Où était la part de tristesse en lui ? Était-elle palpable ou au contraire visible, comme un stigmate en plein milieu de son visage ?

Il lui était déjà arrivé de se sentir triste dans sa vie. Que tout partait en morceaux. Mais il avait toujours fait attention que personne ne le perçoit, alors il se demandait bien comment Harry pourrait le voir.

Après tout c’est lui qui suintait la tristesse pas Louis.

*

Harry serra fort entre ses mains son mug de chocolat chaud où flottaient des marshmallows. Il pouvait voir les flocons tourbillonner lentement depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre où son réveil annonçait bientôt l’heure pour lui de partir. Il devait partir dans une demi-heure et il n’était toujours pas prêt. Son pull trop large où l’on distinguait difficilement un renne et ses cheveux noués pouvaient en témoigner. 

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas arriver chez sa mère comme cela pour le réveillon de Noël. Elle saurait immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas, tout comme sa soeur. 

Il fit un effort et se traîna dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Une fois prêt, il se regarda dans la glace embuée qui lui renvoyait une image floutée de lui. Comme cela il pourrait presque y croire lui aussi qu’il allait bien. 

Il pouvait très bien prétendre le temps d’une soirée et d’une journée. 

Il étira lentement ses lèvres et enfonça ses index dans ses joues plus fort que nécessaire pour creuser ses fossettes.

Et là c’était juste parfait. 

*

Après la bûche au chocolat, Harry sortit prendre l’air. Il resta juste appuyé contre le mur en crépi de la maison à regarder dans le vague. Le froid mordant en cette nuit ne le dissuada même pas de retrouver la chaleur de l’intérieur. 

Il tourna la tête sur le côté lorsqu’il entendit le bruit de la baie vitrée coulisser. Sa soeur en sortit et lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle faisait toujours cela lorsqu’elle voyait qu’il n’allait pas bien.

Il n’avait même pas réussi à prétendre aller bien.

\- Comment tu as su ?

Gemma resserra le plaid autour d’elle avant de le jauger en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu me poses sérieusement la question Harry ? Tu n’as pas repris de deuxième part de bûche, donna-t-elle comme explication avant de sourire pour lui montrer qu’elle plaisantait.

Harry sourit faiblement en se collant à elle pour avoir de la chaleur.

\- Tu as eu l’air morose toute la soirée… Ça ne se passe pas bien avec Matthias ?

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement à l’évocation de son prénom.

\- C’est un peu plus difficile dernièrement, mais ça va mieux.

Harry pouvait entendre comment son propre mensonge sonnait tellement faux. Gemma aussi apparemment puisqu’elle pinça ses lèvres entre elles.

\- Pourquoi tu n’arrêtes pas de regarder ton portable dans ce cas ?

Harry arrêta le cheminement de sa main qui se dirigeait vers sa poche arrière où se trouvait son portable.

\- Je n’attends pas un de ses messages.

Harry avait arrêté d’attendre quand il avait compris que Matthias passerait Noël avec ses amis à une quelconque soirée.

Harry prit une gorgée presque brûlante de son chocolat chaud avant de se sentir un peu mieux.

Quand son portable vibra, Harry put distinctement lire ce que sa soeur avait sur le bout de la langue.

\- Je n’attends pas son message, insista vainement Harry sous le regard posé sur lui.

Il extirpa son portable de sa poche et il faillit lâcher sa tasse en lisant le prénom de Louis qui s’affichait.

\- Qui est Louis ? l’interrogea Gemma un soupçon de malice dans la voix.

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi il rougit. Louis était…

\- Un ami.

Gemma fit semblant d’avoir l’air déçu face au ton laconique de son frère. Elle voulait des détails.

Harry ouvrit le message et sourit devant le message de Louis qui lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël et qui avait mis tout un tas de smileys ridicules dont lui seul pouvait comprendre le sens s’il y en avait un.

Il lui répondit tout en souriant et Gemma posa sa tête contre son épaule le temps qu’il envoie son message.

\- Tu avais le même sourire avant, fit-elle remarquer en regardant dans le fond de sa propre tasse.

\- Quel sourire ?

\- Celui où tu sembles vraiment heureux.

Et le coeur de Harry se serra. Pas violemment, mais c’était un petit pincement fallacieux auquel on ne pouvait donner de signification.

\- Je suis heureux, contra-t-il. Je suis content d’être là.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, lui confia Gemma en s’accrochant au bras de Harry comme elle en avait l’habitude. Tu sais que tu peux m’en parler si ça ne va pas.

Harry en avait conscience, mais il refusait même de se l’avouer à lui même alors se confier à quelqu’un était impensable. Il ne l’avait même pas fait avec Zayn.

\- Merci, dit-il sincèrement en déposant ses lèvres sur le haut de la tête de Gemma 

Et ils restèrent là quelques minutes de plus, le temps de finir leur chocolat chaud avant que le froid ne les oblige à rentrer à l’intérieur.

Ce soir-là Harry s’endormit avec le son du rire de Louis résonnant lointainement dans sa tête.

Matthias ne l’avait même pas appelé.

Harry n’avait même plus la force d’être déçu.

Il était habitué.

Et c’est sûrement ce qui était le plus triste dans tout cela.

*

Harry jeta un oeil sur l’horloge. Il était minuit pile.

Bonne année Harry.

Il soupira et regarda une énième fois son portable. Matt ne l’avait pas appelé de la journée, ni hier d’ailleurs. Harry avait arrêté de s’inquiéter lorsqu’il était tombé sur une photo de Matthias sur le profil d’un de ses amis sur un réseau social. 

Harry dénoua son demi-chignon et enleva les boutons de sa chemise un à un.

Il avait attendu, encore et encore. Il avait appelé Matt un nombre incalculable de fois et laissé des messages. Il n’avait jamais répondu et Harry était resté là, à l’attendre.

Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois.

Il était tellement idiot.

Bien sûr qu’il ne viendrait pas le chercher. Il l’avait tout simplement oublié et était allé directement à la soirée de ses potes.

Il avait _omis_ de venir prendre Harry. Et lui était assez bête pour encore l’attendre.

Pathétique.

C’était lorsqu’il fut trois heures du matin que Harry finit par retirer ses boots.

Matt ne viendrait pas, il avait saisi.

Pourtant il resta là une heure de plus à fixer son fond d’écran de portable.

Il était fatigué et il n’arrivait même pas à être en colère. Il se sentait comme un objet trop encombrant qu’on avait laissé dans un coin et fini par l’oublier.

Son coeur se serra un peu plus quand il fit défiler les photos de Matt et lui sur son portable. Plus il avançait plus il les voyait souriant et aimant. Plus il remontait les années, plus ils étaient vivants.

Harry se mordit très fort la lèvre pour ne pas sangloter. Il était plus fort que ça. Même s’il avait toutes les raisons de pleurer, il ne le ferait pas. Même s’il avait envie de crier à s’en déchirer les poumons, il ne le ferait pas. 

Il resterait juste là, assis dans le noir à regarder la neige tomber à travers la fenêtre et à repasser dans sa tête toutes les scènes passées avec Matt. Du tout début jusqu’à maintenant. 

Leur relation ressemblait un peu à cette neige qui était belle et légère les premières secondes mais qui finissait indubitablement salie, boueuse une fois au sol, piétinée par les gens. 

À en devenir laid.

Il renifla. 

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait espéré. Il se força à se remémorer tout. Les bons comme les mauvais moments et il ne savait foutrement pas pourquoi les bons avaient plus de poids malgré leurs raretés. Mais c’était de sa faute. 

Il n’aimait plus Matthias comme avant. 

Il méritait de sentir son coeur se contracter douloureusement dans un pincement sourd en repensant à tout cela.

Il finit cette nuit-là sur le canapé, encore habillé à imaginer ce que serait sa vie si elle avait été un film.

L’histoire de Matt et de lui. 

Il appuierait sûrement sur le retour en arrière pour que leur séparation redevienne une étreinte. 

Des lèvres qui s’éloignaient des lèvres qui se réconfortaient. 

Une porte qui claquait, une porte qui s’ouvrait. 

Des pleurs, un sourire. 

Des larmes, un regard brillant.

De la haine, de l’amour.

Il appuierait sans hésitation dessus.

*

Zayn rentra à l’appartement vers onze heures à peu près. Il poussa la porte et il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry allongé sur le canapé.

Il s’était passé quelque chose.

Il sentit son pouls s’emballer un peu. Il était toujours inquiet quand ça concernait Harry. Il n’y pouvait rien, il vivait constamment avec lui et il avait pris une place particulière dans son coeur.

Il ferma délicatement la porte pour ne pas le réveiller et s’approcha silencieusement de lui.

Il pouvait dire sans hésitation qu’il avait pleuré. Il pouvait même encore voir des larmes séchées sur ses joues ce qui voulait dire qu’il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. 

Zayn eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de combler toutes les fêlures en lui. Il méritait tellement d’être aimé.

Zayn regarda le portable de Harry sur le sol et le mit en mode silencieux. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le réveille. Il avait besoin de dormir.

Alors, il s’assit sur le sol et caressa les cheveux de Harry quand il voyait que celui-ci s’agitait dans son sommeil et semblait sur le point de sangloter. 

Il voulait tellement mettre un coup de poing dans le visage de Matthias. Il savait que c’était lui qui l’avait mis dans cet état. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, excepté lui-même. Et Zayn n’était pas un connard comme lui.

Zayn resta comme cela encore une heure avant que Harry cligna des yeux pour chasser le sommeil.

\- Hey, fit Zayn en repoussant les boucles de Harry de son front pour mieux observer ses yeux qui étaient indubitablement rouges.

\- Bonne année, fit Harry avec la voix cassée en se redressant sur son coude.

\- Viens ici, ordonna Zayn en le tirant pour qu’il vienne dans ses bras. Bonne année Haz, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Il put sentir le corps de Harry se détendre entre ses bras tandis qu’il enfouissait son nez contre son cou. Harry renifla et Zayn se recula pour voir s’il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et regarda son visage où il manquait son sourire.

\- Ta soirée s’est mal passée ? tenta-t-il précautionneusement en l’amenant de nouveau contre son torse.

Il put sentir le corps de Harry se contracter violemment comme s’il retenait un spasme.

\- Je n’y suis pas allé.

Zayn fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es resté tout seul ici ?

Il put sentir Harry acquiescer contre son cou.

\- Tu aurais dû m’appeler ! Je serais venu te chercher, tu sais que ça n’aurait pas dérangé ma mère, finit-il plus doucement.

Cependant quelque chose chiffonna Zayn.

\- Et Matt ? Il y est allé ?

Harry se recula et prit un coussin qu’il serra entre ses bras, comme s’il pouvait le protéger des questions de Zayn.

\- Harry ? insista Zayn en cherchant son regard.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres en triturant un fil qui dépassait du coussin.

\- Il t’a laissé tout seul, comprit Zayn, interdit.

\- Non ! Je lui ai dit d’y aller.

Zayn regarda les yeux de Harry et même s’ils ne se détournèrent pas, il sut que Harry mentait pour protéger Matthias, et ça lui donna la nausée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi, ne le fais pas. Mais s’il te plaît Harry, ne me mens pas comme ça dans les yeux. C’est insultant.

Zayn se leva et partit dans la cuisine préparer des céréales pour Harry.

\- Zayn, entendit-il depuis le salon et il savait que Harry s’en voulait assez, il n’avait pas besoin de le rendre encore plus mal, mais c’était plus fort que lui. 

Il détestait Matthias.

Il détestait Matthias, son putain de sourire trop grand et son emprise sur Harry.

Zayn apporta le bol de céréales à Harry, toujours dans le canapé et se contenta de regarder la télévision. Il fallait qu’il s’occupe l’esprit.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus il pouvait voir que Harry allait éclater en sanglots.

Il laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol quand une larme coula sur sa joue. 

Zayn mua le son de la télévision et se leva, mais avant qu’il n’arrive près de Harry, celui-ci secoua négativement la tête et Zayn ne sut pas si c’était pour chasser ses larmes ou pour qu’il reste là où il était.

\- Il m’a _oublié Zayn._

Zayn voulut s’approcher mais Harry réitéra son geste. Il s’assit donc sur la table basse.

\- Je l’ai attendu toute la soirée et toute la nuit. J’ai vraiment cru qu’il finirait par passer en écoutant mes messages. 

\- Tu ne mérites tellement pas ça H.

\- Je l’ai attendu et il n’est jamais venu.

Ça faisait mal à Zayn de ne pas pouvoir prendre Harry dans ses bras et l’étreindre.

\- Mais ce n’est pas grave, insista Harry comme pour se convaincre. Il a juste oublié.

Et sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et cette fois il n’empêcha pas Zayn de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il était peut-être juste en panne de voiture, j’essayais vraiment de m’en convaincre.

\- Tu ne peux juste pas lui trouver des excuses à chaque fois Harry. Parfois, il faut que tu acceptes qu’il merde sévèrement.

Zayn caressa en mouvement circulaire le dos de Harry pour l’apaiser.

\- Je n’ai pas envie qu’il parte Zayn.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie Zayn ne sut pas quoi faire pour le consoler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long vous a plu ! 
> 
> Merci énormément aux personnes qui ont laissé des kudos, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir que des personnes lisent mon histoire !
> 
> Je vous dis à bientôt et bonne soirée !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 8, je précise qu'il y a présence de violence verbale et physique donc faites attention à vous les petits chats. Bonne lecture ;)

Harry se demanda sincèrement pourquoi Louis le transperçait de son regard céruléen à travers la toile, comme s’il était la chose la plus fascinante de la pièce.

Il avait les cheveux rassemblés sur le sommet de sa tête dans une espèce de demi-chignon négligé et il avait l’air ridicule dans le pull trop grand de Matthias. Rien de fascinant dans tout cela. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu’il l’avait presque supplié de venir pour qu’il puisse le peindre. Il avait juste irrémédiablement besoin de se changer les idées et peindre était la meilleure solution. 

Harry peignit la mâchoire de Louis, et lorsqu’il prit soin de regarder l’ensemble de la toile, son coeur se serra. Il avait bien l’impression que Louis se tenait à littéralement trente centimètres de son visage, mais en même temps ce n’était pas lui. Il avait ce regard trop triste et ce sourire tordu et mélancolique. Harry détesta cette vision. C’était comme s’il l’avait rendu plus terne, comme ravagé.

Louis dû voir son trouble puisqu’il eut un mouvement pour se lever et rejoindre Harry. Il ne le fit pourtant pas.

Je suis sûr que ce sera magnifique, Harry.

Et évidemment que dans un certain sens ça le serait. C’était Louis qui était dessus.

Harry posa le regard sur Louis puis sur sa toile. On aurait dit deux personnes distinctes. L’une, sous la chaleur du soleil et l’autre, sous l’austérité de la lune. Le jour et la nuit.

Louis était comme un putain de soleil dans cette pièce et dans sa vie, mais il était incapable de le voir. 

Il se força à ne plus penser et à continuer son tableau. Il l’aurait bientôt terminé. Même s’il aurait aimé mettre un peu plus de temps pour avoir une excuse valable de garder Louis près de lui.

Il aimait sa présence rassurante.

*

Louis n’était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu que Harry était plus triste et ailleurs ces derniers jours. Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui. Harry sans ses fossettes n’était pas Harry. Il regardait son sourire se faner de jour en jour et il avait la constante impression que Harry allait finir par partir en morceaux sous ses yeux sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. 

Harry était comme un navire en détresse qui chavirait loin de lui mais surtout loin de son propre bonheur.

Et cela le rendait encore plus mal d’être le seul à remarquer ses yeux tristes qui reflétaient une réalité qui lui serrait le coeur.

Il fut encore plus inquiet lorsqu’il ne croisa pas Harry pendant quatre jours, ni eut de ses nouvelles. Ce n’était pas normal.

En sortant de son dernier cours, Louis prit la direction du bâtiment de la section arts. Il était décidé à aller trouver Zayn. 

Il enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête et traversa tout le campus à sa recherche. 

Une fois dans le bâtiment, Louis décida de s’adosser contre le mur en attendant que les étudiants sortent de la salle et ainsi peut-être croiser Zayn.

Il n’attendit pas très longtemps puisque à peine trois minutes après son arrivée, la porte s’ouvrit laissant échapper un flot d'étudiants et un brouhaha ambiant.

C’était comme si Zayn savait que Louis finirait par venir, il ne fut pas étonné de le voir.

Louis se redressa et Zayn lui fit signe de le suivre dehors pour être au calme. Ils allèrent derrière le bâtiment et Louis ne savait pas comment s’enquérir de l’état de Harry sans passer pour quelqu’un d’insistant.

Il était juste, vraiment inquiet.

Louis porta mécaniquement sa main à sa poche pour sortir une cigarette, il faisait toujours cela lorsqu’il était nerveux. Cependant, il se souvient avoir terminé son paquet plus vite que la normale parce que justement il était stressé déjà bien avant.

\- Il ne va pas mieux ?

Zayn soupira et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Louis. Louis ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne lui avait parlé que rarement, mais il pouvait voir que Zayn aussi était inquiet, et cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

\- Ça lui arrive, parfois, d’être plus mal que d’habitude. Peindre l’aide à aller mieux.

Louis n’était pas sûr que ce soit le cas pour cette fois. 

\- Il reste enfermé toute la journée dans l’atelier. Hier il est resté plus d’une heure à fixer un tableau.

Louis ne se sentit pas mieux d’avoir la confirmation de ce qu’il pensait depuis le tout premier jour. Harry n’allait pas bien et il aurait préféré pour une fois se fourvoyer complètement. 

\- Je pensais qu’il allait mieux ces derniers mois, le fait de te peindre l’aidait à se concentrer sur ce qu’il aime par-dessus tout, fit tristement Zayn en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

Il le tendit à Louis qui prit une cigarette en le remerciant et l’alluma avec son propre briquet. 

\- J’espérais sincèrement que te peindre était une espèce de thérapie pour lui.

Louis inspira une bouffée de sa cigarette en fermant les yeux suite à ses mots.

\- Si seulement tu avais vu à quel point son sourire était magnifique il y a trois ans, fit Zayn les yeux dans le vague comme s’il se remémorait ce dernier. Tu comprendrais ce que j’essaye de dire.

\- Ses yeux aussi ?

\- Particulièrement ses yeux. Ils étaient… vivants et putain de lumineux.

Zayn alluma sa propre cigarette en se couvrant du vent.

\- Et tous les jours j’espère me lever et retrouver son sourire. 

Louis regarda les traits tirés de Zayn, même si cela n’enlevait rien à son charme. Il inspira l’air frais comme pour se concentrer et se donner du courage. 

\- Parfois j’ai l’impression d’entrapercevoir ce qu’avait pu être la lueur dans ses yeux, murmura Louis en faisant tomber ses cendres du bout de sa cigarette.

Zayn gratta le dessus de sa main comme s’il ne savait pas s’il devait dire ce qu’il était sur le point de dire .

\- Quand je t’ai vu la première fois, se remémora Zayn, j’ai eu la certitude que tu étais là où tu devais être. Je veux dire près de Harry. Parce que tu le voyais vraiment, pas comme tous ces gens qui gravitent autour de lui et qui puisent son énergie et ses sourires parce qu’il est charmant et trop gentil.

Et ça toucha Louis en plein coeur, comme un coup de poing qui vous couperait le souffle.

\- Les autres restent autour de lui parce qu’il est sociable, beau et toujours souriant. Il cherche tout le temps à faire plaisir aux autres, mais pas à lui-même, soupira Zayn, sincèrement navré.

Louis avait comme le sentiment que Harry s’était perdu quelque part et qu’il trouvait un sens à sa vie dans l’abnégation.

Louis tira sur le bas de son pull parce qu’il faisait vraiment froid dehors. 

\- Il est comme un putain de soleil un jour nuageux. Il est là, tu le sais, tu peux parfois le voir, mais il n’est pas réellement aussi brillant et lumineux, fit Louis, ailleurs, l’image de Harry se gravant derrière sa rétine.

Et Zayn sourit parce que c’était exactement cela.

\- Je sais qu’il me détesterait s’il m’entendait te dire cela, mais je pense qu’il irait beaucoup mieux sans Matthias dans sa vie.

La gorge de Louis se serra, parce que lui aussi pensait cela et il se détestait de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Je ne peux pas lui enlever le fait qu’il a rendu Harry vraiment heureux, mais plus maintenant. Il est devenu plus toxique qu’autre chose. 

Louis put lire dans les yeux de Zayn qu’il était profondément peiné.

\- Tu penses qu’un jour il ira mieux ?

Et Louis ne lui répondit pas parce qu’il ne faisait pas de promesse qu’il ne pouvait pas tenir, mais il ferait tout pour. Il voulait voir ce que ça donnait un Harry souriant tellement qu’il rendait votre journée plus lumineuse.

Il se promit qu’il verrait ça au moins une fois dans sa vie.

*

Zayn était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. En partant ce matin, il avait encore trouvé Harry endormi dans l’atelier, ses toiles l’entouraient et les yeux persistants de Matt étaient présents partout dans la pièce, tous dirigés vers le centre, là où se trouvait Harry. Et Zayn n’était pas le genre de mec à ne rien faire en regardant son meilleur ami devenir que l’ombre de lui-même, une pâle copie du Harry.

Alors ce jour-là en croisant Matthias devant le gymnase tandis qu’il s’y était rendu voir si Louis était dans les parages, il ne put s’empêcher de lui faire une réflexion. Surtout quand ce dernier semblait si putain de désinvolte, tandis que Harry était au plus mal. Il était entouré de son équipe, à blaguer et Zayn l’avait vu ostensiblement l’ignorer.

Alors il s’avança vers lui et Matthias en fit de même, sûrement pour que les autres n’entendent pas leur échange.

Zayn ne choisit même pas la subtilité. Il attaqua directement.

\- Ça ne t’inquiète pas plus que ça de ne pas avoir croisé Harry pendant presque une semaine ?

Matthias haussa les épaules. Il _haussa_ les épaules. Zayn eut envie de lui mettre le visage dans le gazon et s’il y avait de la boue ce serait encore mieux.

\- Putain mec, grogna Zayn. À quoi tu joues ?

\- S’il a envie de me voir, il a mon numéro, fit nonchalamment Matthias en regardant derrière lui ses coéquipiers. 

Zayn lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je suis sûr que ta messagerie vocale doit être pleine depuis nouvel an.

Matthias tiqua, mais reprit son sourire complaisant.

\- Vraiment ?

Zayn eut envie de littéralement l’étouffer quand il le regarda avec des yeux aussi tristes que ceux de Harry. 

Il n’avait pas le droit d’être triste après tout ce qu’il faisait subir à Harry, et Zayn n’avait même pas idée de la moitié.

\- Il ne va pas bien.

Matthias sembla perturbé une infime seconde, comme si le lui du passé ressurgissait, mais cela ne dura pas.

\- Il n’a qu’à aller voir Louis, c’est ça ?

Zayn se retint de lui faire remarquer qu’il était puéril. 

\- C’est toi qu’il veut voir, fit Zayn, mais il eut l'impression que visiblement le message n’arriva pas à destination.

Zayn remonta son écharpe qui glissait de son épaule tandis que Matthias se contentait de le jauger silencieusement, comme s’il attendait que Zayn parte de lui-même.

\- Si tu ne l’aimes plus, commença Zayn, la voix grave. Laisse-le partir. Je peux comprendre qu’on puisse se lasser ou ne plus avoir les mêmes attentes. Mais ne le garde pas près de toi comme une issue de secours, c’est putain d’égoïste et avilissant.

\- Qui te dit que je ne l’aime plus, argua-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

Zayn se mordit la langue avant de devenir vraiment caustique. 

\- Tu as une étrange façon de le montrer, conclut Zayn avant de le pénétrer une dernière fois de son regard noir et de se détourner comme s’il ne méritait pas plus son attention.

Et c’était le cas.

* 

Harry ne disait rien lorsque Matt regardait par-dessus son épaule pour lire l’écran de son portable ou de son ordinateur, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment aimé que ce dernier lui dise qui fréquenter ou non. Il pouvait choisir lui-même ses fréquentations. Et il avait estimé que rester en contact avec Louis était une bonne chose, que Matthias l’aime ou non.

D’ailleurs, Harry était en train de fixer sa toile où était représenté Louis quand la porte de son atelier s’ouvrit brusquement en grand.

C’était Matthias. Ce qui surprit le plus Harry n’était pas que Matthias semblait contrarié, mais bien qu’il se tenait-là. Il n’était jamais venu ici. Il évitait soigneusement de mettre les pieds ici et donc par la même occasion de croiser Zayn.

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot que Matthias claqua la porte derrière lui et Harry rentra sa tête dans ses épaules instinctivement.

\- Est-ce que tu as encore été pleurnicher auprès de Zayn comme un putain d’enfant ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d’agressivité dans la voix en chancelant.

Harry n’avait même pas besoin de sentir l'haleine de Matt pour savoir qu’il avait dû boire plus qu’une bière. Il avait ce regard vague, et son corps qui n’était plus aussi raide.

\- Non, fit prudemment Harry en se levant pour se mettre devant la toile sur son chevalet comme pour faire barrière entre elle et Matt.

Ce dernier sembla le remarquer et porta le regard autour de lui. 

Harry déglutit nerveusement, la moitié de ces portraits n’étaient pas censés exister.

Matthias s’approcha d’un tableau et le fixa d’un œil critique.

\- Mon regard n’est pas aussi triste, pointa-t-il en laissant glisser ses doigts contre la peinture séchée.

Harry ne bougea plus et le regarda déambuler dans la pièce contemplant chaque tableau l’un après l’autre. C’était la première fois qu’il semblait s’intéresser à son travail.

Parfois il émettait un ricanement moqueur et d‘autres fois il restait étrangement silencieux. Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il se raidit un peu plus lorsque Matthias s’arrêta et sembla transpercer la toile sur le chevalet de son regard gris.

\- C’est putain de laid.

Harry cessa de respirer. 

\- C’est tellement du beau travail Harry, le félicita-t-il aigrement, c’est très fidèle à la réalité.

Harry avait beaucoup d’adjectifs qui lui venaient en tête lorsqu’il s’agissait de Louis, mais laid n’en faisait pas partie.

\- C’est un portrait, se contenta-t-il pour explication.

\- Non, mais vraiment. Putain de hideux. C’est parfait.

Matthias s’empara d’un pinceau où de la peinture noire n’avait pas encore séché et l’approcha dangereusement de la toile de Louis.

\- Donc Zayn, reprit-il, parce qu’il était juste là pour cela n’est-ce pas ?

Harry releva la tête pour cesser de fixer le dos de la toile et poser son regard sur le visage de Matthias.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais qu’il vienne me voir pour me faire une leçon de morale c’est clair ?

Harry hocha immédiatement la tête. Il ferait tout pour que Matthias éloigne ce pinceau de son travail.

\- Et encore moins qu’il insinue que je ne prends pas assez soin de toi.

Harry n’en voulait même pas à Zayn. Il le savait inquiet. Il s’inquiétait toujours pour lui.

\- Ni que je ne t’aime plus.

Harry ne savait pas si Zayn avait vraiment dit cela, mais c’était très probable, et ça lui lacéra un peu le coeur qu’il pense cela.

\- Je déteste tellement ce tableau, fit-il en reportant son regard sur celui-ci.

Harry put voir Matthias poser son pinceau sur la toile et faire un grand geste comme s’il faisait une grande croix en travers.

\- Tu l’aimes ? s’enquit-il avec un sourire doucereux.

Et Harry n’était pas sûr de quoi parlait Matt. Du tableau ou de Louis ?

Comme il ne répondit pas, Matthias s’empara de la toile tout en faisant tomber le chevalet et la retourna pour que Harry puisse la voir de face.

Son cœur se retourna devant tant d’heures de travail gâchées. Il n’avait même pas de la peine pour lui mais pour Louis qui avait posé plusieurs fois.

\- Tu l’aimes ? fit Matthias un peu plus fortement.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et sentit son rythme cardiaque s’affoler.

\- Je t’aime toi, fit-il, la voix brisée et le regard perdu.

\- Tu aurais préféré qu’il soit à ma place ?

Et la voix de Matthias n’avait rien de tendre.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le tremblement de celle-ci.

Il n’allait pas pleurer pour si peu. Il pouvait gérer cela.

\- Tu as envie de le baiser ? fit-il crûment pour provoquer Harry.

Harry se sentit acculé et l’air devint plus épais, étouffant, comme si de la fumée s’infiltrait par sa bouche et son nez.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

\- Dis-le H que tu me détestes, allez, l’encouragea-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le chevalet à terre en ne le voyant pas réagir.

Matthias balaya le dessus du plan de travail où se trouvaient des tubes de peinture et tout un tas de matériel qui se déversa sur le sol dans vacarme tonitruant.

Harry pria pour que ce qui se passait ne soit pas réel.

\- Dis-le que tu ne m’aimes plus !

Et ça eut le mérite d’arracher la première larme de Harry. Parce que c’était putain de faux. Harry l'aimait encore.

\- Dis-le qu’il est tellement _mieux_ que moi.

Matthias s’approcha de Harry et le regarda de son regard imperturbable. 

\- Arrête de chialer putain, gronda Matthias en essuyant rageusement une larme de Harry, lui étalant de la peinture sur la pommette par la même occasion.

Harry avait l’impression qu’il était sorti de son corps. Tout lui semblait irréel et son regard ne pouvait se détacher du sol, là où le portrait de Louis était littéralement ravagé. Harry pouvait voir une partie de la toile en lambeau après qu’un pot de peinture soit tombé dessus et l’avait transpercé de part en part.

\- Arrête de le regarder, cria violemment Matthias en poussant Harry qui se cogna contre le mur.

Et il cessa réellement de respirer. Matthias n’avait jamais été violent physiquement avec lui. Jamais.

Il sembla d’ailleurs regretter parce qu’il fit un geste vers Harry comme pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Harry secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas qu’il le touche, pas maintenant.

Harry n’arrivait tout simplement pas à détourner son regard de Louis. Ni à respirer correctement.

Louis était comme sa putain de bouffé d’oxygène à cet instant.

Matt sembla vraiment irrité par cela.

\- Harry, je te jure que si tu n’arrêtes pas de le regarder, je le brûle.

Harry ferma immédiatement les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi souffla-t-il en se collant contre Harry.

Il sentait la vodka bon marché et les cigarettes roulées à la main.

Harry sanglota un peu plus au contact de Matthias. Il voulait ramper hors de son corps.

Matthias posa sa main sur sa mâchoire pour orienter sa tête vers lui, mais Harry garda avec résignation les paupières closes. Alors il posa rageusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Harry ne chercha même pas à se soustraire au contact. Il savait que cela empirerait la situation.

\- Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne plus comme avant ? souffla Matthias nostalgiquement. 

\- Parce que tu m’aimes mal, marmonna Harry, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

Harry se détesta. Il se détestait un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Tu as raison, fit-il en laissant sa main descendre dans le cou de Harry. Va baiser Louis, conclut-il en pressant ses lèvres et sa main contre la gorge de Harry, pour lui donner une sensation de gêne.

Matt remit son visage face à Harry et lécha une larme salée du bas de sa mâchoire jusqu’au haut de sa joue, qu’il mordit à la fin.

Harry étouffa un cri de douleur.

Matthias rit comme s’il venait de penser à quelque chose de vraiment drôle.

\- J’avais oublié. Tu ne peux pas, plaisanta-t-il les yeux brillants de malice. Tu es putain d’asexuel n’est-ce pas ?

Et c’est précisément à ce moment que le cœur de Harry se brisa pour toujours.

Il n’entendit même plus les mots de Matthias et ne sentit même plus son corps contre le sien.

Il n’avait pas le droit.

Harry n’aurait jamais cru que Matt retournerait cela contre lui. 

Lui seul savait à quel point c’était un sujet sensible et qui donnait à Harry envie d’oublier cette partie de lui.

Harry se rappelait toujours à quel point cela avait été difficile de dire à Matthias qu’il était demisexuel, mais encore plus dur de se l’avouer à lui-même, de mettre finalement un mot sur ce qu’il ressentait intérieurement depuis si longtemps.

Il avait été horrifié par cela au départ. Comment était-il possible qu’il soit le _seul_ à ne pas aimer le sexe ? 

Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait jamais prêté attention au fait qu’il n’avait jamais eu envie de coucher avec littéralement personne avant même de se mettre en couple avec Matthias. Il se rappelait encore de la première fois qu’il s’était masturbé et qu’il avait fini en larmes. Il n’avait jamais voulu analyser cela plus en détails et l'avait simplement relégué très loin dans les abysses de sa mémoire.

Lorsqu’il avait couché avec Matthias la première fois et celles suivantes, évidemment qu’il s’était demandé ce qui n’allait pas chez lui. Qu’est-ce qui _clochait_ ? Pourquoi la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était qu’il voulait sortir de son corps ? Se soustraire à son toucher et être partout ailleurs tant que c’était loin de son copain ?

Il n’avait jamais vraiment su s’il préférait les hommes ou les femmes. Il se surprenait plus à admirer la beauté des hommes que celles des femmes, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu’il ne s'imaginait pas coucher avec une personne pour laquelle il ne ressentait absolument rien, avec laquelle il n’était pas en phase ou encore pour laquelle il n’avait pas de sentiments très profonds. Ça lui donnait envie de s’arracher la peau avec les ongles et de sortir de son corps rien que de l’imaginer.

Mais justement ce qu’il ne comprenait pas c’est qu’il aimait Matthias. Il en était même venu à douter de ses sentiments pour lui alors qu’ils le gardaient éveillés la nuit et lui rongeaient agréablement le cœur. 

Alors un soir il s’était masturbé dans le noir, en pensant à Matthias. Il avait fini les joues plein de larmes séchées dans son lit où il avait fondu en larmes après avoir joui.

Il avait _détesté_. 

Son cerveau avait détesté. Son _être_ tout entier avait détesté.

Son monde s’était comme écroulé lentement. Si lentement qu’il avait pu voir précisément chaque morceau s’effriter et les bouts de son être s’arracher à lui par la même occasion.

Ce n’est que plus tard que Matthias était devenu sa personne spéciale. Celle qui faisait naître un nouveau sentiment en lui. Celle qui avait le plaisir de voir la peau de Harry frissonner sous son toucher, son regard avide posé sur lui et ses soupirs de plaisirs mourir contre ses lèvres.

Alors le fait que Matthias parle de cela si désinvoltement en le provoquant ouvertement alors qu’il avait toujours été là pour lui dire qu’il pouvait être qui il voulait lui ravageait le cœur.

C’était comme si Matt lui avait broyé entre ses mains puis l’avait martelé, lacéré, couvert d’ecchymoses et lui avait remis à sa place comme si tout pourrait aller comme avant.

Tout ne pourrait plus aller comme avant.

\- Tu fais que l’amour toi, susurra Matthias en le sortant de ses pensées. Alors dis-moi Harry, pourquoi tu as arrêté d’aimer ça ? Que je te fasse l’amour ?

Et Harry émit un son qui ressemblait très proche à la fêlure de son cœur.

Matthias sembla se rendre compte qu’il était allé trop loin lorsque Harry chercha sa respiration sans la trouver et qu’il voulait désespérément à mettre de la distance entre eux, comme un besoin vital.

Alors il passa ses grands bras autrefois réconfortant autour de Harry, comme si l’effet de l’alcool avait disparu soudainement.

\- Je t’aime tellement bébé, souffla-t-il contre son cou. Je suis désolé. Ça me fait mal.

Harry aussi avait mal.

Mais ce n’était pas ça le plus dur.

Le plus dur quand vous saviez pertinemment que la personne avec qui vous étiez finira par partir et vous quitter était de savoir quand. 

Quand l’heure arriverait ?

Quand l’heure de la séparation aurait sonné ?

Si celle-ci était faite sans prémices c’était toujours moins ravageant que si vous vous en doutiez, mais que vous avez espéré qu’elle n’arrive jamais.

Le savoir à l’avance vous rongez et l’attente était juste insoutenable et vous éteignez à petit feu. Et l’espoir que cela n’arrive jamais vous étouffez d’une immense déception lors du moment fatidique.

C’était malsain.

Et c’était avec déréliction que Harry s'abandonna dans les bras de Matthias.

Parce qu’il croyait qu’il n'existait que dans ses bras.

Il avait tort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore et toujours merci aux personnes qui me lisent, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9

Louis était en train de courir seul sur le terrain, le ballon entre les pieds lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il devait être tard puisque uniquement les lumières autour du terrain illuminaient les alentours.

Il tira le maillot qui lui collait à la peau et passa sa main dans sa nuque tandis qu’il s’apprêtait à se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Il avait loupé l’entraînement de ce matin, mais il avait une excuse tout à fait valable. Il avait cherché Harry à peu près partout sur le campus parce que Zayn lui avait dit qu’il était censé revenir aujourd’hui.

Cependant, Louis ne l’avait pas trouvé. Il restait indubitablement introuvable.

Louis ramassa le ballon humide où des brins d’herbe et de boue étaient collées et releva la tête en direction d’une ombre. 

Il ne put distinguer qu’une personne plutôt grande qui se tenait près d’un lampadaire. Pas assez proche pour être éclairée, mais juste assez pour distinguer son ombre.

La gorge de Louis se serra.

\- Harry ? souffla-t-il comme s’il avait peur que ce dernier se volatilise.

Cela faisait exactement trois semaines et deux jours qu’il ne l’avait pas vu. Il y avait eu Noël et nouvel an et Harry n’était pas revenu à la fac avant aujourd’hui.

L’ombre fit un pas en avant pour se retrouver sous le halo de lumière et Louis reconnut dans la seconde Harry.

Il ne semblait pas bien. Comme s’il se sentait nauséeux.

Louis s’avança vers lui et il put voir que les yeux de Harry s’embuèrent, alors il posa son ballon sur l’herbe et le poussa dans les pieds de Harry, comme pour l’inviter à venir avec lui sur le terrain.

Il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente triste.

Le ballon rebondit sur le bout des boots de Harry et roula plus loin, comme abandonné.

Harry lui donna un maigre sourire désolé. Louis haussa les épaules, comme si ça ne lui importait pas.

Harry tritura ses doigts entre eux avant de prendre le courage de lui parler.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Louis en penchant la tête légèrement, presque imperceptiblement.

\- Zayn ne t’a pas dit ? fit soucieusement Harry, un pli se formant entre ses sourcils.

Louis secoua négativement la tête et attendit patiemment que Harry éclaircisse la situation.

\- Je-je n’ai plus besoin de toi comme modèle, lâcha-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Tu as fini le tableau ?

\- Pas… Je vais prendre Matthias comme modèle, finit-il par avouer Harry d’un seul souffle.

\- _Oh_ , comprit Louis.

Et c’était comme si quelqu’un avait lâché une chape de plomb sur son coeur.

\- Oui.

\- C’est cool, fit-il en feignant un sourire, mais ça sonnait tellement faux à ses propres oreilles. C’est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, je suis content pour toi, finit-il difficilement comme si le souffle lui manquait.

Harry évitait toujours soigneusement son regard, et Louis ne savait pas si c’était aussi bien qu’il tentait de le croire. Harry semblait misérable à propos de cette situation.

\- Vraiment, s’efforça Louis. Tu as toujours voulu un portrait de Matthias exposé non ? Avec ton nom en bas et tout ça.

Et plus il parlait plus il sentait son coeur s’endolorir. 

Plus personne ne parlait et Louis se sentait vraiment étouffé.

\- Je dois aller prendre une douche, alors… À plus tard je suppose ?

Harry hocha la tête et Louis ne prit même pas la peine d’aller chercher le ballon toujours au sol et courut presque dans les douches.

Et si en sortant de là il put voir encore l’ombre de Harry sous le lampadaire, il fit comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu et s’efforça de ne pas se retourner et rentra chez lui.

Il avait besoin de protéger son cœur aussi.

*

Harry était allongé dans le canapé en train de lire une revue sur un article de peinture lorsqu’il entendit Zayn entrer. Il leva à peine son nez de l’article, mais il le fit lorsque ce dernier se planta en face de lui.

La première chose que Harry vit en levant les yeux ne fut pas le regard de Zayn, mais le tableau qu’il tenait dans sa main.

\- C’est quoi ça ? fit Zayn en levant le tableau à la hauteur des yeux de Harry.

Harry se força à respirer calmement.

\- Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre, se contenta-t-il de faire remarquer et visiblement ce n’était pas ce dont Zayn se préoccupait.

Harry se redressa pour s’asseoir.

\- Je ne l’aimais plus, se justifia-t-il sans conviction.

\- Et donc tu as juste décidé de le ruiner avec des traits de peinture noirs et de le transpercer avec Dieu sait quoi ?

\- Oui.

Zayn souffla, comme s’il perdait patience devant les mensonges de Harry.

\- Tu n’as jamais jeté une seule de tes toiles.

En vérité Harry l’avait fait. Une seule et unique fois.

\- Je ne l’avais pas jetée, pointa-t-il inutilement.

\- Louis sait ? demanda Zayn en ignorant la réponse de Harry.

Harry s'efforça de détourner les yeux de Louis qui le transperçaient depuis la toile ruinée.

\- Il sait que je n’ai plus besoin de lui comme modèle.

Zayn s’avança vers Harry pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Lorsque tu m’as demandé de dire à Louis que tu n’avais plus besoin de lui, ce n’était pas parce que tu avais fini ta toile, comprit Zayn.

Harry se leva parce qu’il détestait avoir l’impression que Zayn arrivait à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Cependant, Zayn le bloqua pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas s’échapper.

\- Tu vas présenter quoi pour ton examen ?

Harry déglutit. Il pouvait le dire.

\- Un portrait de Matthias.

\- Oh, se contenta de dire Zayn avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui disait qu’il n’y croyait pas une seule seconde. Matthias va poser pour toi donc ?

\- Il va le faire, fit Harry avec conviction.

Matt lui avait promis. Il lui avait promis qu’il pourrait le peindre pour son examen comme il avait détruit son travail.

\- Harry… soupira-t-il avec un regard qui devenait plus las.

\- Non, le coupa Harry en s’échappant d’entre Zayn et le canapé pour respirer correctement.

\- Il va oublier Harry. Ou probablement te dire de prendre un portrait d’il y a deux ans.

Harry avait muselé immédiatement ses pensées lorsque l’une d’elles s’était rapprochée de ce que Zayn sous-entendait.

\- Je lui fais confiance.

\- Il ne mérite pas ta confiance, fit tristement Zayn.

\- Il va le faire Zayn. Il me l’a promis.

Zayn planta ses prunelles sombres dans celles de Harry. Harry pouvait voir la mâchoire saillante de Zayn ressortir parce qu’il contractait ses muscles.

\- Est-ce qu’il n’a pas déjà trahi ses promesses ?

Harry se sentait mal. Il n’aimait pas que Zayn pense cela de Matt. Il n’avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Il avait de bons côtés. Harry regarda la tache de lumière qui se découpait sur le sol avant de relever le regard.

\- Pas cette fois.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda suspicieusement Zayn. A-t-il fait quelque chose qu’il essaie de réparer ?

Le regard de Harry se posa sur la toile et il se maudit parce que Zayn suivit son regard.

\- Harry, fit-il, le souffle lui manquant. Ne me dis pas-

Harry secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas se rappeler cette scène. Il pouvait encore entendre tous les pots de peinture s’échouer au sol, son travail détruit et le regard froid de Matthias.

\- Haz, fit Zayn en s’avançant vers Harry pour lui prendre la main.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, se buta Harry, tandis que Zayn emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

Il ne voulait pas dire à Zayn comment Matthias était venu le voir suite à sa discussion avec Zayn, ni comment il avait détruit le tableau et son coeur. Ni lui raconter qu’il s’était excusé en lui disant qu’il poserait pour lui et que Harry l’avait pardonné.

Comme toujours.

*

Quand Liam avait demandé à Louis pourquoi il n’allait plus chez Harry se faire peindre et que ce dernier lui avait avoué désinvoltement que Harry avait trouvé mieux, Liam s’était contenté de mâchouiller pensivement sa lèvre et de s’assurer que Louis le prenait bien. 

Mais la vérité était que Louis avait un pincement au coeur lorsqu’il y repensait. 

Il ne voyait plus Harry aussi souvent, ce dernier se contentait de lui adresser un sourire poli ou lorsqu’il avait le bras de Matthias sur ses épaules de détourner le regard et de parler à celui-ci comme s’il avait peur que ce dernier ne le remarque. 

Louis n’était pas idiot. Il savait que Matthias ne l’aimait pas et il était intimement convaincu que c’était lui qui avait persuadé Harry de changer de modèle pour ne plus le voir traîner autour de son petit ami. Louis trouvait cela vraiment putain de triste.

Ça lui donnait encore plus envie d’entourer ses bras autour de Harry et de prendre cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux, d’emmêler ses doigts dans ses petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque pour le sentir se détendre et d’embrasser ses joues et ses paupières pour agrandir son mince sourire qui sonnait tellement faux.

Il voulait l’étouffer d’ondes positives et entendre son rire, voir ses yeux s’illuminer et ses fossettes poindre.

Il voulait tellement tout cela.

Ce fut pourquoi lorsqu’il retourna au gymnase pour voir s’il n’avait pas laissé sa veste là-bas et qu’il entendit des reniflements teintés de larmes, qui lui brisèrent le coeur, il fit exactement cela.

Dès la seconde où il croisa le regard embué de Harry, il ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se dirigea vers lui et se baissa pour le tirer dans son étreinte.

Il pouvait sentir de chaudes larmes silencieuses dévaler le long de sa clavicule, et il passait sa main sur le dos de Harry qui était au sol pour tenter de le calmer.

Il délogea la tête de Harry de son cou et la tient entre ses deux mains et essuya à l’aide de ses pouces le flot de ses larmes jusqu’à ce que celles-ci se tarissent d’elles-mêmes.

Harry semblait ne pas vouloir croiser le regard de Louis, sûrement se sentait-il trop vulnérable en cet instant.

Louis ferma les paupières lorsqu’un sanglot étouffé fit écho dans le grand gymnase vide. C’était comme si celui-ci était amplifié et infini.

Il regarda circulairement autour d’eux pour tenter d’identifier la cause des pleurs de Harry, mais rien. Même si Louis n’avait pas particulièrement besoin de preuves pour affirmer que Matthias avait sa part de responsabilité dans la situation.

\- Respire Harry, souffla-t-il près de son oreille en faisant voleter quelques mèches entourant celle-ci.

Harry fit cela en manquant de s’étrangler avec ses larmes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réconfort Harry semblait reprendre pied, mais un instant après sa respiration redevint hachée comme lorsque avant Louis ne le trouve.

\- Ça va s’arranger Harry, peu importe ce que c’est. Ça s’arrange toujours.

Harry secoua furieusement la tête.

\- J-je

Il éclaircit sa voix rauque et éraillée par ses larmes. 

_Idiot_ , réussit à intercepter Louis à travers sa voix étouffée contre son épaule.

\- Hey, le rassura Louis, tu ne l’es pas une seule seconde.

\- Zayn m’avait prévenu.

Louis posa ses mains sur les joues de Harry pour déloger sa tête de son épaule et regarder Harry dans les yeux, rouges et brillants de tristesse.

\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça.

\- Rien. C’est ma faute, fit-il en reniflant bruyamment.

Louis coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille de Harry pour mieux lire son visage.

\- J’ai honte, admit Harry en regardant le sol.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Louis.

Harry expira lentement en fermant les yeux et lorsqu’il les rouvrit le coeur de Louis se compressa sur lui-même.

\- Je suis juste stupide. Je viens de ruiner mon année et c’est entièrement ma faute.

Louis ouvrit la bouche mais choisit finalement de se taire. Il jugea plus sage de laisser Harry lui dire ce qui se passait plutôt que d'apporter ses théories.

Cependant, Harry ne semblait pas disposé à en dire plus.

\- Est-ce que ça a un lien avec ton projet de peinture ?

Les lèvres de Harry se serrèrent entre elles comme si c’était l’unique chose à faire pour qu’il ne reparte pas dans un état désastreux.

\- J’ai dû le rendre aujourd’hui.

Louis hocha prudemment la tête pour l’inciter à continuer.

Un rire forcé échappa au contrôle de Harry.

\- C’était plus un demi-projet. Tu sais, demi-portrait, demi-peinture, demi-tableau…

\- Ce n’est pas si mal, tenta de le consoler pitoyablement Louis. Ça peut totalement entrer dans ton projet de peinture. 

La tristesse dans le bonheur se remémora Louis.

\- Ça aurait pu si mon professeur ne savait pas que j’ai changé de modèle une semaine avant de le rendre.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que tu es bouleversé maintenant, mais ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça.

\- Louis, ça l’est. Je ne serai même pas exposé, j’ai littéralement dû rendre un tableau à moitié terminé et il n’est même pas récent, c’est un tableau que j’ai fait il y a trois ans.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as pas demandé à Zayn de t’aider avec ça ?

\- Parce que je gère mes propres erreurs tout seul Louis. Zayn n’a pas à devoir toujours me materner.

Louis déglutit avant de poser sa question pourtant évidente.

\- Matthias n’a pas posé pour toi ?

Louis regretta immédiatement quand le regard de Harry se troubla.

\- Non.

Louis se mordit la langue avant de dire ce qu’il pensait vraiment de tout cela. À la place, il se leva en entraînant Harry avec lui.

\- Tu sais que si tu me l’avais demandé j’aurais laissé tomber ce que j’étais en train de faire et je serais venu ?

\- C’est bien ça le problème, marmonna Harry en se redressant et en suivant Louis.

Louis traversa le gymnase dans sa longueur aux côtés de Harry qui avait les épaules un peu voûtées, les pieds un peu plus rentrés, instables et ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage pour dissimuler les traces de ses larmes séchées. Louis avait furieusement envie de prendre ses joues en coupe et de balayer l’humidité de ses joues et de plonger son regard dans ses yeux verts pour sentir son coeur se briser un peu plus.

Lorsque Louis poussa la porte en fer et que l’air vint fouetter son visage ça ne fut pas comme prendre une bouffée d’air après avoir retenu sa respiration trop longtemps. Ce fut plus comme se prendre un poids en travers de l’estomac. 

Le soleil s'était couché entre-temps et l’humidité de la nuit et la lune donnaient une atmosphère trop morne à cette fin de journée.

Le visage de Harry semblait vraiment encore plus affligé avec les reflets de la lune. Ses yeux paraissent plus ternes, sa peau plus pâle et la nuit lui donnait un air triste. Louis pensait que Harry était fait pour le soleil. Il avait une beauté lumineuse, il rayonnait sous la chaleur et la lumière du soleil. Il était un peu comme un tournesol en ce moment même, penché vers le bas et horriblement seul. Mais le plus triste dans tout cela était que lorsque le soleil de demain se lèverait, il serait toujours comme cela de l’intérieur.

Louis ne pouvait pas supporter cette vision et cette pensée.

Ce fut exactement pourquoi il glissa ses doigts contre le poignet de Harry, lentement comme si d’un instant à l’autre un éclair pourrait briser le silence. Harry leva la tête mais ne regarda pas Louis dans les yeux. Il regarda un point sur son menton et cligna lentement des yeux, comme si la fatigue l’avait rattrapé.

\- Tu veux te sentir important juste pendant un court instant ?

La bouche de Harry tressaillit tandis que le vent emmêla encore plus ses boucles autour de son visage.

Harry n’accepta pas, ni ne refusa. Il se contenta de se coller contre le flanc de Louis pour lui montrer qu’il le suivait.

Louis se retint d’enrouler ses doigts autour des siens pour lui prendre la main. Ce n’était définitivement pas une chose à faire. Ce fut pourquoi il sortit une cigarette pour occuper sa main qui frôlait presque celle de Harry en reculant d’un pas.

La flamme illumina son visage en bref instant et Louis capta le regard de Harry à travers. C’était la même sensation que lorsque les lumières après un film se rallumaient ou qu’un projecteur se posait brutalement sur vous sur scène. Cela désorienta Louis une brève seconde avant qu’il parte en direction du bâtiment des sciences avec le bruit des pas de Harry tranchant avec le silence lugubre. 

Seules les expirations régulières de fumée de Louis brisaient la quiétude. Louis avait l’impression qu’à la moindre parole Harry allait s'effondrer. Il était horrible pour réconforter les personnes, il avait toujours ce côté cynique en lui qui ne lui était pas d’une grande aide en ces moments. 

Une fois monté au dernier étage du bâtiment, Louis poussa une porte en fer dans un renfoncement et monta quelque marche pour déboucher sur une autre petite porte en fer qu’il tint ouvert pour Harry. Ils débouchèrent sur le toit du bâtiment des sciences et sur la vue qui surplombait tout le campus.

Tous les réverbères donnaient l’impression d’être des lucioles à cette distance. Louis regarda Harry s’avancer, lui était toujours dans l’ombre près de la porte. Il put voir Harry se pencher légèrement en contrebas avant de s’avancer à ses côtés. Il ne regardait pas la vue, il savait déjà à quoi s’attendre. Tout semblait immensément petit d’ici. Les différentes teintes des lumières, les feux des voitures, les décorations de la ville qui n’avaient pas encore été enlevées illuminaient tout d’ici et ça donnait presque envie de graver ces amalgames de teintes pour les journées où tout serait gris. Alors c’était pourquoi Louis ne détourna pas son regard du visage de Harry qui avait fermé les yeux, comme pour graver cette image derrière ses rétines.

Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et ça brisa un peu le coeur de Louis. Parce que c’était tellement faux. Harry souriait tout le temps, même lorsqu’il était profondément blessé. Quand Louis l’a trouvé plus tôt en larmes, la première chose qu’il avait tenté de faire était un putain de sourire. Et Louis se sentait vraiment furieux contre cette injustice. Harry n’avait foutrement pas à faire semblant. Pas avec lui. Louis voulait qu’il sourit uniquement s’il le voulait, qu’il pleure qu’il se sentait submergé, juste qu’il ne prétende pas que tout allait bien si ça sonnait aussi faux. Louis était triste pour lui.

Harry inclina la tête vers son épaule et porta son regard au loin comme s’il cherchait une réponse dans l’horizon. Louis avait suspendu sa respiration et il pouvait entendre son coeur battre sous l’attente. Il savait bien qu’Harry finirait par dire quelque chose. Il espérait juste que ça ne briserait pas encore plus leur coeur. 

\- Je ne me sens pas plus important, finit par chuchoter Harry en évitant sciemment de se tourner vers Louis.

Louis déglutit en fixant la bouche de Harry qui était toujours entrouverte avec des mots silencieux sur celles-ci.

\- Je me sens toujours aussi minable.

Louis ferma les yeux comme si cela lui permettrait de ne pas voir l’expression sur le visage d’Harry, mais elle était déjà gravée derrière ses yeux et à l’intérieur de lui.

Il avait sa blessure aux creux des paumes.

Et parfois ça le hantait au point qu’il avait envie de tout détruire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette lecture tardive saura toucher votre cœur. Au plaisir de vous revoir !


	10. Chapitre 10

\- Mec tu aurais dû voir la tête de John quand le coach lui a dit que non il ne te mettrait pas sur le banc des remplaçants pour le prochain match, s’exclama Niall en aspirant bruyamment le contenu de son verre à l’aide de sa paille.

Louis jeta un oeil sur Liam qui se tenait à côté de lui et ne lui avait pas encore fait de reproche pour avoir manqué l’entraînement ce matin. Niall avait été regarder Liam jouer et honnêtement c’était le genre de personnes à expliquer les choses avec tellement de détails que Louis avait l’impression d’avoir été présent à cet entraînement. Il était aussi fatigué que s’il s’était secoué sur le terrain pendant deux heures.

\- Tu vas bien ? s’enquit Louis en se tournant vers Liam qui n’avait pas décroché un mot encore.

Liam posa son regard sur lui et Louis détestait cette impression d’être passé au scanner.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il lentement en détachant les syllabes.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, le devança Louis. Mais-

\- Je vais vraiment finir par demander à te mettre dans les buts Louis, honnêtement, le réprimanda-t-il en ne détournant pas les yeux.

Louis ouvrit la bouche de nouveau mais la referma aussitôt lorsque Harry entra dans son champ de vision avec Zayn. Louis était rassuré que Zayn soit avec lui, il avait tellement mal dormi, les paroles et les larmes de Harry le hantant encore. 

Il finit par promettre à Liam d’aller s'entraîner deux heures ce soir après les cours pour ne pas perdre sa pratique. Celui-ci s’était contenté d’arquer un sourcil, sceptique, mais Louis allait vraiment le faire.

Louis s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu’il sentit quelqu’un tapoter son épaule. Il se retourna et fit face à Zayn qui tenait son plateau à une main et son portable dans l’autre.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler quand tu auras le temps ?

Zayn n’avait même pas besoin de spécifier que c’était au sujet de Harry. Il l’avait immédiatement compris lorsqu’il avait remarqué le ton de Zayn, avec une légère teinte de nécessité.

\- Bien sûr mec, ce soir je m’entraîne sur le terrain de foot...

\- Je viendrai.

Il serra furtivement l’épaule de Louis avant de partir précipitamment pour rejoindre Harry qui était parti plus loin.

Niall avait stoppé son histoire et regardait Louis en attendant une explication qui ne venait pas. Liam croisa son regard avant de tourner la tête vers Niall pour lui poser une question et ainsi le relancer dans son histoire passionnante.

*

Louis fut un peu à côté de la réalité pour le reste de la journée. Il se demandait pour quelles raisons précises Zayn avait besoin de lui parler. Il savait que cela concernait Harry, mais il commençait à s’inquiéter. 

Il tira dans le ballon et l’envoya tout sauf dans les buts. Il n’arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer. 

Il était concentré à travailler ses jeux de jambes lorsque Zayn arriva, une cigarette déjà allumée qui pendait au bout de ses doigts comme s’il l’avait oubliée.

Louis stoppa la progression du ballon sous son pied et attendit que Zayn arrive à sa hauteur pour s’asseoir sur le sol.

Zayn haussa les sourcils avant de se laisser tomber au sol et par la même occasion d'écraser sa cigarette sur l’herbe humide.

Louis était nerveux pour il ne savait quelle raison et le silence de Zayn l’oppressait.

\- Tu voulais parler à propos de quoi ? lâcha-t-il sans ambages.

Il écarta le tee-shirt de sa peau comme si ce dernier le serrait et l’empêchait de respirer correctement.

\- Tu dois me promettre de ne pas en parler à Harry, pour commencer, murmura lentement Zayn comme si Harry pouvait les entendre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Louis un peu plus fort que le ton de Zayn.

\- Parce qu’il va tellement être déçu quand il va apprendre que je te l’ai dit.

\- Tu devrais peut-être ne pas me le dire dans ce cas...

Louis était curieux, mais apprendre quelque chose qui blesserait Harry ne l’enchantait pas, spécialement si ce dernier venait à l’éviter encore plus.

Zayn étendit ses jambes devant lui et baissa la tête, interprétant la réponse de Louis comme une volonté de ne pas être impliqué.

\- Tu te soucies réellement de redonner le sourire à Harry je me trompe ?

\- Bien sûr je m’en soucie, je ne veux juste pas rendre ça plus difficile pour lui que ça ne l’est.

Zayn mordit l’ongle de son pouce nerveusement tout en jaugeant Louis de son regard sombre.

\- Je peux te demander de rendre un service à Harry sans connaître les détails si tu préfères.

Louis frotta son visage entre ses mains, il était épuisé et cette conversation ne lui faisait que rappeler qu’il était tard pour être encore sur le campus.

\- Dis-moi, céda Louis en étendant ses jambes devant lui de sorte qu’elles se trouvent dans la même position que celles de Zayn.

\- Tu aurais le temps de poser pour moi ?

Louis le regarda avec confusion.

\- Pour Harry plutôt, clarifia-t-il. 

Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais poser pour toi ou Harry, je ne comprends pas ? fit Louis, ses sourcils touchant presque la racine de ses cheveux traduisant son incompréhension.

\- Je pensais qu’on avait établi que tu ne voulais pas les détails ? pointa Zayn tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Louis se retint de faire une remarque acerbe. Il était fatigué et tout cela ne rimait à rien.

\- Crache le morceau, grogna Louis, sachant qu’il le regretterait.

Zayn sembla satisfait par sa décision, même si un soupçon de honte fit rougir le haut de ses pommettes.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Harry n’a pas exposé ton portrait ?

Louis plissa les yeux et serra les lèvres en une ligne mince.

\- Parce que son copain avait finalement décidé de poser pour lui ? hasarda Louis avec un sarcasme évident. Même si je sais qu’il ne l’a pas fait finalement, précisa Louis avant que Zayn ne le fasse.

\- C’est ce que Harry t’a dit ?

\- C’est évident non ?

\- Alors dans ce cas à ton avis pourquoi lorsque Matthias n’a pas voulu poser pour lui il n’a pas simplement repris la toile avec ton portrait ?

\- Il ne l’aimait plus ? Il avait déjà fait part de son changement de modèle à son professeur ? Honnêtement Zayn va droit au but je suis crevé je n’ai pas dormi cette nuit et j’ai l’impression que mon cerveau est dans un micro-ondes. 

Zayn sortit une cigarette comme pour se donner du courage et c’est uniquement une fois sa première bouffée tirée qu’il parla de nouveau.

\- Ton portrait n’était plus exposable. Plus récupérable non plus. Je l’ai retrouvé dans la chambre de Harry. Il me l’avait caché mais j’ai compris par moi-même pourquoi elle était dans cet état-là.

\- Quel état ? s’enquit Louis en se penchant légèrement vers l’avant jusqu’à ce que son menton vienne se poser sur son bras accoudé à sa jambe.

\- Elle était ruinée par des traces de peintures noires et quelque chose a percé un énorme trou dedans. Harry n’a pas voulu me dire que c’était Matthias qui avait fait ça, mais je l’ai su à sa manière de réagir et Harry n’aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Pourquoi Matthias aurait fait ça ? C’était juste un stupide portrait ?

Zayn sourit tristement. 

\- Parce qu’il ne peut pas supporter qu’autre chose que lui ait de l’emprise sur Harry.

Louis voulut protester. Il n’avait aucune emprise sur Harry.

\- Donc si je comprends bien tu veux que je pose pour toi pour que tu donnes la toile à Harry ?

\- Exactement, confirma Zayn en hochant la tête à travers le nuage de fumée qu’il venait de cracher.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr que ça va lui faire plaisir ? Je veux dire ça ne va pas tout le temps lui rappeler que la sienne a été ruinée ?

Zayn tapota pensivement le bout de sa cigarette tout en regardant le ciel.

\- Ça va lui faire plaisir parce que je vais l’exposer. J’ai négocié avec mon professeur pour changer une de mes toiles et il a accepté.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c’est censé lui redonner le sourire, lâcha Louis tout en tirant sur les lacets de ses chaussures.

\- Écoute, soupira Zayn tandis que sa cigarette tomba dans l’herbe. Ce qui rend Harry le plus triste ce n’est pas d’avoir perdu sa toile. Il se sent triste pour toi parce qu’il est comme ça. Il se sent coupable de t’avoir pris du temps et d’avoir dû te mentir à propos de tout cela.

\- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, argua Louis, je lui ai dit que ça ne m’importait pas qu’il ait choisi Matthias comme modèle.

Zayn ferma les paupières un bref instant.

\- Tu n’as toujours pas compris que Harry se sentait coupable pour toutes les actions de son copain ? 

Et ça frappa Louis si fort qu’il eut l’impression de tomber sur la pelouse.

\- Même si ça lui ferait plaisir, hésita Louis, j’ai déjà loupé trop d’entraînements et je dois absolument avoir mon année donc je n’aurais pas le temps de poser. Je suis désolé.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin que tu poses autant de fois qu’avec Harry, j’ai une meilleure mémoire visuelle et je peins depuis plus longtemps, te voir deux fois me suffirait, peut-être même une seule fois.

Devant son hésitation Zayn reprit:

\- En fait, tu pourrais ne pas poser du tout pour moi. Je veux juste ton accord pour que je fasse un portrait de toi pour l'exposer.

Louis posa vaguement le pour et le contre.

\- Je veux bien poser pour toi une seule fois, établit Louis un levant son index en l’air. Mais promets-moi que si Harry est mal au sujet de cette toile tu ne la laisseras pas exposée ?

\- Évidemment, consentit Zayn en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il tendit sa main à Louis pour sceller leur accord.

Louis mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de serrer cette dernière.

*

Louis s’était levé affreusement tôt pour un samedi si vous vouliez son avis. Le match n’avait lieu qu’à quatorze heures, mais il avait promis à Zayn de poser pour lui ce matin. Et même s’il était horriblement tôt pour qu’il ait le temps de manger et de s’échauffer avant le match, il était déjà en retard de cinq minutes. Il grogna et enfonça son portable dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Il sortit son portable pour lire un message de Zayn lui disant que la salle d’art avait été fermée par erreur donc Zayn était à la recherche des clés ou d’une salle libre et il demandait si Louis pouvait faire de même de son côté.

Louis mordit l’intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas laisser échapper une insulte et fit demi-tour pour aller poser ses affaires pour le match de cet après-midi dans son vestiaire. Ce n’était plus comme s’il était encore en retard de toute façon.

Il poussa la porte des vestiaires et l’odeur du déodorant bon marché lui donna la nausée. Il n’aurait pas dû sortir hier soir avec Niall. Surtout la veille d’un match. Ugh.

Il ouvrit bruyamment son casier et tenta d’y enfoncer son sac à plusieurs reprises. Il grogna et claqua la porte de son casier sur ce dernier comme si cela allait magiquement l’aider. 

Il posa sa tête sur le métal frais du casier de Liam qui était à côté du sien et ferma les yeux pour respirer lentement et se reprendre. Il réagissait stupidement. Devoir poser pour Zayn ne devrait pas le mettre dans un tel état, mais c’est juste que ça lui rappelait Harry un peu plus.

Quand il releva la tête il entreprit de sortir son sac de son casier et de le laisser chuter lourdement au sol. 

Ce fut uniquement parce qu’il entendit un grincement sur sa droite qu’il nota la présence de Harry.

Il resta un instant figé et cligna lentement des yeux pour se reconnecter au présent.

\- Tu as vraiment passé les sélections pour être dans l’équipe ?

Le regard de Harry qui était posé sur ses pieds se releva et un minuscule sourire orna ses lèvres lorsqu’il regarda Louis.

Louis détourna les yeux puisque Harry restait muet et il se courba pour ouvrir la fermeture de son sac et y sortir quelques maillots de l’équipe qu’il mit sur son épaule le temps de faire le code du casier de Liam pour alléger son sac et parvenir à l’entasser dans son propre casier.

Il fourra les maillots dans le casier de Liam et se pencha de nouveau pour sortir des protège-tibias de son sac. En se relevant il croisa le regard attentif de Harry qui n’avait pas bougé.

\- Non, répondit-il au bout d’une minute. J’accroche des affiches, expliqua-t-il en brandissant un rouleau de scotch.

Louis déglutit et rangea également les protège-tibias dans le casier de Liam avant de le refermer à l’aide du cadenas.

\- Un samedi matin à 8 heures, dit sceptiquement Louis.

Harry haussa les épaules et Louis attrapa son sac sur le sol pour retenter de le faire entrer dans son casier puisqu’il était devenu moins imposant.

\- Et toi ? fit Harry en s’asseyant sur un des bancs en bois tout en faisant tourner son rouleau entre ses mains.

\- C’est assez évident, marmonna Louis toujours occupé à lutter avec son sac.

Harry laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un rire qui mourut dès qu’il franchit ses lèvres.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi ton sac est aussi gros d’ailleurs ? 

Louis laissa son sac sortir à moitié du casier pour se retourner et faire face à Harry qui plissait les yeux comme s’il réfléchissait à ce qui se trouvait dans le sac de Louis.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur que je fasse un trafic de drogue dans les vestiaires sous les yeux de ton père ?

Harry ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre pour réprimer un sourire. Et Louis ne voulait pas qu’il le fasse. Il voulait tellement le voir sourire.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir j’ai tous les maillots de l’équipe dans ce foutu sac parce que j’ai dû les laver et c’était la condition pour que je joue le match cet après-midi, renifla dédaigneusement Louis en se rappelant Liam évoquer l’idée devant le coach qui avait bien entendu adoré l’idée.

Quel merdeux. 

Louis avait hésité à les passer au sèche-linge un million de fois pour les rétrécir avant de décider que c’était une idée ridicule et peu mâture.

\- Et tu es là aussi tôt pour les entasser dans ton casier ? plaisanta Harry en se pencha en arrière contre le mur.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira Louis tandis qu’il ressortit son sac pour l’ouvrir de nouveau.

Il s’assit par terre en se rendant compte que sa réponse avait été sèche mais il pouvait sentir son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse ce qui laissait entendre que Zayn était à sa recherche. 

Pourvu qu’il ne vienne pas ici pria Louis.

\- Je suis venu pour m’entraîner avant, précisa plus doucement Louis.

Harry tritura un trou dans son jeans au niveau de son genou tout en évitant le regard de Louis.

Louis se détesta pour cela.

\- Oh, je peux rester te regarder t’entraîner si ça ne te dérange pas ? fit-il avec hésitation.

Louis mordit sa langue et se força à lui offrir un sourire contrit.

\- En fait j’ai promis d’aider un ami avec un devoir donc je ne vais m’entraîner que dans deux heures, voire plus.

\- Je comprends, répondit Harry en se levant. Je ferais mieux de rentrer de toute façon.

Louis fronça les sourcils. 

\- Parce que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour uniquement accrocher des affiches alors que tu n’as pas cours ?

Harry évita son regard et gratta nerveusement le dessus de sa main.

\- J’avais quelque chose de prévu mais ça a été annulé donc…

Louis n’avait pas besoin d’entendre Harry dire que ce quelque chose de prévu avait un lien avec Matthias. C’était tangible, tapis dans l’air, visible dans son comportement.

\- Tu sais quoi, commença Louis sachant qu’il allait le regretter dès que les mots sortiront de sa bouche. Je vais dire à mon ami que j’ai un contretemps et je vais aller m’entraîner maintenant donc si tu veux toujours rester ..?

\- Vraiment ? Parce que ne te sens pas obligé. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi je peux très bien repartir chez moi, je ne veux pas bouleverser tes plans.

\- Vraiment, confirma Louis, mais je veux bien que tu m’aides avec ça, soupira-t-il en désignant son sac rempli de maillots de l’équipe.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Harry face à la mine déconfite de Louis. J’arrive je vais dans le bureau de mon père chercher des clés.

Louis en profita pour sortir son portable de sa poche et envoya un message d’excuse à Zayn. Il ne prit pas le temps de lire ses messages non ouverts et se contenta de taper rapidement avant le retour de Harry.

✉ Désolé mec, vraiment, je viens de croiser Harry dans les vestiaires et je crois que son mec lui a posé un lapin ou quelque chose du genre. Il m’a demandé s’il pouvait rester pendant mon entraînement et j’ai dit oui.

Louis verrouilla son écran, mais ce dernier se ralluma instantanément.

✉ Pas de souci, de toute façon j’ai cours après je vais commencer le projet sans toi, dis-moi quand tu seras disponible pour qu’on se reprogramme une date. 

Louis se sentit un peu mieux face à la réponse de Zayn. 

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois avant qu’il ne le range.

✉ Merci.

Louis décida de ne pas répondre à cela parce qu’il ne voulait pas que ça paraisse comme un sacrifice de sa part. Il vivait pour faire sourire Harry d’accord.

Harry revint avec un trousseau de clés et se dirigea du côté opposé au casier de Louis.

Louis leva la tête pour apercevoir ce que Harry faisait avec ce casier.

\- Tu as un casier ici toi ? remarqua-t-il quand ce dernier s’ouvrit.

\- Mon père me l’a attribué, j’y mets mon matériel de peinture parfois.

Louis s’étonna de ne pas avoir croisé Harry avant dans ce cas, mais c’était probablement parce qu’il ratait la plupart des entraînements du matin.

Louis entreprit de sortir les maillots de son sac et de rejoindre Harry face à son casier. Ce dernier se décala sur la droite pour le laisser ranger les maillots de sorte à ne pas trop les froisser. 

Louis tira un maillot en haut de la pile et le poussa contre le torse de Harry qui se contenta de le tenir, décontenancé.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j’allais te laisser me regarder sans que tu souffres aussi un peu ? demanda Louis en reculant d’un pas et leva la tête pour observer Harry.

\- Je pensais que j’étais une cause perdue, répliqua Harry avec une moue.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête je n’ai pas dit ça comme ça, protesta Louis en tirant le maillot que Harry tenait toujours entre ses mains et le lança sur sa tête tandis que ce dernier le délogea avec une mine dégoûtée.

\- Je viens juste de le laver, précisa Louis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il retourna vers son propre casier et entreprit de sortir les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour l’entraînement.

Il jeta un œil vers Harry qui avait refermé son casier et qui restait planté dans les vestiaires.

\- Tu peux me récupérer dans le bureau un ballon en attendant ? Il doit être dans l’armoire.

Harry acquiesça et disparut derrière la porte des vestiaires.

Une fois prêt, Louis sortit dehors pour rejoindre le terrain où se tenait déjà Harry dans le but. Il sourit largement et haussa les sourcils comme pour mettre au défi Louis de marquer à la distance où il avait déposé le ballon sur le terrain, ce qui était relativement loin pour mettre un but.

Louis secoua la tête avant de trottiner légèrement et de se placer correctement pour tenter de marquer un but, mais à la dernière minute il contourna le ballon et marqua dans le but opposé beaucoup plus proche de lui et sans gardien. 

Il entendit Harry protester et le vit trottiner dans sa direction. Louis courut récupérer le ballon pris dans les filets et l’envoya dans les pieds de Harry tandis qu’il resta à son tour dans le but.

Harry fit mine de partir en direction du but opposé alors Louis courut à sa hauteur et le bouscula légèrement en lui reprenant le ballon.

Son entraînement consistait plutôt à taquiner Harry en lui laissant s’emparer du ballon pour lui reprendre la seconde suivante. C’était mignon de voir une moue devenir de plus en plus marquée sur ses lèvres et ses joues rougir devant l’effort.

Louis envoya le ballon à Harry le temps qu’il aille chercher des plots et les dispose sur le terrain pour délimiter ses exercices de dribble.

Il installa les plots le temps que Harry faisait il ne savait quoi avec le ballon.

Harry le rejoignit un peu essoufflé.

\- Je vais te montrer comment faire pour que je ne te reprenne pas le ballon.

\- Je pensais qu’on devait se concentrer sur ma précision de tir.

Louis leva la tête et étira ironiquement ses lèvres vers le haut.

\- Premièrement pour marquer il faudrait que tu sois en possession de la balle, donc apprendre à la garder est une meilleure technique, crois-moi.

\- C’est cruel, pointa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Louis se tourna pour regarder Harry et voir s’il l’avait vraiment blessé, mais ce dernier avait une lueur dans les yeux qui lui disaient que non.

Louis commença à lui expliquer les bases tout en lui faisant une démonstration.

\- Tu vois c’est simple, conclut-il en passant le ballon à Harry, tu as juste à faire de même.

Harry prit place et suivit les conseils de Louis autant qu’il le pouvait mais le pouffement de Louis quand Harry se fit un mini croche-pied le fit s’arrêter.

\- Un jour je vais te faire peindre avec moi et on verra si tu riras autant, pointa-t-il en reprenant l’exercice du début.

\- Je te prends au mot, je suis sûr que j’arriverai à me débrouiller. Je prendrais une toile blanche et je ferai un énorme rond noir dessus et je jetterai quelques éclaboussures de peinture, ça se vendra des millions.

Harry donna un léger coup de pied dans le ballon suite aux paroles de Louis en direction de ce dernier qui la reçut dans le tibia.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-il plus pour la forme, je ne savais pas que tu étais susceptible !

\- C’était uniquement pour que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour un artiste incompris.

Louis haussa les sourcils et un large sourire prit place sur son visage.

\- Je _suis_ un artiste incompris Harry.

Louis mit instantanément son pied sur le ballon pour le passer derrière lui et le mettre hors de portée d’Harry qui semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

\- Tu ne seras jamais plus rapide que moi, pointa-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Je peux toujours essayer, fit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

Louis mit le ballon entre eux deux, recula d’un pas pour laisser une chance supplémentaire à Harry pour s’emparer du ballon avant lui.

Et peut-être qu’il le laisserait le prendre juste pour qu’il sourit.

C’est exactement ce qu’il fit en laissant Harry partir avec le ballon dans les pieds en direction du but le plus proche.

Il le dépassa en récupérant le ballon sans trop d’efforts et se retourna pour le narguer. Harry attrapa son maillot pour tenter de le ralentir.

\- C’est déloyal et prohibé ! s’exclama Louis en partant en diagonale.

Louis tira la langue avant s’échapper à la prise de Harry. Il courut jusqu’à la moitié du terrain lorsqu’il se retourna pour voir Harry figé sur le terrain qui jetait un regard nerveux sur quelqu’un les observant depuis la porte du gymnase.

Louis s’arrêta net lorsqu’il reconnut le copain de Harry qui avait son regard dirigé vers Harry.

Harry tritura nerveusement une bague présente sur son majeur en la faisant tourner rapidement autour de son doigt. Il fit cependant un pas en direction de son petit ami qui n’avait pas bougé.

Louis pouvait sentir que la tension dans l’air avait supplanté l’air léger d’il y a quelques minutes.

Harry se mordit l’intérieur de la joue avant de pencher légèrement la tête dans la direction de Matthias pour faire comprendre à Louis qu’il partait.

Louis se contenta de hocher la tête et de regarder Harry rejoindre son copain. Une fois à sa hauteur, Matthias attrapa la mâchoire de Harry d’une main et le tira à lui pour l’embrasser, le forçant à se plier dans un angle précis.

Louis souffla et une fois qu’il entendit la porte du gymnase se refermer il tapa rageusement dans le ballon devant lui. Il ne regarda même pas s’il avait marqué. Il se laissa tomber sur l’herbe humide et laissa sa tête entre ses genoux le temps de se reprendre. Il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Si Harry semblait moins lumineux, plus petit et triste lorsque son copain était dans les parages, ça ne concernait en rien Louis. 

Il tira sur ses mèches de cheveux et resta encore quelques instants comme ça jusqu’à ce que Liam vienne faire irruption sur le terrain.

\- Louis ? Louis ? Tu vas bien ?

Louis sortit lentement de ses pensées et leva la tête pour poser son regard sur Liam.

\- Oui. Oui je vais bien.

Liam lui tendit une main pour l’aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l’air…

Liam n’acheva pas sa phrase en voyant Louis regarder un point derrière son épaule. Il pressa son épaule pour obtenir de nouveau son attention. 

Louis redirigea son regard sur lui.

\- J’ai l’air quoi ? demanda-t-il en frottant une trace d’herbe sur la paume de sa main.

\- Tu as l’air... triste.

Louis haussa les sourcils et partit dans un rire en poussant Liam amicalement par la poitrine.

\- Moi ? Triste ? Liam je suis fatigué d’accord ?

\- D’accord, accepta finalement Liam tout en le sondant pour déceler la vérité. Mais ça n’empêche pas que tu aies intérêt à gérer pour le match.

\- À vos ordres capitaine.

Louis partit rejoindre les vestiaires et Liam le regarda partir sans rien dire. Pour cette fois.

* 

Louis sortit une bouteille d’eau de son casier pour se rafraîchir lorsqu’il se rappela que c’était Harry qui avait les maillots dans son casier et qu’ils en avaient besoin pour le match.

Il s’appuya contre les casiers et resta dans cette position quelques minutes avant de partir à sa recherche. Avec un peu de chance il n’aurait pas à croiser son copain. Ou mieux encore, il n’aurait qu’à demander au coach.

Il referma son casier et poussa les portes battantes pour entrer sur le terrain de basket où quelques personnes s’entraînaient. Il ne repéra ni Matthias ni Harry.

Il partit en direction du bureau du coach pour lui demander s’il aurait éventuellement la clé. Il tourna au bout du couloir et entendit des voix dans le local de ménage. Il s’arrêta dans le couloir, curieux de savoir qui étaient à l’intérieur. Il recula d’un pas pour ne pas être vu à cause de la porte qui était légèrement entrouverte.

Louis fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il perçut quelques bribes des voix qui chuchotaient au départ et devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Et il n’eut pas besoin d’entendre une insulte fuser pour comprendre que les personnes à l’intérieur étaient Matthias et Harry.

Son cœur se serra. Il fallait qu’il fasse demi-tour. Il se força à tourner dans l’autre sens, mais il fut incapable de partir lorsqu’il entendit son prénom entrer dans la dispute.

\- Putain d’abruti ce mec, grogna Matthias.

\- Arrête.

\- Tellement idiot.

\- Arrête, supplia Harry d’une voix qui laissa paraître une fêlure.

\- C’est un connard Harry. Qu’est-ce que tu foutais avec lui sérieusement. Je t’ai dit de ne pas lui parler. Tu es vraiment stupide, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

La voix de Matthias était froide, ses yeux noirs et Harry aurait préféré être partout sauf ici, acculé contre une étagère de produits ménagers qui lui rentrait dans le bas du dos avec Matt l’acculant de plus en plus contre celle-ci.

Louis fronça les sourcils. Il avait envie de coller la tête de Matthias dans le mur jusqu’à ce qu’il se taise. De quel droit lui parlait-il ainsi ? Il pouvait insulter Louis autant de fois que ça lui plaisait, il pouvait passer au-dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas parler de cette manière à Harry et lui imposer des choses.

\- Tu arrêtes de traîner avec lui. Je suis clair ? cracha-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Harry qui tentait de mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Arrête de faire ça.

\- Faire quoi Harry ? Dis-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux putain !

Il tira le poignet de Harry pour que celui-ci se colle un peu plus à son torse.

\- Arrête. Lâche-moi Matthias, s’il te plaît.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir traîner avec, réitéra-t-il d’une voix lente et froide.

Louis se retint d’entrer dans le local et de lui dire de, putain, il ne savait même pas.

\- C’est mon ami, je te l’ai déjà dit, protesta Harry d’une petite voix que Louis n’aurait pas entendu s’il n’avait pas fini par coller son oreille contre la porte.

\- Et je t’ai déjà dit, appuya Matthias, que ce n’était pas un ami pour toi.

\- Il est gentil avec moi.

\- Parce que moi je ne le suis pas ? Je ne te suffis pas, claqua Matthias et serrant un peu plus le poignet de Harry. Il aurait des bleus si ce n’était pas déjà le cas.

\- Bien sûr que si tu me suffis Matt.

\- Alors arrête de le voir, ordonna-t-il en posant sa main contre la gorge de Harry pour y appliquer une gêne et qu’il redresse la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il m’a aidé pour mon projet de peinture, j’aime bien parler avec lui, fit désespérément Harry.

\- Je m’en fous. Tu n’as rien compris, tu ne comprends jamais rien. Tu es un tel abruti quand tu t’y mets.

\- Tu n’as pas posé pour moi, rappela Harry et peut-être que ce n’était pas la chose à faire.

Matthias le poussa contre l’étagère et fit tomber un balai appuyé contre cette dernière. Harry grimaça mais ne dit rien.

\- Pourquoi tu parles encore de ça ? Je me suis excusé je crois non ?

Harry déglutit et détourna le regard.

\- Pas vraiment non, commença-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je ne me suis pas excusé peut-être quand je t’ai laissé me sucer ?

Les yeux de Harry s’emplirent de larmes.

\- Tu-tu sais bien que ce n’est pas comme ça pour moi. 

Un silence prit place et Louis ne savait pas pourquoi mais il eut envie de crier de rage et peut-être de pleurer aussi. C’était tellement malsain d’avoir écouté. Il ne voulait pas savoir tout ça. Maintenant il avait comme l’impression que s’il ne faisait rien c’était lui le connard dans cette situation.

\- Je vais avoir une mauvaise note.

\- Arrête de te préoccuper de choses futiles merde ! 

Harry tenta de se dégager de l’emprise de Matthias mais cela en vain.

Et peut-être que ce fut le geste de trop quand il plaqua sa bouche contre celle d’Harry.

Harry laissa une larme perler jusqu’à leur bouche.

Il avait tellement mal à l’intérieur.

Il avait envie de crier au monde entier qu’il se sentait comme un moins que rien. 

Que c’était lui le problème.

Matthias finit par reculer et caressa la pommette de Harry avec son pouce pour chasser ses larmes.

\- Je t’aime Harry. Je suis désolé d’être comme ça. Je t’aime tellement bébé.

Harry retint un sanglot dans sa gorge et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l’épaule et du cou de Matthias.

\- Tu sais que je t’aime n’est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête et resta un peu plus dans les bras de son copain.

\- Dis-moi que tu m’aimes aussi. J’ai besoin de savoir. J’ai besoin de l’entendre.

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Matthias et lui dit d’une voix rauque exactement ce qu’il voulait entendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste le chapitre suivant de suite ;)


	11. Chapitre 11

Louis tourna les talons et retourna dehors, désorienté. Il se sentait malade, comme s’il allait vomir. La lumière du soleil l’éblouissait ou peut-être que c’était juste son imagination. 

Il avait envie de hurler, comme s’il était enfermé dans un espace clos. Il avait envie de s’arracher la peau et de sortir de son corps. 

Il se détestait de ne rien faire.

Il alla s’asseoir derrière le gymnase et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour faire barrage avec le monde extérieur.

Il ne pensait qu’aux larmes dans la voix de Harry. À son ton suppliant. 

Il claqua sa tête en arrière contre le mur en béton comme si ça l’aiderait à penser à autre chose.

\- Louis ?

Louis tourna la tête pour regarder Liam qui se tenait debout et l’interrogeait du regard.

\- Tu viens manger ?

Louis n’avait pas faim, il avait l’impression que rien ne pouvait entrer dans son estomac sans en ressortir immédiatement.

\- J’arrive, céda-t-il plus pour que Liam parte et le laisse se reprendre seul.

Il picora plus qu’il ne mangea et il s’échauffa mécaniquement plus tard avant le match. Il aurait dû dire au coach qu’il n’était pas en état de jouer, mais ce dernier lui aurait demandé pourquoi et Louis n’aurait pas pu supporter de s’expliquer sans se demander comment le père de Harry ne pouvait pas voir que son fils allait mal.

\- Tomlinson ! Bouge ton cul merde, cria un de ses coéquipiers en passant à côté de lui.

Louis était définitivement ailleurs. Et en plus de sa nausée, un mal de crâne prit place derrière ses yeux.

Il n’avait jamais joué aussi mal. Même la fois où il était arrivé à un match complètement défoncé de sa fête qui s’était éternisée, il avait mieux joué.

Mais il n’avait même pas honte. Il était juste tellement en colère contre lui-même. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Il devait faire quelque chose sans que Harry n’en subisse les conséquences.

*

Louis n’avait écouté que la moitié des reproches du coach. C’était comme si sa voix était lointaine et ne portait pas dans sa direction. Ou plutôt c’était comme s’il était sous l’eau, qu’il se noyait et qu’il n’entend rien à part son cœur résonner fortement dans ses tempes.

Tous ses coéquipiers avaient pris leur douche et lui était toujours assis sur le banc et n’avait pas bougé.

Liam soupira une fois douché et habillé il s’assit en face de Louis.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Louis ? Sérieusement je suis ton meilleur ami pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Louis ne répondit pas. Il n’avait même plus la force de parler.

\- C’est Harry ? devina aisément Liam.

Au prénom de ce dernier, Louis cligna lentement des yeux comme s’il répondait indirectement à Liam.

\- Tu lui as parlé aujourd’hui ?

Louis regarda le sol où il fixait une fissure.

\- Tu veux rentrer maintenant ? proposa Liam en se levant pour s’asseoir aux côtés de Louis.

Pour seule réponse Louis posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Liam et ils restèrent assis là en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

Liam attendait patiemment parce qu’il savait que ça ne servait à rien de pousser Louis à parler.

\- On s’est entraînés ensemble ce matin. Je lui ai appris quelques trucs, commença Louis en gardant sa tête contre l’épaule de Liam pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Son copain est arrivé et ils sont partis. 

Liam passa son bras autour de Louis pour que celui-ci comprenne qu’il était là.

\- Je devais aller dans le bureau du coach et je les ai entendus se disputer dans le local de ménage.

\- Ils se disputaient à propos de quoi ? murmura Liam en frottant son nez contre les cheveux de Louis.

\- De moi.

\- De toi ? répéta simplement Liam.

Louis soupira et frotta son visage dans ses mains.

\- Son copain ne veut pas qu’il traîne avec moi apparemment, ricana Louis en secouant la tête comme si tout ça était stupide.

\- Il a dit pourquoi ?

\- Non. Juste que lui était là et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de moi dans sa vie.

Liam fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien. Louis savait que lorsque Liam ne disait rien c’était parce qu’il analysait toutes les informations en sa possession.

\- Liam, j’ai eu envie d’entrer et de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure à ce connard. Il… Harry, il, putain.

Et bordel il avait envie de se mettre un coup en plein visage. Depuis quand il laissait des choses extérieures l’atteindre ?

\- Il pleurait ?

\- Tu me poses la question ? fit doucement Liam en attrapant la main de Louis qui serrait sa cuisse et laissait une marque en dessous de son short de sport.

\- Il pleurait, affirma Louis. C’est tellement un connard si tu l’avais entendu lui parler. Il ne fait que le rabaisser comme un moins que rien, il l’insulte, lui fait _mal_. Il l’a forcé à lui dire qu’il l’aimait je crois ?

Liam sourit tristement.

\- Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu’un à dire qu’il t’aime. S’il lui a dit c’est qu’il l’aime Louis.

\- Je sais ça, appuya Louis. Et c’est ça qui est horrible. Il mérite tellement mieux. Il pourrait trouver quelqu’un de tellement mieux Liam.

Liam déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe de Louis et serra son épaule pour le rassurer.

\- Ça va aller Louis, ça va s’arranger.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, fit Louis frénétiquement en secouant la tête. C’est tellement malsain, merde Li il lui a dit qu’il s’était excusé quand il avait laissé Harry le sucer.

Liam mordit sa lèvre et haussa les épaules.

\- C’est… je ne sais pas quoi te dire Louis. Leur vie sexuelle ne regarde qu’eux. Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper autant de lui tu sais. Il a un meilleur ami, son père et tout un tas d’autres personnes qui peuvent l’aider.

\- Mais ce que tu ne comprends Liam, c’est que personne ne fait rien. Toutes les personnes dont tu parles, elles ne font strictement rien et ça me rend fou.

Liam déglutit, nerveux.

\- Pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant de lui ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. Il est juste… Il mérite que quelqu’un se préoccupe de lui. Il mérite que quelqu’un voit plus en lui que ce qu’il laisse paraître.

\- Mais… tu es... tu sais ?

\- Non je ne sais pas ? dis-moi clairement ce que tu penses, marmonna Louis en fixant un point dans le vide face à lui.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Le silence qui suivit était épais.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non Liam. 

Et Liam se contenta de hocher la tête pour seule réponse.

Louis n’était pas amoureux de Harrry. 

Il était juste inquiet pour lui.

*

Louis gémit en fermant son bouquin d’économie. Il n’avait pas du tout la tête à étudier. Surtout pas lorsque Zayn était en train de le peindre.

Zayn lui avait assuré qu’il pouvait étudier le temps qu’il le peignait si cela lui permettait de ne pas prendre de retard. Cependant, Louis ne faisait que penser à Harry.

\- Tu veux prendre une pause et sortir dehors ? demanda Zayn depuis son chevalet.

\- Non, grogna Louis ça ira. C’est juste que je n’arrive pas à me concentrer.

En plus de ça l’odeur de la peinture lui montait au nez et l’étourdissait. Il le retroussait régulièrement pour chasser le picotement désagréable.

\- Tu as revu Harry depuis ton match ? s'enquit doucement Zayn.

Il avait parlé si doucement que Louis se demanda s’il n’avait pas imaginé la question. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Zayn qui s’était légèrement décalé sur le côté et qui avait suspendu son geste, son pinceau dans la main.

\- Non.

Ça faisait exactement une semaine et Louis n’avait pas entendu parler de lui. Il l’avait encore moins aperçu au détour d’un couloir.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Louis ferma poussa son livre sur le côté et se redressa.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Zayn reposa sa palette de peinture précautionneusement sur la table à côté de lui.

\- C’est juste qu’il a l’air un peu plus triste que d’habitude.

Louis mordit sa langue pour s’empêcher des choses qu’il regretterait.

Il resta silencieux et attendit que Zayn reprenne son portrait. Il ne le fit pas.

Louis sentit des picotements parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et s’étendre à tout son corps sous le regard perçant de Zayn.

Il se leva pour échapper à ce sentiment désagréable.

\- Tu as fini ? Parce que je dois vraiment réviser pour mon exam et je n’arrive pas quand je sais que tu me peins.

Zayn se leva lentement à son tour. 

\- Je peux arrêter de te peindre si c’est que tu veux, fit Zayn en plongeant ses pinceaux dans un verre d’eau.

Louis hocha de la tête et prit son livre pour le coincer sous son bras.

\- Mais je veux savoir pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu sais quelque chose et que tu me le caches.

Louis passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les éloigner de son front et ainsi les repousser sur le côté.

\- Je ne cache absolument rien.

Louis s’étonna de son ton calme et plat. À l’intérieur c’était tout le contraire.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira Zayn. Je ne vais pas te forcer à me dire pourquoi tu évites Harry.

\- C’est lui qui m’évite, lâcha Louis.

Il se mordit fortement la langue et se maudit lorsqu’il comprit que Zayn savait cela et qu’il avait fait exprès de dire l’inverse pour que Louis le contredise.

\- Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Zayn et Louis détourna le regard.

\- Je m’inquiète juste pour lui tu sais.

Louis déglutit et ferma les yeux.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi je m’inquiète.

Zayn mordit sa lèvre supérieure et recula d’un pas pour entreprendre de ranger le reste de son matériel.

\- Tu peux y aller, ça ira. Merci, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Mais Louis ne bougea pas d’un millimètre, même s’il voulait partir de cette pièce à l’odeur trop présente de peinture qui l’entêtait, qu’il voulait échapper au regard saisissant de Zayn et à son propre portrait qui trônait au centre de la pièce il n’en fit rien. Parce qu’il en était tout à fait incapable.

\- Matthias ne veut plus qu’il me voie.

Louis regretta presque instantanément ses mots lorsqu’ils résonnèrent dans la pièce devenue tout à coup trop exiguë.

\- Il te l’a dit ? demanda-t-il en contractant légèrement la mâchoire.

\- Je les ai entendus, dit Louis en haussant les épaules et il regarda une tache de peinture sur le sol pour ne pas entendre une nouvelle fois les sanglots de Harry gravés dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Il a dit quoi exactement ?

\- Je ne sais plus, mentit Louis, quelque chose comme quoi j’étais une sous-merde et que Harry ne devrait plus traîner avec une personne comme moi.

Louis sentit que Zayn savait qu’il omettait certains détails et qu’il adoucissait ses propos.

\- S’il ne te parle plus ce n’est pas parce qu’il pense que c’est vrai.

\- Je sais.

Il ne lui parlait plus parce que son copain l’avait obligé.

\- Il pense que tu mérites mieux que d’être ami avec lui.

Et ça donna envie à Louis d’aller trouver Harry pour lui dire à quel point c’était lui-même qui ne le méritait pas putain.

\- Pourquoi il pense ça ?

\- Parce qu’il n’a aucune confiance en lui Louis. Il l’a totalement perdue.

Louis hocha la tête comme si c’était évident, mais au fond il avait envie de hurler, d’aller trouver Matthias et de lui dire à quel point c’était lui la sous-merde.

\- Comment fais-tu toi ? Pour qu’il te laisse rester dans sa vie ?

Zayn posa le chiffon qu’il tenait et son regard devint vague

\- On se connaît depuis longtemps donc ce n’est pas pareil. Mais quand il fait tout pour me repousser je reste. Je suis juste là pour lui et je lui répète chaque jour pour qu’il ne l’oublie pas. Je peux seulement être là pour lui. Quand il va mal je lui répète que ça va s’arranger et qu’il est la meilleure personne au monde et la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.

Louis se sentit coupable d’avoir dit que personne ne faisait rien pour Harry. Zayn semblait faire tellement pour lui. ça le rassura en un sens que Harry ait Zayn dans sa vie.

Parce qu’il méritait d’être heureux chaque putain de jours.

*

Harry s’étira paresseusement en sentant le soleil contre sa peau en ce dimanche matin. Il se retourna dans son lit et cligna confusément des yeux lorsqu’il sentit un corps contre le sien.

Il reconnut instantanément l’odeur de son copain. Il sentait la cannelle et l’agrume. 

Il leva son visage et rencontra les yeux gris de Matthias qui l’observaient. Il leva une main et la pressa contre la joue chaude de Harry qui s’y blottit.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là, chuchota Harry, sa voix encore faible et craquelée.

\- J’avais envie de te voir, répondit-il tout aussi bas et déposa ses lèvres contre le front de Harry en lui dégageant une boucle du visage.

Harry soupira de contentement et passa ses bras autour de Matt pour le rapprocher contre lui.

\- Je t’ai ramené des muffins aux myrtilles, précisa-t-il lorsqu’il vit Harry fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Harry sourit tout en gardant les yeux fermés. 

Matthias enfonça son pouce dans sa fossette pour la creuser plus profondément.

Harry capitula et se redressa tandis que Matthias se pencha pour récupérer une boîte à muffins posée sur la table de chevet de son côté.

Harry ferma les yeux pour respirer l’odeur réconfortante du gâteau et l’apporta à sa bouche pour contenter son estomac qui le tiraillait.

Il gémit presque lorsque sa langue captura toutes les saveurs délicieuses.

\- Tu as match aujourd’hui non ? se remémora Harry tout en mâchant sa pâtisserie.

Matthias fit un bruit d'approbation, son nez enfoui contre les cheveux de Harry.

\- Je me suis dit qu’on pouvait y aller ensemble pour t’éviter de prendre le bus.

Harry voulut s’éloigner un peu, inconfortable.

\- Tu m’avais dit que c’était qu’un petit match, tu te souviens ? Je t’avais dit que je ne viendrais pas comme je dois rendre un compte rendu et que j’ai promis à Zayn de l’aider sur un projet pour son cours d’art visuel.

Toutes les affirmations de Harry en présence de son copain sonnaient comme des questions. Comme s’il craignait qu’un ton trop affirmatif déclencherait des reproches.

\- C’est un petit match, mais j’aime bien quand tu viens me voir jouer. 

Harry grignota du bout des lèvres la moitié de son muffin. Il avait un nœud à l’estomac qui l’empêchait d’avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Je te promets de venir au prochain, là j’ai déjà des engagements, dit Harry en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tout en évitant le regard de son copain.

Harry jeta un regard en coin lorsque Matthias ne répondit rien. Il vit que sa mâchoire était contractée.

\- Tu dois vraiment aider Zayn ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé. Je t'appellerai avant le match pour te souhaiter bonne chance si tu veux.

Matthias laissa échapper un rire étouffé.

\- Tu dois aider Zayn ou il te sert d’excuse pour éviter de venir à mes matchs ?

Harry reposa son muffin dans la boîte et posa celle-ci sur la table de chevet à sa droite.

Il pinça une miette de gâteau tombée sur son tee-shirt et la poussa entre ses lèvres.

Harry planta son regard dans celui de Matt. Il attrapa sa main et joua avec leurs doigts.

\- Je dois vraiment aider Zayn.

Matthias hocha doucement la tête en réponse.

Harry se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire dans l’objectif de la décontracter. Il brossa ses lèvres sur l’angle de celle-ci et finit par blottir son nez contre son cou pour respirer son odeur.

Matthias se pencha pour se mettre contre Harry et une fois sur lui il l’attrapa par les hanches pour le tirer vers le bas et l’allonger à plat sur le lit.

Harry attrapa son visage entre ses mains lorsqu’il entreprit de remonter au niveau de son visage pour l’embrasser.

Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry qui répondit lentement au baiser. Il laissa ses mains parcourir les courbes de son corps.

Harry respira un peu plus vite. Il avait toujours préféré les baisers lents et sensuels aux baisers possessifs et poignants de Matthias.

Il s’efforça d’ouvrir la bouche quand ce dernier força ses lèvres avec sa langue tout en s’aidant de son pouce pour appuyer sous l’os de sa mâchoire et le contraindre à l’ouvrir.

Harry bougea pour se libérer du poids de Matthias qui pesait sur lui, l’écrasant.

Mais le problème n’était pas tant que Matthias l’embrassait, le vrai problème c’était la manière dont il le faisait qui donnait à Harry envie de pleurer.

Il se pressait toujours un peu plus contre lui. Trop fort. Il mordait toujours sa lèvre. Trop fort. Il lui retirait ses vêtements trop vite. Il lui disait qu’il l’aimait sans le regarder dans les yeux.

C’était trop tout.

Trop vide.

Il avait envie de hurler et de sortir de son corps.

Peut-être parce que ce dernier avait compris qu’ils ne s’aimaient plus comme avant.

Cependant cette fois Matthias s’arrêta en plein milieu et posa son front contre celui de Harry pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il déposa sa bouche au coin de ses lèvres et essuya une larme qui avait échappé à Harry sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

\- Dis-moi que tu m’aimes, souffla-t-il en plongeant ses iris dans celles de Harry.

Harry leva son index et le posa sur les lèvres rougies de Matthias.

\- Je t’aime, répondit-il d’une voix fébrile.

Néanmoins ce n’était pas suffisant. Du moins ça ne l’était plus.

\- Dis-moi que tu m’aimes comme avant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut incapable de dire cela.

Matthias baissa son visage et n’effleura presque pas les lèvres de Harry le frôlant plus que ne l’embrassant. Il savait que ça faisait trembler Harry de ma bonne manière. Il effleura l’arrière de sa nuque et lui dit contre ses lèvres à quel point il l’aimait.

Harry gardait les yeux ouverts, plongés dans le regard saisissant de Matt.

Il se rendit compte qu’une autre larme coulait de son œil droit. 

\- Je t’aime tellement bébé, souffla Matthias contre son oreille.

Et Harry ferma fortement les yeux pour savourer ceux-ci.

\- Je t’aime comme avant, sanglota presque Harry en s’accrochant au dos de son copain.

Matthias refit face à Harry et son regard se fit un peu moins tendre, plus triste aussi au fond.

\- Ne dis pas cela comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Harry, au bord des larmes.

\- Comme si ce n’était plus suffisant.

Et Harry n’eut pas le temps de le contredire tandis que ses lèvres furent sur les siennes. Leur baiser était dur, leurs dents s’entrechoquaient et Harry ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal que lorsque Mathias coupa net leur baiser pour essuyer rageusement les larmes qui s’échappaient des yeux de Harry.

\- Putain, tu n’es vraiment pas excitant quand tu pleures, claqua Mathias en se redressant pour s’éloigner de Harry tout en réajustant ses vêtements.

Harry pria pour sortir de son propre corps. 

Il ne fit rien. 

Il attendit seulement que Matthias sorte de la pièce sans le regarder une dernière fois. 

Une fois seul dans son lit, caché sous ses couvertures et sous le poids de sa tristesse il sanglota, des vrais sanglots qui venaient de l’intérieur qui déchiraient l’âme et laissaient des traces pour toujours.

Il finit par s’endormir les joues séchées de larmes.

Et le cœur lourd.

C’était lui le problème, c’était de sa faute.

Il méritait tout ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ces deux chapitres sauront vous toucher. Je vous souhaite un bel après-midi et à bientôt j'espère !

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous a plu ! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur Twitter (@BleuCeleste_) ou me poser des questions concernant l'histoire ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Je posterai également un lien du nouveau chapitre en ligne également si vous voulez rester informé.e.s de leurs sorties entre deux retweet d'animaux et de gâteaux haha. Au plaisir de vous revoir !


End file.
